In The Shadows Or In The Sun
by Badwolf432
Summary: This is about a girl who gets sucked in to the LOK world given a mission by Avatar Aang. she must aid korra to be the best and to make sure the story stays on plot other wise its game over...in order to do this she has to become someone else... I know, i know. its another stuck in avatar fanfic. but this is my way. P.S this story had been in my head for years. i do not own any LOK
1. Chapter 1

legend of korra fanfic. Chp 1

Sylvia's POV.

"IS THAT IT" I practically yell at my computer screen as the credits roll for season four finale ended. I glare at it in annoyance, I heard my roommate pipe up from somewhere "ARE TOU YELLING AT INANIMATE OBJECTS AGAIN!" she yells out amusedly.

I got up and skulked to the kitchen to see her rummaging in the snack cupboard on the wall. "I mean come on! You watch it before me. How come kuvia only gets one minute of backstory, I mean even Amon and Tarrlok got a longer backstory that went all the way to their father Yakone. And don't get me started on Korra and Asami were they going to kiss, not kiss and will we find out what's kuvias fate is. It's just left so many questions unanswered!" I vent out as my roommate Ruby stares at me, hand frozen halfway grabbing a pack of biscuits.

"Ok!" Was all she said snapping out her paused moment and opens her biscuits and plonked her herself down on the kitchen chair. I stared at her in disbelief, " How could you have kept this from me!" I nearly wail out at her "You saw this before me! How are you all right about this?" I whine out taking a seat next to her.

"Simple my dear, I'm not obsessed like you. And eventually there will be a comic to cover any questions. Ok!" In a nonchalant tone before picking up her phone from the side. And I just huff before taking an offered biscuit.

"Hey, Ben and Lewis are going out for drinks, want to come?" She said looking at her phone with a cheese grin.

"Nah, you two have fun and eventually Ben will realise he's a third wheel and will disappear. I know you have a crush on him for a while. So, say I was sick or something. Beside I'm going to re-watch the whole of legend of korra again!" I finished with a smugly grin at her mildly blushing face.

She managed a few stuttered words out and stormed out in dismay, with me laughing as she left. I calmed down after a few moments and made my way to the big TV. With Ruby out I can claim the TV for the rest of the day.

Usually when Ruby's around she's always on it with her friends and I was stuck with tiddley small laptop.

I got my fist episode ready paused on screen. I grabbed my popcorn from underneath my bed which was away from unwanted greedy fingers known as Ruby who just love to eat.

To my Jealously she could eat and eat and would not put any weight on, so when we first moved in all my snack disappeared, so I learned to hide them in a range of places. But sometimes I think she's like a bloodhound and had found most of my stashes. But these ones seemed safe. For now.

Plopping myself on the sofa (nearly spilling my precious popcorn everywhere) I grabbed my remote and pressed the play button. But the screen had frozen, I played around with the remote, my happy mood dampened to annoyance. I groaned in frustration as I dumped the useless remote on to the floor and got up from my comfy place on the sofa. Looking closer I notice a slight haze on the edge of the screen, against my better judgment I stupidly poked it. As soon as I did there was a flash and everything went dark.

When I next opened my eyes, everything was fuzzy before it refocused. It was very light which made my eyes hurt, a swam of colours were all around me which looked very familiar. And I notice a figure siting on the ground sitting in a lotus style-meditating by the looks of it. His...robes were yellow and reddish orange and a signature blue arrow on his forehead and hands.

"Aang" I whispered out in surprise, my eyes widen in shock. His eyes snap open and was looking at me, his face broke in to smile as he saw me.

"Hello Sylvia. It's good to finally meet you. We have a lot to discuss." He said softly getting up from his position off the floor.

"W-we do?" I stuttered, snapping out of shock and trying not to freak out as I got up off the floor brushing myself off and straightening my shirt.

"Where are we?" I asked after a few moments was we walked, "Why don't you tell me" he said softly look in my direction. I have a proper look round, taking in all the details.

"The spirit world?" I answered nervously. "That is correct Sylvia. As you can tell my time as the Avatar is over and korra is the new Avatar. However there are some challenges she is going to have to face. And she is going to need your help."

"Help? How can I help? I'm not a bender and I certainly don't know how to fight. What good can I be?" I said with confusion looking up to him.

"Knowledge is power and we have some worries that need to away, and you are the best option. I had a spoken with a few spirits that inform me of a future, but we don't know the whole story. You do and can help guide korra after Harmonic convergent after Ravva is destroyed and reborn, the connection is lost so we decided with Ravvas permission and another we put a bit of her spirit in to you, so you can restore her past lives when the time is right."

It took me a moment to divulge this new information. Me go to the LOK universe. I know I've read fanfics about it. But I didn't think it was true, let alone happen to me.

"Why can't I change that completely? Harmonic convergent I mean stop Ravva from dying in the first place" I ask quietly, his eyes sharpen as he looked at me. Our pace came to a stop and he looked directly in to my eyes. "SOMEthing you can't change." He told me sternly, "like for example Amon taking her bending!" I clarified, he nodded. "It's the only way she will unlocked her Air bending and connecting to me!" He finished.

"When some of the bad things happen to korra... it changes her. From episode one to the last. They are very different people. Are you saying that all those bad things NEED to happen? Like korra being captured by the red lotus. Is that NESSASERY!" I spoke out anger flashing in my eyes.

He looked down his eye gained an old sad look "yes" he whispered brushing his hand over his head as he and me sat down on a branch.

Wait branch... no... it's a root.

I looked closer and realised that we were standing behind the tree of time. And we were sitting there in silence I widdled with my thumbs not sure what to say. He has a point. Can't change to many things though. Would knock the pilot WAY off.

I let a small smile grace my face, "Aang" I muttered chewing my lip slightly, "Hum" was his reply snapping him out of his thoughts.

" I'm not sure if you know this or not. But after Harmonic convergent it sets off a chain reaction in the atmosphere that gives a few non-benders air bending abilities" I said quietly.

He shot to his feet "REALLY!" He swivels to me his eyes widen in surprise with a hint of joy.

"Y-yer. Even Bumi" I stuttered. To my surprise he hugged me, after a moment he let me go. I saw him wipe a tear away from his eyes.

"This is the best news I've heard in a long time! Thank you!"

I chucked a bit "Well that is what to come... soooo" I said slightly awkward rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed looking away.

He chuckled at my embarrassment "I believe we may have gone off topic". We started to walk away from the tree.

"Yes" I agreed quickly. "So what point in Korras time line are you dropping me off at." I asked curiously, peeking up at him.

"We decided to put you 20 months before Korra arrival at Republic City." I open my mouth to interrupt but he continued, " FOR a few reasons. I know you have more questions, but you need the time to learn how this world works and to master your new bending abilities. And yes... you will be able to bend!"

I couldn't help but feel excited now. This is really happing. Then a thought crossed my mind. "Out all the people. You chose me. I mean there are more people obsessed with world then me. I'm curious why I was singled out?"

He was in deep thought for a few seconds "We did a check on other people but the results were not what we wanted. We need someone who can work in the light and shadows. The other options would have boasted their power. Or too conspicuous... So you are the best option we have..." I could tell there was another reason but I'll press him on that another time.

"So in short terms. My only purpose in this world is mainly to restore the avatar connection to korra and to do so from the shadows." I concluded in a sceptic tone with my right eyebrow raised looking to Aang.

"And I'm guessing that you want me to meet korra in book one because if I try to restore the connection after book two without knowing her it may look like I'm attacking her and she will react and so will the white lotus. Which will lead in to revealing where I come from and that will be bad!" I finished running my temple trying to rid of a developing headache.

"So what element can I bend?" I sighed, tiredly looking up to him.

"Well...with Ravvas spirit you are capable to bend all four but not able to go to the Avatar state, also fire and water will be your weakest but fire mostly though. I can teach you energy bending but only after you know the basics of the others. Despite having a fraction of Ravva another spirit has voluntarily stepped up and would allow to be bonded to you and would allow to shadow bend-"

"Wait SHADOW BENING is a thing I thought that was made up" I blurted out before I could stop myself.

He let out a small chuckle at my bemuse face before continuing

"Yes, Sylvia this is a thing but you must never tell anyone about this ability because there has only been one shadow bender and he went to assassinate several people of the state, several centuries ago which causes a few wars and is considered dark but that is misunderstood. It took all 4 nations best soldiers and the Avatar to working together to stop him. We don't know how he got that bending style. But we are in trusting it to you. I hope we chose well!" I gulped "D-don't worry I won't disappoint you!" I exclaimed quickly at his serious face.

"Can I learn Blood bending?" I ask. He looked sharply to me but I continued, " I know what it can do? And I know what it is capable. I know what Yakone did, which was monstrous, but I believe there is a good side to!" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"For example, if a person has been stabbed and are bleeding out I could use it to stop the bleeding keep the heart beating or to restart the heart completely. And if someone is thrashing or too violent it could be away to stop them from hurting themselves or anyone else. If I were allowed I promise you I will NEVER abuse that power. If I were to use it in battle it would be a last resort!" I said solemnly. He looked at me for several minutes to think though on what I said.

"You are right. I should remember that all the elements have a dark side. I never really thought about blood bending being use for healing aid." He answered, "Well... I guess it was because you have always been on the receiving end of twisted small-minded people!" I said bluntly.

"Like for example, lightning bending can be used to shock a heart to start. Or air bending to suffocate. And we all know earth to chest can crush. Like you said there is good and bad uses. People don't realise the power they have and what it could accomplish if they were put their mind to it and think outside the box." I finished feeling slightly out of breath. "Sorry I didn't mean to give a lecture." I said apologetically to Aang who seemed to be listening to me witter away.

"It's fine. It's good to see some with a different outlook on bending."

He replied softly with a hint of amusement with a twinkle in his eye.

As we continued our walk I notice a huge rock which looked to have a hole in which looked to be forced open as it was cracked all around it. "What's that?" I ask pointing to the thing in the wall.

"That is a window in to the physical world." I shot him a look as he said that. "T-that can't be right. There are only two portals in to the spirit world and there BOTH sealed"

"This is the result of that shadow bender who tried to escape to spirit world physical by trying to shadow bend a new doorway to here. The results were that he cracked the hole, but it killed him doing so. But we buried his hide out deep underground, underneath the ocean. Like the library which now resides here in the spirit world. Unfortunately, this door seems to be a one-way system. Any spirit can leave but they cannot pass back this way. It's protecting its self, so nothing can wander in." He informed me as I just stared at it...

"What about the spirit who wander out?"

"They eventually find their way back. It just takes them a while to get their bearings." He told me and I let out a huff of relief.

I look at it for a moment before asking "Is this where I leave you now?"

He nodded and looked to his left, I followed his gaze. In the distance I saw this black blob with a smaller glowing blob approach us until I look closer it seemed to be a humanoid but with glowing white eye which was a contrast as it looked to be a shadow...a shadow ...with creepy white glowing eye, like the ones in Once upon a time TV show. And it seemed to be holding a glowing orb in its hand, Aang just smiled at it.

"This is Kage and he is going to be your companion on your journey. The orb in his hand is a fraction of Ravva." And with that he stepped to me and put his thumb on my forehead and the other over my heart. His eyes glow white and so do his tattoos. The feeling was thrilling, my heart racing. I could see in the corner of my eye the shadows had placed the orb just above Aangs thumb. The feeling soon changes to and electrifyingly painful. I let out an agonising scream at it seemed to melt in to my chest but when the orb had gone his hand was being pulled in -absorbed. A few for painful moments I tumbled forward on to the ground. My chest heaving, "...I feel sick..." I groaned out rubbing where the orb had gone through.

"Where'd he go!" I slurred slightly to Aang as I picked myself of the floor, leaning heavily onto my thighs.

"He is a part of you now. And so is Ravva. It will take a bit of time to get use to the flow if chi in your body so don't try bending for seven days to let it sync in." He instructed me. I nodded dumbly as I hobbled to the crack.

I raised my hand to touch it but before I could I stopped myself. I turned back to Aang "What about my world? Will I be able to go back?" I asked. Although I should have asked this question much sooner.

"Your world will be fine; you roommate will not remember you lived there unfortunately. And you cannot return." He answered honestly.

I looked down, no one would miss me back home, I was in Forster care most of my life so no family to miss me and Ruby was my only friend. At work was a simple 9-5 at the local supermarket so nothing fancy. I took a breath and I passed my hand in to the crack, Darkness washed over me. _Again._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what do you think of chapter one. I know these stories has been done before, but I have had this in my head for ages and I needed to get it down otherwise it haunts me in my dreams.

Any way this is my story if you're not happy don't bother reading it, if you like it plzzz review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

NEW AN… I have gone over and done some editing. I realised that I get so eager when writing that I miss words out, so I apologise for that. Also my writing is written I iPad or iPhone first.

 _ **Another new note. 18/9/18**_

I will say that _**Chapter 4**_ onwards is when the story gets better.

Usually it the first chapters are usually suckish and terrible. So I apologise for that. I need to start somewhere….right?

Till next time….


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of korra fanfic. chp 2

The next thing I'm aware of it that whatever I'm lying on is hard and uncomfortable. Groggily I managed to get myself sitting up.

Beside me is a bag which was about the size of a suitcase. A further glance around the place it seemed to be a type of cave. To my left a couple of metres away what seemed to be a smaller version of the time tree like the in the spirit world.

To my right there seem to be a small lake that circles the small Island I was sitting on. What I was sitting on was bright green grass that went all the way to the tree and all the river where there was sand right at the edge, I looked up to see the crack in the ceiling/wall. Bright light streamed in. Straight in to the tree behind me, it was stunning. There seemed to be a doorway at the very end but it was dark, so it would need a closer investigation.

I grabbed the bag which seemed to contain tins of food and to my surprise my phone (there were charging cables and a small solar panel) and a couple of changes of clothing and a blanket with a few other bit and bobs. To my relief I wasn't left with nothing. I yanked my shoes and socks off and pulled my trousers up to my knees and paddled through the river. Which was ice cold, then I donned my shoes and socks and my bag but taking my phone with me for a touch.

I grabbed a rock off the floor which was sharp and I made my way to a small cave door. There was what seemed to be a corridor, so I skimmed the rock leaving a trail behind me in case I got lost. Or to bash anything that comes my way.

It took me three hours to navigate myself around this cave. There were a few rooms like a rundown library and a small living space, to my surprise I found a load of treasure at the bottom of a small cavern. I did get lost a few times but, with my chalk trail I got back ok.

I was currently sitting what I call the centre circle. It was apparently the centre of this cave because there seemed to be and old fire pit and a well, behind me was the door way to the tree and river meadow. And now I was carving the layout from my phone when I jotted down directions.

There were a few crevices which were a few tunes lead out and around. Since I have a week till I can learn earth bending I might was well fix up and plan my new hideout. I soon got up off the floor because as I was losing the feeling in them. I wander back to the river a picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder and walk to the remains of a library.

Whoever the old shadow bender was he sure loved to read there were scrolls everywhere, on walls they were piles in their own cubbyhole and along the floor and what steamed to be a table buried underneath all this. To my relief there were no cobwebs- no cobwebs means no spiders...but there was a lot of dust... and I mean lotssssss of dust. In the corner, I found two crates of candles and a set of flint which I put down and nearly lost it the mass of parchments. Pocketing them seemed better, I wedged a few candles into the small holes in the wall before lighting them, I turned off my torch from my phone to conserve power cause, I had NO idea how to set the solar panel up. Yet.

With a sigh, I plopped my bag by the door and started to pick up the loose scrolls which took me an hour to do and stuck them in the corner and after all that my back was kill-in me. I plonked myself by the huge pile and began to sort, my OCD is kicking in.

Whoever this guy was he certainly knew how to beat any bender. Half of these scrolls were bending from all over the four nations. And the others were his journals and had written was shadow bending to my utter delight but that was only limited. He probably just scratched the surface of his bending.

Unfortunately, his journal what not English to my horror but that didn't stay for long cause later that evening I found a book in my bag about basic book translation of this worlds language it wasn't the same as Japanese but there were a few words I could recognise. _Thank you Aang..._

I spent the rest of the day with a bucket I found and water scrubbing the walls and floor for the library and living quarters with some rags I found which were the remains of old bedding.

The next couple of days were boring, apart from chalking the floor of the cave to the lay out I drew earlier. I practice a few of the bending forms from the scrolls which were pictures so no actual bending yet.

With the translation book, I was re-writing out a few of his journals. Some of it was utter bullshit about how he was supposed to be the rightful ruler of the world as the spirits have blessed with superior power and all that crap which I didn't bother translating. It was rather amusing on what he thought he could get away with. What I did translate was fascinating as if told me about all types poisons and antidote that customised to a person and nation.

Apparently earth nation had more of a resistance to metal and rock types of poison, while water and air are more against the flower based and fire nation against lung-based poison. Well they must be if their blowing out fire.

Another chapter was about weakness is bending style and where there are openings, it was mind numbing of all ways to kill or maim someone. He certainly had problems.

By the fifth day I was practically banging my head on the table out of boredom. I had cleaned the library, so it was sparkling and sorted. The bedroom was tidy no dust in sight, although there is a growing collection of bending scrolls accumulating.

I glanced at the crates, I picked up a box and went around the place wedging the candles in holes in around the walls.

... which took only ten minutes to do...

Still bored I potter to the inside island and decided to meditate. Tenzin seemed to do that a lot, might as well pick up the habit. I sat myself in front the tree and took a deep breath closing my eyes my hands loosely on my knees. It took me awhile to clear stupid thoughts or my mind replaying songs that I love. I don't know how long I was sitting there but my eyes snapped open as soon as I felt a soft breeze on my face.

I look around... I was back in the spirit world... well that was easy... if it was this easy why was Tenzin having such a problem.

 _ **"That's because they didn't have me"**_ A deep voice said behind me. I let out the biggest screech in my life. My hand over my heart as I fell back. I rolled over to my side to see who scared the crap out of me. I came face to face with that shadow from before.

 _ **" I'm sorry, I didn't mean scared you. I thought I might introduce myself as we didn't before fusing earlier. My name is Kage. It good to finally talk to you!"**_ He said floating a few feet in front of me.

"H-Hi" I stutter looking wide eyed, "uhh... I'm Sylvia." I say after a pause, standing up to get a closer look. Yep. A 3D shadow. Cool.

"So..,,,you can leave any time... or is that only in the spirit world." I asked curiously, but he shook his head. _**"I am apart of you now. I can with lots of practice and meditation I may gain a form but with you a shadow bending I may gain a temporary form while fused with you or in emergency. I am a companion who is here to help you anyway I can. We are linked telepathically so if you need me I'll be there."**_

I raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. "Well I've got two more days until I can start bending. What do you recon I should start with."

He put his fingers to his chin in deep thought before clicking them as he had an idea _ **. "Shadow bending. Basic teleportation. You need new things and a proper day in the sun. You've been stuck in that dark damp cave for the last five days. I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet."**_ He jokes as I rub my eyes tiredly.

"How do you get back to the physical world"

 _ **"You just need to will it!"**_

I close my eyes again and took a deep breath. The light vanished into darkness, even when I opened them it was still dark. My back aches, my legs stiff. I scramble for my phone which was stuck under a load of melted wax. Why did I even leave a lit candle by my phone. I'm mean come on. Who stupid enough to do that... me obviously. Great now I'm thinking stupid conversations to myself. I let out a sight as I rubbed my temples, then peel a load of wax of the screen.

I clicked the on button. I have been sitting here for six bloody hours. No wonder I ache all over. Yawning I get up slowly, paddle though the cold water and crash straight in to bed and was asleep very quickly.

Today I was sitting by the pit of treasure, pondering how to get in without hurting myself. Kage prompted me in to looking through and see what I could sell. That made me realised that I had no money.

One day until I can try bending, which I was getting excited for. I couldn't sit still for long. I notice when I walked there was a slight breeze, nearly unnoticed. Which is probably why Kage sent me go to look at the shiny things to get my focus on to that rather than bending.

"What about that? How much do you recon theses are worth?" I ask out loud, my voice echoes around the place as I pointed to a jewel encrusted goblet.

 _ **"Well they are several hundred years old artefacts that went missing. So, I'd say a lot"**_

I deadpan slightly and glared at the wall. "You know what I meant" I huffed in annoyance, " _ **Well I spy some coins at the bottom. They are still in use today I believe, and I last herd that Republic City is one of the few placed with the new currency. Most places take coin and the new paper payment."**_

"Really. I thought that coins evolved over time. Like the ones in my world." I asked slightly confused.

 _ **"There was no need. Unlike your old-world currency with faces of the current monarch, it's always been the same as there were no faces on the coin. As long as it was the correct weight there will be no issues."**_

So I'm not poor then, I couldn't help but feel a slight weight being lifted from my shoulders.

I get up and went to one of the empty cave caverns where I dumped all rags earlier this week and I sat down to do a very cliché thing which was tying them all together to make a long rope.

 _ **"You do realise that 'rope' won't reach down to the bottom."**_ Kage pipes up. "Yes, I do. I'm getting it long enough to reach that ledge, then after that there's an easy clime down."

 _ **"What about it breaking or the nots undoing."**_

"Relax Kage. I know how to tie a rope." I assured him calmly rolling my eyes. After ten minutes of tying it was complete. I waddled back with my arms full of dismembered cloths which I dumped on to the floor near the edge.

I found a big enough rock which I wedged the cloth under and a smaller rock over I gave it a tug. Nothing. I gave it a pull. Still nothing.

Looks sturdy enough, " _ **You know if we fall, we gonna land on some pointy things and mostly likely break a bone!"**_

"Kage! Stop worrying. I'll be fine!" I exasperated out, before kneeling, tuning and stepped down the pit. I planted my feet and slowly adding weight to the 'rope'. Kage was freaking out about it might break at any moment. I zoned out from is quarrelling, _**"rude".**_

I made a slow descent until I got to the ledge that over hung the pit. I pressed my foot onto the ledge but held tightly to my rope to check if it could carry my weight. I put my other foot down, it doesn't seem to move or creak. My hands tightly grip the cloth as a devilish grin made it was to my face, and I jumped up and down. _**"SYLVIA!"**_ Kage screeches in panic, if he had arms he would have clung tighter to me or the rope. With that image in mind made me chuckle a bit.

"See its FINE! Kage. The ledge is stable." I strained out as I began to climb off the ledge and on to the wall. I recalled the steps down place so moving my feet carefully then moving my hands to the cracks in the wall.

It took me ten minutes of climbing down slowly until I got to the bottom. "Well... he was quite the hoarder then." I said amused looking close at the coins, jewel encrusted plates, goblets and other valuables. I grabbed a few handfuls of gold coins, making sure to pick up the different colours and shapes and stuffed them into my pocket. Getting up the rocks were easier than getting down, so I practically scaled up the wall and up my makeshift rope. I huffed as I got to the top and plonked myself at the edge, my feet dangling. I grabbed a handful and put it in the floor.

"So that one is a fire gold coin. I remember now cause it long and rectangle. That one is water cause it is blue and by its weight it's also the highest value. This one is clearly an earth kingdom." I explain to Kage. Who had never seen the difference if the nations coins.

"And we can do a cash exchange at the border of republic city for the paper yuan. When I get my bending, I am going to sort all for this in to piles, then in boxes. One of each nation, rubies in another and have the plate and goblets on display. Well...after we get this place properly sorted." I stated to Kage. Stuffing the coins into my pocket again I got up to meditate more than sleep. And hopefully tomorrow can come quickly so my bending lessons can start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it, I look forward to hearing what you say.

Another thing team avatar won't appear until later. This isn't Korras story, its Sylvia. Thought you should know.

I don't own any LOK, but I do own Sylvia.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat excitedly on the floor by the tree, "What are we doing today. The shadow strangler...hoo-hah. what about shadow possession. What about making shadow come to life?!" I said bouncing a bit, unable to keep still. I love the Naruto. It gave me a few ideas to try out.

 _ **"First steps... is sensing shadows. Then moving them. After that...teleportation, are the basics. Shadow bending doesn't require as much movement as the bending. To sense them is that key. Then your will to manipulate them. And after all that you will be able to teleport elsewhere...ok?"**_ He explained slowly, I nodded, closed my eyes and taking a deep breath and let my mind go blank. After what felt like a life time there was this strange buzz that made the hair on stand on end. I shivered as I felt it.

 _"_ _ **THAT'S IT!"**_ Kage yells and I jumped in alarm snapping out of the meditation and buzzing fading.

"BLOODY HELL KAGE...no need to shout" I resorted back rubbing my temples to rid of a developing headache.

 _ **"Sorry Sylvia! I'll be quieter next time."**_ Kage said in a sheepish tone. I could picture him rubbing the back if his neck in embarrassment. I took another deep breath and closed my eyes again. Now I know what I'm looking for, now it probably won't take as long as before.

Slowly the buzzing returns and I focused on that, I reached out my hand as if I could touch it. My hand felt a slight colder than usual so I cracked open my eyes, to my surprise I saw a tendril of darkness leaching it way across my hand from the corner of the room. I focused on that cold feeling and moving it across elsewhere and slowly it ebbed away to my other hand, that cold was getting easier to move.

 _ **"That's it! You're doing great. Keep going. You're getting it!"**_ Kage encourages quietly, I nod slightly and I pulled at the shadows, cutting it off at the wall but as soon as I did the cold feeling went to super mega freeze. I gasped in alarm breaking out focused the shadow slithered away back in to the dark. I rubbed my arms but they felt fine not at all cold.

"What the hell was that. Kage." I strained out _ **, "Think about it Sylvia, what were you trying to do to cause that reaction?"**_ My eyebrows dented in deep thought.

"I was try to move it in to a ball...and that was unstable?" I half asked Kage hoping for a few tips.

 _ **"You are right and wrong, the way shadows work is there has to be something casting it to create one. What you were doing was pulling it away from the wall and into the light where there was no tether to keep it stable."**_ He explained carefully, I nodded in understanding what he meant.

"So, I can make it bigger and smaller, I just can't remove it from it point?" I clarified to Kage. " _ **Yes. However, you can create a shadow. But that depends on where and when you create them for example in a lit-up place like a sunny place where there are none you can drop an item on the floor and there will be a tether to grasp, you cannot use your own shadow to teleport to places it won't work. Give it another go!"**_

"K-ok. No need to get bossy" I muttered in annoyed amusement.

And I continued for the rest of the morning and early afternoon perfecting my new sensing skill and its manipulation got easier. Currently I was now chucking down late lunch while reading a few bending scrolls. I can't wait to leave. First place I'll probably go is a nice bath house. And a noodle place. Then a nice sun bath at a beach.

I put my hand out and focused on a small ball of fire. Nothing. I tried again. Still nothing. "COME ON YOU STUPID LITTLE SH-" a small flame ignited for a second then dies out.

 _ **"That was pathetic!"**_ Kage piped up unhelpfully in the background.

"Well that is to be expected" I grumble out. " I mean... that in the sense I am less of a fire bender as you get. Like korra and air bending. It takes a lot to make me loses my temper. I can go with the flow. But stubborn at times and I have a short attention span. So, I have a good mix of most nations but fire. I can't stand hot flavour food and being in the sun for too long. So there" I grumbled pouting and leaning into my seat.

"I want to master a flame. Cause I don't want to keep carrying a candle where ever I go. It's annoying. And I keep burning myself from the dripping hot wax." I moaned, flexing my hand as I said that.

Feeling determined, I focused everything on my hand. Slowly after a few moments a little flame danced around my palm. I could feel the heat on my skin, perhaps given more practice I could get it bigger.

Moving my hand, I angled my wrist so I could catch the candle I wedged earlier I ignited the candle and watched the shadows flicker from all side of the wall.

Now on to shadow bending, shoving my food aside and I mean probably.

With all that practice earlier, I didn't need to sit and meditate. I just close my eyes and then I feel that coldness and buzz. My mind went to a beautiful forest a bright blue lake in the distance. Birds chirping in the air.

I gasped as a cold rush engulfed me but that left as quickly as it came. My eye flash open. It wasn't dark any more. I felt the breeze on my face. Is that... fresh air. I took a few deep breaths. That felt refreshing. Feeling a lot less claustrophobic then before. I take a good look around, trees yep. Birds yep. A beautiful lake. Definitely. _**"I'm surprised you picked up teleportation that quickly. I thought it would take you another week to do so. Now go bath. Your filthy."**_

I rolled my eyes but I continued Without hesitation to the lake and began to undress. I would have had a proper clean up before but it felt wrong to clean myself in that water. Like washing yourself with holy water with the priest looking disapprovingly at you as do so.

I did a quick survey which revealed no one in the vicinity. I dunked my head under the water and ran my fingers through my hair to rid of any grease and dirt that has accumulated over the last week. It felt wrong not to shower as well but it felt soooo go to get clean. I eventually got out and used my jacket as a towel as I realised I didn't really think it through. Oops.

I sat on a rock look over the distance as the sun set. The sky a brilliant amber and reds the lake is self was like a mirror, reflecting the lights and the tall pine trees that sounded the place. The sounds of birds going about their business with tall mountains in the distance, as I looked around more I began to plan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It had been a week since I first teleported and now I was frequent going back and forth, I had picked up earth bending quite easily and I had mastered some of the basics. Eventually it got boring moving chunks of earth so I moved to sand which was harder but I loved the way it could move, it could slither like a snake if I wanted it or shield me much quicker than an earth wall. I grin made its way to my face as I had a brilliant idea. "I want to be like Garra from Naruto."

" _ **You want to be a murderous psychopath?!"**_

"Err...no. I mean his specialty it sand. He has an excellent defence and offence. His skills are fast and strong. And team avatar will already have Bolin as their earth bender. Why not spice things up a bit?" I rallied up a bit in my defence.

" **Well ok then. If you have your heart set on sand bending I suggest using the sand back at base."** Kage informed me with a tone.

I narrowed my eyes at the wall, "Why? What's so different about that sand?" I ask with full suspicion and sceptical voice.

" _ **Let's just say that is the sand that came over from the spirit world. Its properties are slight different from normal sands. You should find that it's easier to bend then normal."**_ He said in a smug voice which made me to slap him. _Git..._

 _ **"I heard that!"**_

I smile innocently and made my way back to base. A few days ago, I had my first meeting someone from this world. I wandered in to a small village and bought myself some decent fresh food. Which tasted much better than the canned stuffed, and some furniture. I finally got a comfy bed with a frame. Now I didn't have to sleep on the floor.

I had made progress in the base. I had bend the wall and passage ways to a smoother and even, I added oil lighting in the passage ways and in each room, there were a big fire places. I had made a ventilation pathway that led outward in to a cave that is closer to the surface of the ocean which was halfway caved in so water was pouring in and out so I wouldn't worry about building pressure of heat and suffocation, the crack in the wall and the tree of time provided a constant air supply.

It would take a few more weeks till base was complete and a few trips to get supplies and equipment. But for now, I'll enjoy my free time, I had a feeling I'm going to be very busy in the next couple of years.

Finally got this out….in have had this around for the last month but I got side-tracked in to watching a new tv show. Sorry for the delay!

I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra chp 4

I smiled broadly at my complete base as my little furry companion running all around the place, trying to find every nook and cranny before then jumping in my arms purring excitedly.

It had a total of eleven rooms. Well technically it was ten if I wasn't including the trees cave which I didn't dare touch.

There was one bathroom that was nearest to the cave near the surface, my bedroom is right next to the library. My newly refurbished kitchen, and when I say kitchen I meant a fire pit with a grill and a working sink that connected with the water work in the corner of the room. Excellent for BBQs I might add.

Leading from the kitchen was a passage was led deep in to the rocks and with the help of water bending I got the floor made of ice, I also made the walls thin which I had packed with ice also. And since it was cold any way, it would take ages to melt. So, storing perishable food no problem. And opposite the fridge was the normal food store which I packed out with new food.

My bedroom I decided to have sand stone walls which I got from an abandoned quarry and bent on to the surface of the walls. The difference was astonishing with the fire in the wall which peaked halfway out on a circular disk stage that was to my knees in height, the light from the fire bounced from the lighter surfaces so it didn't look so damp and depressing. A sofa right in front of it, my bed at the back which was decent enough, a few cubbyholes in the wall for storage along with a chest and on the opposite wall was a table with a few swords hanging above it.

Along with the library this was one of my favourite rooms. I also replaced the walls in the healing room with white granite with a wash of blue which I found quite calming. There were a table a few meters from the door and on the opposite side of the table was a large selection of shelves in the wall. On the other wall was a pit in the floor which I filled with water from the river which will be an excellent for healing. On the other side of the room I had placed a few beds just past the fire pit in the wall and a cubby-bed in the wall. I didn't know why I put that many beds but I trusted my gut instinct.

The other room that took longer to build was my training room. I had bought old pro-bending ring and linked it in to the water system, I had a fire pit halfway across the wall and the opposite was a huge storage cubby which took nearly half of the room and wooden slide door. Inside it I kept rows upon rows of bending disks to practice with. On the far wall I had done a water fall wall, like the one Tarrlok had in his office.

So to cut a long story short ...it took six weeks to complete base (other room will be mentioned later.) . I had found a bigger town and was able to commission a passport. I soon came to realise my name was very unusual for this world and I would stick out like a sore thumb, so after many hours and debating with Kage I chose the name Yira Teselo which had no special meaning, so it would be easier not to be noticed.

It had been a while year since I had arrived in LOK world and everything had gone well for me, my first stop was Si Wong Dessert to polish up my sand bending. It took a lot of persuading to let me join for a while. They did think it strange that I carried my sand in a light sandstone gourd but didn't press on the matter, they were surprised that my sand bending after a month of practice didn't require much movement as they do, which they respected me as friend when I left. Although I think some of them may fear me a little. In the first week of arriving I caught one of the sand bender stealing from my hut, which in retaliation I crushed his arm with my sand, normally I'm a hard person to rile up but my hatred the heat of the desert I was on a short fuse anyway but I did surprise myself with that damage I did to him.

Let's just say he now is in recovery, I was told by the chief not to do that again if anyone else tries to steal from me. But after that fiasco I wouldn't have to worry about that again. No one came near my hut after that and also they couldn't really punish me as I was the victim of that crime... Well let's just say my travels were quite enlightening. After Si Wong dessert and a few stops. It was the Southern water tribe which was quite memorable.

(Flashback)

I had made my way around the earth kingdom like Omashu, Full Moon Bay, Kyoshi island. When walking around in the forest I found a familiar sword lodged at the bottom of a stream when I went to refill my water tank, the black shine of the blade I recognised as Sokkas sword. I would have thought after 70 years some would have found it by now. I had wrapped it in my blankets and changed my destination to the South Pole. I wasn't sure of when Sokka passed away but Katara was next of kin... and I wanted to meet Katara. Now I have a chance and a reason.

On my journey I learnt that me plus boats...do NOT work. I spent half my time puking overboard and lying on the floor in a heap moaning by the rails. I wasn't normally sick when it came to motion and boats. Probably the new chi running through my body has really unbalanced my motion sickness. Kage had retreated to the back of my mind, obviously feeling the same affects as me.

Cars... ok...Ostrich-horse... fine. Boats...absolutely NOT. The thought made my stomach churn. I dread what an air ship might do.

I saw the whiteness of the icebergs and glaciers approach from my position from the floor. In the journey I did have a few of the staff come up to me and ask if I need help, I declined nicely and stuck my head over the rail. Clambering to my feet, stomach churning as the ship slowly makes its way into port.

 _The promised land..._ I thought wistfully as i looked over to the exit of the floating coffin, I dragged myself from the safety of the side. As soon as I got to land I felt relieved to be on solid ground. Maybe my connection to earth overrides my previous love of boats and water. My sickness subsided for now. Part of me is already dreading the return trip.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I looked around.

If I didn't know what I was looking for I properly wouldn't have noticed the a few White Lotus members mingling in the crowd. Not all of them were wearing uniform but their body language and they would be throwing looks to each as they passed each other.

I smirked shaking my head in amusement as I went explore around for a few hours to get my bearings a bit. It was larger than I thought, there were lots of houses, shops and water bending classes all over the place. The first stop was a clothes shop to buy a new coat suitably for cold, I didn't really notice the cold until now, _probably because I was hurling over rail..._

Now that I think about it there are a lot more tourists than before, I thought to myself as I sat myself in a noodle bar, looking out to the bright lights with my new coat on. It fitted my shape quite well on the shoulders and waist, it looked sliming. When it got to my hips it stooped at the front but carried on down the sides and round the back in a trench coat fashion. it's a fluffy V-neck that at the left folded down over the other side and fastened with a little bone buttons. Its sleeves went right down to my wrist with a bit of fluff showing. (there should be a link at the bottom notes)

"Excuse sir... can you tell me what the occasion?" I ask politely to one of the staff passing my table. He looks to me then outside and back to me again.

"It's the glaciers festival tomorrow..." He told me with a hint of confusion in his voice on to why I was asking, probably that I should have known.

"Really thanks...uhh...I'll have...hmm... sliced arctic hen breast with plain noodle" I said reading out the first things I saw on the menu. He nodded and took the menu off me as vanish in the growing crowd of customers.

I look down at the table in deep thought which must have been awhile as I heard a thump of my food was put in front of me. I jumped slightly but nodded my thanks as he left. I ate it slowly watching the sun descending slowly into the horizon.

I paid my bill and left the noodle shop the blast of cold air made me shudder slightly, the sky growing dark I made my way to a inn that was near the housing estate that I saw earlier which I booked for a few days over the festival. I let out a breath as I lay on my bed, it was expensive, but I can't stand bright lights and noise when I sleep and this place I was willing to pay for the silence.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Coming down from my room, adjusting my gourd slightly as I made a stop at the reception. "Good morning ma'am, did you sleep well?" The man at the desk spoke up.

"Yes, thank you... I was wondering if you could point me to Master Katara healing rooms are?" I asked with a smile which turned to annoyance as I saw a sympathetic look cross his face.

"Down the road for 200 yards and two lefts and a right you should be there after ten minutes of walking, you can't miss it. But I should let you know most people need appointments, unless it's an emergency." I nodded my thanks and left quickly.

I made a pit stop to a bread stand, it felt weird eating noodles or anything else related was just wrong in the mornings. I nibbled on a sweet bun as I walked, I did get a few looks thrown my way but no one said anything.

My eyes caught something in the corner of my eyes, looking up I saw the Ferris wheel having the light attached to it. Must have been built last night. I shrugged and carried on walking dodging round people putting up lanterns, ready for tonight. I'm never going on that... I shuddered at the thought sparing one last glance at the wheel. If get sick on a boat, then the rotating wheel would be a lot worse.

After twenty minutes of walking I got to my destination, he was right. Not hard to miss at all. It was one of the few big building and also had a few White lotus guards at the entrance, they gave me a look as I passed them, but I continued to the reception. The lady looks up to me as I approached.

"Hello, do you have an appointment?" She said sharply, I blink at her bluntness.

"..uh..well no..I just need a quick word and-"

"You cannot see master Katara without an appointment, she is the best healer in the world. We can't have just anybody come to meet her. She is a busy woman…. Do you wish to make an appointment?" She drawls out in a board tone, obviously had said that hundreds of times.

"Sure, when is she available" I mumble pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration at this lady's attitude. She looked at her notes picking up her pen, "Next appointment is two weeks from now for half an hour. Morning or afternoon?" She rattled on.

"Don't bother!" I exclaimed as I left the reception. I passed the guards on the way out. I stopped walking away and I walked back up to them.

"May we help you?" The guard on the left asked as I approached them the right one just eyed me wearily. "Is Master Katara in."

"Look, Miss. like the receptionist said no appointment you can't see her. She currently is seeing to other patients right now- "I cut him off. _That's all I needed to know._

"THATS fine. I was hoping you could deliver this to her." I said interrupting him and opening my bag, pulling out the wrapped sword. I did notice the right guards hand twitch, but he did nothing. The left nodded and took it carefully from my hands, turning away towards the door.

Feeling slightly disappointed for not getting the chance to meet her I sat down at a tea shop, I sat there for a couple of hours peering out the window watching people going about their morning business and preparation for this afternoon and evening.

I smiled as I watch kids play and throw snowball at each other, by the look of their attire and eye colour they were here just for the festival. Feeling my legs cramp I decided to leave. For the last hour I had a feeling I was being watched, I adjusted my gourd and left my money at the table including a good tip and ignored the looks of whoever is watching me. It wasn't that hard to guess.

I walked to where the festival was going to take place, venues of food we're prepping for later and prized being put up...My head snapped to my left as I heard a metallic creak and clink, without thinking I darted up and ripped the lady from her stand as my sand encased it and a moment later there was a boom, a jolt in the floor and a puff of smoke leaked out from a crack of my protective sphere of hardened sand.

Taking a breath. I brought my sand back into my gourd, looking back to the lady who had fallen to the ground by the tremor and shock staring at the smoky remains of her shop in horror of how close it would have been, I let go of her shoulder not realising I was still holding on to her. A few water benders nearby came running up to us and the other put out the smouldering remains. "Hana...are you all right?"

"What happened?"

I leaned down to her height as I noticed her face drain of colour, with a slight dazed look, my hand instantly to my bag pulling out my water tank and put it in her hand encouraging to drink. I looked at the man who was holding her, "She's in a bit of shock. Take her to the healers now. It can be deadly." I told him quietly taking back my half empty tank from the lady, he nodded, another of his friend moved to help take her other side and slowly they walked away.

I walked up to the remains of her stand, looking closely at the damage, the smell of oil and chicken was strong. It made my nose wrinkle in disgust, looking the remains of mechanics.

I heard a bunch of sounds running feet this way, "What happened here?" A commanding voice floated to my ears.

I sighed and straitened up to see who arrived but as soon as I did I yelped in pain as my head struck the mini counter. Pulling my head out properly this time and giving it a good rub as I looked to see who arrived. He looked to be what seem to be a police officer but in blue. Not a white lotus member then. Probably to trivial for them.

His eyes zoned to me and he then march up to me pulling out his note book. "Morning officer. It would seem there were some dodgy wiring. It must have sparked and ignited the gas cooker." I told him respectfully as I could feel a growing crowd trying to see what was going on. "What is your name. Miss..?"

"Yira Teselo, sir." He nodded and continued to write. He obviously felt the crowd stare and impatience for continuing their jobs, "Don't leave the south until I got your statement, where are you currently staying at. Miss Teselo." He asked as a truck rolled up to clear the debris to make way for tonight, so there were no more delays than there had to be.

I gave him the address and I was then dismissed, I was leaving I saw a flash but as I turned to look I saw nothing out the ordinary. Brushing it off I continued my journey towards the more tourism section which was mainly by the docks and near the entrances to the festival.

I avoided the festival entrance for the time being, so I spent the most of lunch hanging round the docks watching boats pull in and out going in to shops and buys things I didn't need but I liked the look of. My person favourite purchase was a bone flute which accidentally or not, it looked like it came from Narnia as it had two pipes that connected at the top. I mean how could I not buy it, it looked awesome! It even played the right notes. When I was little I had a plastic flute that was ok... it was second hand when one of the older kids got bored and threw it out which I scavenged from the bin. You know what they say, another's one's trash and another's treasure. But in the end, I stood on it and broken it.

I sat on the mini mountain that over looked the little city. It was quiet and peaceful away from the hustle and bustle of preparations. I took a deep breath of cold fresh clean air. Back home it was hard to tell as I had lived in London most of the time. But here I never realised how polluted the atmosphere really was until now.

I fiddled with my pipe and getting the tunes right. After twenty minutes of practicing I got most of the Narnia lullaby. When that movie album came out I listened and listened it to for ages, so it wasn't that hard to replicate. It was hauntingly beautiful as it echoed off the snow. As I played I heard a crunch of feet on snow, I turned to see the white louts left guard that was outside Kataras healing rooms this morning.

"Can I help you?" I inquired curiosity at why he was here.

"Master Katara wishes to see you." He said stiffly and straight back.

"Sure" I muttered nodding and placing my pipe back around my neck, getting up off the floor retying my gourd back on and brushing the snow of myself.

We trekked back down the slope as I followed him back round the path to Katara hut. As I entered the receptionist look like she swallowed a lemon as she saw me, the guard showed me down a series of corridors until we got to a big door with the big water tribe sign.

He knocked at door. "Enter" an older voice spoke up, he pushed the open the door to see elderly Katara standing at her desk look down at it with a sad look. I was surprised to see Kya in the corner with a book in her hand. Probably to get a reading on me. _Paranoid much..._

She looked up to me as we entered, "You must be Yira Teselo. It's nice to meet you." She responded with the traditional slight bow and the hands together. I followed suit in returning it as it was rude not to. I raised an eye brow "I take it that you got my name from the police." I inquired with a smile, "You ask to see me?" I continued.

"Yes. Over the many years you're not the first person to deliver a sword. None of them were my brothers until today. I was curious to meet you because all the other wanted something in returning the sword and you didn't. Where did you find it?" She said giving me a sharp look. She pointed me a seat and she sat on the one behind her desk.

"Well...I…. Wasn't actually looking for it. I found it at the bottom of a stream, half buried in dirt. When I went to refill my water canister. The hilt caught my eye. Since I can't read that well a friend of mine help me research. I like to travel, you see. The South Pole was on my travel list. So, I changed plans and decided to come early. Although I'm never taking a boat after this." I finished with a slight shrug.

"Well-" Katara began but the ground shook. A series of bangs and cracks echoed for the streets. I got to my feet and looked out the big window, several white lotus members seemed to be fighting something. It was hard to see from all the flying snow everywhere.

I jumped out of the window and ran to the battle, using my sand to lift me onto the roof to get a better look. Kage seemed to really notice, _**"ITS A SPIRIT!"**_ He practically yells, I flinched but as I got closer it made the hairs on my arms stand on end.

Now that I could see it was a huge wolf which was about the size of a car with six tails with whitish blue fur coating which a hint of wispiness around its feet, it was incredibly fast at dodging the lotus attacks. As it twisted and turned its tails lashed out hitting the guards away. " _ **She's scared. Sylvia. We need to calm her before they hurt her. She's a new spirit...".**_ I nodded now with a new motivation and I charged, weaved and dodged to get closer avoiding and flying debris and catching with my sand any people thrown my way.

As I got within a few meters of her she lunged away from my sand tendrils as I tried to maneuverer her away from the Louts members. She roared and jumped over our heads, one of her tails caught me in the shoulder and I was thrown to the side. I got up from the pile in to kneeling, I could see her making her way to Kya who had joined in the fight until she also was pushed down. She raised a sharp claw ready to strike, and then I remembered. I pulled out my pipe and blew out the highest tune it could go. It got the affect it wanted, she looked right at me, lunged and vanished.

I felt a tingle on the back of my neck, I leaned to my side as a jaw clamped into my shoulder narrowly avoided my neck. I cried out in pain as her teeth sunk deep in to my flesh. _KAGE A LITTLE HELP..._ I mentally scream as the wolf spirit growls and trying to twist her head which cause her teeth to dig deeper.

 _ **"I got it. I just need some cover from everyone!"**_

I reached for my pipe and blew it again which causes her to flinch and let me go. I tumble to the floor, in the corner of my eye I could see the Lout's members gathering for a final strike. I brought my good hand up which encased myself with the wolf.

The wolf glows slight in the dark. She lunged again for my face and in instinct I raised my arm which she bit down on. I clenched my teeth in agony as it was the same arm she had already mauled few moments before. _KAGE NOW..._

I felt an ice chill wash over me and out of the darkness two glowing eye shone out to the wolf, who had let go and was whining in what seemed to be confusion. I brought a pathetic ball of fire out my good hand and I recognise as.."Kage?" I whispered out in pain. He turned to me and nodded then turning back to the wolf who was sniffing him intently.

Kage places his hands in her head and after a few moments the wolf began to shrink to the size of a chipmunk. Who then hopped on to my lap rubbed her head on my stomach and began to...purr which I admit was strange coming from a wolf. She climbed up my jack and got cosy in the fluff of my coat of my neck, with my good arm I brushed her fur. She must have enjoyed that as she continued to purr louder.

"What did you do?" I whispered to Kage who was watch us, " _ **You know how spirits can communicate by showing images. I did the same. Normally I would have spoken but she doesn't know how to speak yet. She shouldn't freak out anymore. The lights and the noise were too much for her. I believe she was the one how blew up that food stand earlier by getting in the mechanics. Let's keep her for now and see how she goes as she seems to be a few days old. "**_ He instructed me. I nodded, my attention drifted to the people on the other side of my dome. I leaned heavily on to my empty gourd for support, adrenaline wearing off and the pain became more intense as I moved.

I let my dome crack, cave and crumble back into my gourd. I could see lout's guards had surrounded my previous dome in ready to strike for threats. I felt their eyes wander, looking for the spirit. A few second later kaya came forward to examine my arm. The little spirits head popped up out of my coat yawning and head disappearing back down again, she leapt to her feet in alarm.

"It ok. It fine. She won't hurt anyone anymore." I assure as everyone was bending at the ready. I flinched as I raised my arms in her defence. Kya stared at me for a second and nodded, waving down the others. She kneeled down again and began to pull me up, fortunately on my good arm. I clench my teeth in pain as I jolted my wrist getting up. I did note a few louts' guards follow us and a few stayed to clear the damage.

"Is everyone else alright?" I asked Kya as we began to walk from the mess, she kept an arm around me in case I fainted or something. I didn't dare look down at my arm and shoulder, looking at blood made me queasy. Other people blood I'm fine with but my own...uhhh.

"Well a few people have a few broken fingers, bumps and bruises but you're the only worse case so far..." she trailed off as we entered Katara healing rooms, I could feel the looks I got from the receptionist.

I let out amused huff with a grimace as I felt the spirit shift suddenly which made me jump slightly as we entered a room with a simple high bed with a pillow. Kya help me take off my gourd which thumped to the floor and fell on its side. Right now, I didn't care if it were to break I was in a lot of pain.

Feeling light headed leaning heavily on Kya as she sat me down carefully on to the bed as Katara entered the room, I could see relief in her eyes as she looked at Kya.

No doubt hearing it from the guards on how close call it was for her being Wolf snack. Her eyes darted to me and the growing blood stains soaking though my coat she stepped in and took some scissors from the draw.

I dipped my hand it to my coat bringing out my mini six tail wolf who let out a squeaky huff of annoyance who curled up in my palm wrapping her tails around her like a blanket. Kya took them from her mother and began to cut my sleeve off being careful to steady my arm as she did so.

While she was cutting Katara was looking curiously at the fur ball in my had.

"She's a new spirit. Probably got lost and found its way here." I mutter to her with my eyes closed with pain as my sleeve came off, she did a snip straight thought the chest cover which freed the shoulder. To my horror came off stickily, the smell off copper strongly in the air. Which made my stomach turn, Kya must have seen my face as she grabbed a bowl off the side. And let's just say I lost my lunch.

Katara was now holding the little wolf in her hands to keep her calm. Using a little water bending to occupy the wolf's attention who have having fun at swiping little balls of water in front of her snout. Probably because she's calmed. And the little wolf could sense that.

Kya was working on my shoulder first as that was bleeding the most,

It felt strange being healed by water bending it was cold for starters, but it felt nice cold on to my wounds and something else too which I couldn't describe.

"You're a decent fighter. The way you dodge and move." Kya spoke up after a few minutes.

"Huhh..." Snapping me out of a daze. "Never mind. You can lay back now."

I nodded and closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep as she worked on the front of my shoulder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

As I regain consciousness I could make out a few voices talking around me. I could feel the little breathing of the spirit wolf who was sleeping on my chest, her head above my heart. She could probably sense Ravva spirit energy is centred there.

"How is she?" Must be Katara.

"Well apart from a few scars she be fine... but..." I recognised Kyas voice as she trailed off a few feet beside me.

"What is it?" Curiosity seeped in to Katara voice, "Well...it's just her aura that bothers me" she mutters, I could feel her stare on my face. I focused on maintaining my breathing and not blinking with my eyes shut. Can't let them know I'm eavesdropping, besides I am curious on what they have to say about me.

"What about? Is there any bad intention coming from her?" Katara asked taking what I presumed steps toward her daughter, "No. It's not that it just it feels like dads but different as well. The way she was dogged and weaving like that was just like him. And like Tenzin " her voice laced with sadness. "And she's looks what... sixteen. It been that long...so you think-" she continued but was cut off by a knock at the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Master Katara but we need to talk about Miss Teselo and her new spirit friend." A male voice spoke up as he entered the room, he stopped in front of them and a few feet away from me. Must be the leader of the white lotus then. I recognised the voice as who first visited korra to see if she's the Avatar.

"Of course. Kya can you get some bandage please." Katara said, hinting that it's a privet conversation.

"Alright." And with that the door shut quietly. Her footsteps echoes quieten as she leaves the corridor.

"What do you need to talk about?" She asked the man.

"Well since that incident a couple of hours ago. I was informed she could communicate with spirits and her bending is strange I wanted to know where she learned it." He demanded. It took all my effort not to wallop him in the face or even move. WHO in the hell gave him the right to demand anything from me.

"I believe it will be best if you arrived tomorrow. She's in recovery now where she will be nearly healed. I won't allow you disturbing my patients." She said firmly to him. I felt like smirking as I could tell he was probably scowling at her.

 _Well so much for being inconspicuous..._

To make matters worse. As he was going to respond there were fast foot steps down the hall and the door was opened.

"Korra. What are you doing here? You should be at the festival. " The guy practically screech and lowest voice he could muster so not to 'wake' me.

"I heard what happened. Is everyone ok?" I heard her say.

Can't I get some privacy. I mean seriously come on.

"Everything is fine now korra. Now let's go back to the festival and go have fun." Katara encourage her. After a moment of silence, "Fine." Was all she said, and the footsteps followed out to the door.

"We'll talk more later." Was all the guy said leaving, to my relief.

"I know your awake."

 _Shit. Busted._

I opened my eyes and looked to Katara, "What gave me away?" I asked curiously slowly sitting up, wincing I looked down my arm and shoulder that was bandaged up quite tightly, my shoulder ached as I moved. And the furry bundle moved to my lap. My other hand stroked her fur and placed her on my shoulder, her tails wrapped around my vest top for security.

"I notice your hand twitched when my colleague was talking." She said with a smile.

I let out a huff of amusement, "I was trying not to slap him. Who gave him the right to demand anything from me!" I sneer as I said that taking my feet off the bed to a sitting on its side.

Looking around I noticed my gourd was in the corner and what seems to be the tattered remains of my coat on the table. Looking back to Katara who had a small knowing look as I got to my feet.

"I would wait for ten minutes after I leave before making you getaway."

I nodded at that with an amused smile. She knew I was gonna run at the first chance I got.

"You're not going to stop me?" I asked stretching my stiff limbs and back.

"No. You seem to be someone who shy's way from any type attention. And someone who can't be tethered to a place to long." She deduced opening a draw and pulling out a small cylinder jar and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked unscrewing it and sniffing it, which made my nose wrinkle at the smell.

"It for your arm and shoulder. Since you're leaving soon. It helps with the scars and loosens up the tense damage muscles."

"I... Thank you." I stumbled out in surprise at her generosity.

"It will scar. Unfortunately. Because it was caused by a spirit. They tend to be harder to heal. But you won't lose and dexterity in your arm..." she trailed off and handed me a spare bandage.

I nodded my thanks. And she left closing the door quietly.

And let's just cut a longer story short. I bribed a man to let me on a boat for a trip back to the earth kingdom. Which again I spent hurling over the rails or laying in a heap on the floor. And the best thing was. No white louts.

 _(Flash back ends)_

And that was only three months in since I first arrived. The next eventful thing was coming up soon….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

AAAAAAAAAannnnnnnnnndddddddddddd that was chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'd love reviews.

The photos are on Pinterest, under the name, Indiekennell – then on the board My fanfic/drawings. But there are spoilers photos also


	5. Chapter 5

6 months later

"Miss Teselo. Really. Another one. Do you take any personal time?" A exasperated voice said to me as I handed over the prisoner at the drop off point.

"What can I say Bo. It money. Besides it's pay upon delivery." I said with a smirk.

I had taken up bounty hunting for a job six months ago but three months was intensive training. The last three were collecting small time crims. I liked it because I could use hand to hand combat, tracking, herbalist and non-lethal poison. It let me travel all around the kingdom and kick people's butts.

I had to memorise all the drop off points and anywhere else's that could be bounty hunter related places like where to buy Shirshu poison and where to update my bingo books or to replace them. There was a lot more to bounty hunting than I thought.

I had joined the hunters a few weeks after the incident at the South when I was having a drink in a bar. No one question my age, clearly no age restriction yet.

When I first arrived, I had be horrified to learn that I looked sixteen again. I had been twenty one when Aang spoke to me, my tattoo on my hip was also gone which I nearly cried at. As it was bloody expensive.

What was also annoying was that I had to put on an American accent as I was English and from London. No one in the show was British and would rise up question by my voice and accent. It took a few days to get it right but now to everyone I was a normal girl... well more or less. (Sorry I forgot to mention this earlier.)

I was handed my bounty and went to the bar. Where I sat with a guy called Katsu. We had met a week before joining the hunters...it was a funny story.

(Flash back in the flash back)

I was having dinner alone and I could feel this guy glancing at me, eyeing my scars suspiciously since I took my jacket off as I was hot. I payed my bill but hug around. This made the small guy tetchy who bolted for the door. Who unfortunately ran into a large fist of Katsu standing in the door way.

I laughed. He looked to me with a grin, he was tall and VERY muscular and looked about early twenty. He had a long thin sword which resembles Sasukes on his back that peeked over his shoulder. His hair was mouse brown and looked a lot like Mako's style of choice. He eyes were the typical earth nation colour. I could tell he's a non-bender but he must have trained at a young age to get ALL that muscle.

"Thanks for the lure kid." Was all he said and picking up the fallen body from the floor and leaving.

I glared as he called me kid, I got to my feet and chased after him.

"Hey…wait." I called after him. As he jumped onto his motorcycle with the guy hands was cuffed onto the handle bar behind him facing way from the front. And he took off, using my sand I used it under my feet to lift me off the ground and to propel me forward (AN: like in big hero 6)

"I SAID WAIT!" I yelled angrily slamming my sand to the ground and made to resemble the road which a spring like road that hung that twisted high from the ground. His face was clearly surprised as he shot up my makeshift path, he screeches hard on the breaks coming to a holt a few feet from me. The prisoner squealed slightly clinging on to the bike.

I kept my face neutral as I glared at him. "Never call me kid" I said in a unnatural calm voice. I let my sand descend the bike and it's riders back down on the floor. Not bothering to spare a glance I walked down the road leaving the stunned bounty hunter staring after me.

"So….. let me get this straight...you chase me out here just to tell me off?" He asked riding up to me slowly confusion written all over his face.

"Yep" I said cheerfully popping the p as I continued to walk. "...so, you weren't after some of the bounty?" He continued still confused on my behaver on why I wasn't demanding a share for helping.

"Nope. Besides I don't need it. I'd rather see a criminal pay for his or her crime. Sure money helps but you knocked him out first."

He let out a huff of amusement as he continued to ride by me at walking pace.

"What. Shouldn't you be off now " I said shooting him a glare after a few minuets of walking in silence. "Your interesting. I've never seen bending like yours before. I should know because I've been doing this job for a long time." He said with his voice laced with intrigue as he continued to stare at me.

"Do you want a job?" He blurts out tactlessly. I come to a holt, narrowing my eyes "Why?" Suspicion laced my voice as I asked, looking at him with unamused look on my face.

"I...want so to see how you would fare in a fight with your sand technique and as a possible partner. Here." He handed me a piece of paper with a what I'm assuming is a name. "It's a bar in the next town west. I go there most often, I you decide to join use then let me know. If I don't hear from you in a week I'll except a no." Was all he said before revving his engine as he shot out of sight in front of me leaving dust in his wake.

I glance at the paper. I still wasn't good at reading. Especially at hand written words. I can read the odd words like food and drink but other than that I'm at a blank. The book Aang gave me was decent enough but it was for translating and English to what everyone was reading her was worded differently, like when I was learning French at school it was item first then the colour. Most of my French is now forgotten so it's entirely useless. When translated I would have to rearrange the words to make sense of it all. I basically it gave me a headache.

And that's how Katsu and I meet.

(The flashback of the flashback ends)

I plonked myself next to him and pulled out my note book and pencil and began to finish drawing I had started yesterday. A drink was placed in front of me.

"What yer drawing" Katsu asked looking over my shoulder. "Some new weapons. Good for a most ranges fights." I muttered showing him the designs.

There were three in total of three. First was a Kunai, the second was a shuriken and the third was a Senbon needle.

Now I was mentally thanking Naruto, it had given me a good idea to try out. There was no such thing as all the said three in this world. Had a theory about chi and chakra being similar but I was having difficulties with that right now.

I could see intrigue as he scanned the pictures. "Looking at these are throwing items." He analyses carefully picking up my book for closer inspection and began to flicker though the pages.

"I'm guessing that this one is for detraction, it would be inappropriate for long range fighting but can be used to pin targets however in the right places it could kill." I nodded at his assessment. He seemed pleased with himself for getting it right and was in deep thought as he continued to look though my book.

After a few seconds he pointed to my written pieces in my book, "what's this?" He was on the edge of his seat now face full of excitement. "It's my code. Silly. Gee you'd think it your birthday with that look on your face." I said fully amused at his antics. I had written in all my books were in English so I didn't have to worry about people snooping in my things.

"Teach me! Teach me pleasesssss" he begged hopefully.

"Nope" was all I said taking a sip of my drink with a smile at his crescent fallen face.

After a moment of silence, I gave in.

"How about this I teach you my code and you teach me how to use a blade" I bargained putting my hand out.

"You got yourself a deal Teselo." He grabed my hand and shook it firmly. "We start tomorrow. Noon." He announced and gulped down his drink. "The usual place" He mutters as he leaves. I followed soon. Excited for the next day.

"(A week and a half later)

"Come on. Get up." Katsu called.

"Don't wanna" I moaned. my face buried in the dirt.

"You want to get better at a sword, don't you?"

"Yes" i grumbled pulling myself to my feet. My arms were stiff and sore and me legs even more so.

"How are the orders at the blacksmith" I asked getting in to position again, Wood stick at the ready.

"Well-"*crack* I block his attack, "he said the kunai's will be a tomorrow and the shuriken a few days after that". *crack* "The Senbon needles will a week after that as he's waiting on a delivery of palladium." *crack* *bang* He thwack my back and I went tumbling in the mud. Again.

It's gonna be another long day.

Later that evening.

I held my ice packed close as I sat down wincing at the coldness.

"I didn't hit you that hard" Katsu reasoned sitting with me and pulling out a book.

"Are you kidding. You pummelled me in to the ground. I can hardly feel my arms." I whine flexing my noodle arms.

"Well...you're getting better." He grumbled nicking one of my ice patches and putting under his ribs. I smirked I had landed one blow out of all our spars.

"Well you've got a long way to learn English. But at least you can identify numbers and letters" I flash a grin at him as I said that gulping down my drink.

"Katsu?" I said getting his attention, he looked up from his book to my serious look.

"What is it?"

"Are non-benders able to manipulate chi with their bodies?" I asked nervously, fiddling with my sleeve, he looked thoughtful. "There are a handful that can sense auroras with I believe are able to do so, why?"

"well…I have a theory, but I need you help to test it…since I'm a bender its hard to manipulate my element chi from its other plain form." I mumble looking down, feeling a bit silly for asking.

"Sure"

"Really!" I blurted out hopefully, my eyes widen in surprise.

He grinned at me, amused by my reaction. "Well, you've had some good ideas and you're not that wrong all the time, so I believe you. You're a fast learner so I can harden your training more now. But we could give it a start tomorrow. But next week me and Roli are going on a big hunt" He finished with a nod, I nodded back in excitement as he gulped down his drink.

"How's Roli doing. I've only meet him once." I slouched in my seat.

"Well he's fine. He took out a big bounty last week and now is wasting on drinks and ladies." He grumbles out annoyed shaking his head. "Well I'll be off. I'll be waking you up at the crack of dawn." I sing song out as I got up to leave, he groaned and rested his head on the table.

 _ **%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

 **There we go another chapter. Sorry it has taken me a while to update, ive recently been playing non-stop the dragon age inquisition. This is a smaller chapter today, but I have been writing up a few episode chapters ready (book 3). Hope you enjoy….plese leave a review. Id love to hear what you've got to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

A week later.

"Come on. Your nearly there." I tried to reason with Katsu, who was bored with sitting for several hours a day. He had walked off to the forest to practice the new weapons, which I eventually joined in with him.

I have to say it was a lot harder than you think. Katsu was having difficulty as well, which surprised me since he had been doing a lot of fighting with a whole range of weapons. But probably because he is a short distance fighter. However, he was excelling in use of the kunai's.

My little wolf friend I had named Akari was all over the place, she would spend most her time at the mini tree of time at base or she would disappear for a couple of days show up randomly. It turned out she could manipulate her size from a small rat size to higher than the trees around us, I had no doubt she could get bigger, but she is still young so other things get her attention quite easily.

When Katsu met her, he wasn't sure what to make of her but he soon warmed up to her and in the end she had a nice belly rub.

"Ow...ow... ow" I mutter as I pluck the Senbon needle from my hand again. Since Katsu left last week I was board. There weren't any interesting catches, so I was now by the practice range. Testing out the new weapons. Which mostly were working out fine. The kunai were the easiest to throw and use so I mastered that fine. The Senbon needle was hard but I was enjoying the challenge at hitting the centre of the target. It was just trying to find the right flow of the wrist for such a small weapon.

Shuriken was even harder. When I first gave it a go I slices my hands for just holding it. It took lots of journeys to the healer's hut to get it right, but I was decent with them but not very good.

Packing up for the day I went back to the bar. Most people assumed I drank but it was different colour water but, on the occasion, I do drink.

It helps me blend in and listen on what everyone was saying. I like to know who are the genuine from the glory hounds. People who would make good allies in the future.

Out of nowhere a large hand grasped my collar and yanked me out the door. I recognised the hair of Katsu. He's back already. _I wasn't expecting for at least another week..._

He tossed me forward, I stumbled slightly but I manage to keep my balance. "PICK IT UP," he snarled throwing me a sword that clanked to the dirt floor. I yanked it up quick as he lunged for me. Our swords flashing in the moonlight. He continued his relentless attack. I dodged and weaved any I couldn't take with the sword.

"KATSU. STOP. WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" I snarl narrowly dodging a swipe at head. We clashed again I made a few light hits. Myself covered in scrapes and cuts, every time I knock him down he would come at me with frightening speed _. Out of all the nights I don't bring my sand..._

As we fought I lead him away from the building and deep into the forest. Without realising it hours had passed. My arms burned, and my feet ached in protest. I was putting everything I'd learnt into this. And Katsu wasn't holding back at all either.

But with all that speed it's taking its toll. He was slowing down. Getting sloppy. Seeing an opening I Jump into the air and pulled a Senbon from my sleeve and threw it. It hit him in the arm and he fell like a sack of potatoes into the mud. His sword useless as it had been knocked several feet away near a cliff fall that over looked the forest below.

He was shaking...no... he's…he's crying..., I have never seen him like this.

I land softly, breathing hardly as exhaustion began creeping up on me.

"Katsu...What...happened?" I breathed out heavily walking up to him. I kneeled beside and pulled him to a sitting position and yanking out the needle. But he continued to cry. He wrapped his bear like arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder.

I don't know how long I sat there but it must have been several hours because I saw the sun begin to rise above the mountain. Katsu has long stopped sobbing his heart out and exhaustion take over and he passed out on my shoulder.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in slowly feeling the fresh morning air in my lungs which woke me up more as I felt the rays of yellow and orange flicker across the blue sky as Katsu stirred from his sleep.

"What happened? Katsu." I muttered down to him. He looked down in shame. Probably remembering what he did last night.

He sat up and took a deep breath. The weight now gone made my shoulder ached as I moved, my back was also very stiff. Which I tried to stretch out unsuccessfully.

"The mission was a disaster. Our bounty knew we were after him and he had gathered support. We were outnumbered. We took most of them down, but he was strong. So strong that he nearly killed me. Roli...Roli jumped in and took the blow. He's dead. Yira. dead. And it's all my fault." He was on the verge of tears again.

I sighed looking down. I didn't know what to say. I'd never really connected well with people when I was younger so losing people wasn't an issue for me... Well not until I arrived here.

"Well, what do you plan on doing about it?" I said quietly.

His eyes hardened he glared at the floor in hate. "I want to kill him. For everything he's done." He sneered. I frowned.

"For justice or vengeance. One of those will lead you down a dark path and the other a better one." I looked at him seriously. "We are not murders. We bring people alive to have justice served to them. If you chose to kill him the you are no better than he his." He opened his mouth to argue but I cut him off quickly.

"I do understand that every so often you might kill your bounty but when that usually happens it's a reaction for self-preservation in battle. You don't think about it until after. What you are thinking is premeditated murder and a cover up. And that is a lot worse. Katsu. Do you understand." I said forcing out the last bit out harder than the rest.

"I'll let you think on that. In the meantime, I'm gonna get clean, Have my cuts seen to. And have a big nap." I stood up and cracked my knuckles and popping all the stiff joins. "Oh, and katsu." He looked up to me slowly.

"I'd suggest getting cleaned up before going back to the bar. The way you grabbed me last night could have been mistaken for a passionate grab, and if you show up roughed up and dirty. They are gonna assume we hooked up in the woods. And they've already begun a betting pool to see if we get 'together'. Can't let them think that now, can we?" He let out small laugh. Barely audible but there. "Even if you're like ten years older than me." I yawned slightly walking off for a well-deserved sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

My eyes snapped open, I looked to my left, yelping in surprise snatching my kunai from under my pillow and threw it at the figure beside me. He dodged it easily.

I rubbed my eyes properly to see Katsu sitting casually sitting in the chair beside the bed. He held a sheepish grin.

"I could have killed you." I hissed at him.

"I.. umm..sorry."

"What are you do here? And more importantly why are you watching me sleep? Do you realise how creepy that is?" I fired of at him.

He just shrugged. "I came to talk about yesterday. I wasn't here for very long, about five minutes. Besides you looked very peaceful, and yes, it is creepy. I won't do that again. I'll just poke you wake next time." He counters all my questions crossing his arms.

"Well what do you want to talk about?" I asked. It wasn't hard to guess on what he wanted to talk about.

"I want your help... you were right. And I'm sorry. I want him brought to justice. And killing him won't bring me peace." He bowed he head to me. I nod back, "and I'm sorry about yesterday. I let my anger drove me to fight you."

"Apologies accepted. Now what do you plan to do now?" I repeated the same thing I said yesterday.

"Well now that I've given it a big think over. I want to do all those chi things you suggested. If we have the upper hand, we can take that guy down. I'm in for whatever you have planned. But please. Help me." He got on to his knees this time.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Of course. Katsu."

He let out a sigh of relief as he stood up. "Now let's go to the practice range. Since you need to work on your long range since he is a short-range fighter."

 _(A week later...)_

I'd finally figured out what I was doing wrong. It was so simple.

Looking back on how Aang removed bending and Amon removes bending they were different but similar at the same time.

When Katsu was meditating I'd use a hint of energy bending to sense what was going on in his chi pathway system.

It was astounding. His pathway was missing one tenketsu in his forehead, unlike mine. My tenketsu has a chakra pool behind it which on Katsu he had a pool but there was no connection from the pathway to the pool. I guess now I know what makes a bender and a non- bender

Now I understand why it would take up to a week or two for the air benders to emerge. My theory is when harmonic converts lets the energy though the world at would in a sense it would grow and attach the tenketsu to the chakra pool flooding it with wind chi. And so new air benders.

But now came the tricker bit, if Amon is using blood bending to suppress bending he would have to put a blood clot around the pathway on the tenketsu like a valve and it would squeeze down until it's flow is stopped altogether but it's wrong. By doing it that way it would throw the body out of balance and would make the person sick after a long period of time.

The way Aang did it made sense and was much safer. When he removed Yakone bending he also put his thumb over a tenketsu just above the heart which was connected to the one in the head to balance it out and he closes that one and reconnect it to a separate pathway, so no chi is lost and the person if fine.

But I would have to see if my theory is true when I go to republic City.

It took another few days to figure out how to suppress the element chi from the normal pure form. Which brings me back to the head and the heart tenketsu points.

The one in the head contains the elemental factor while the heart one has the chi directly link to the head and to the stomach chakra pool.

And since they work together it makes up bending ability ( _AN: Do you know what I mean?)_

It was like holding soap grip to tight it slips, hold it too lose it fails. Katsu was handing a better time than me. Since he wasn't holding back an element he could move it much quicker around his body. When he was practicing I stuck a leaf on his head and it actually stuck. I was laughing for ages.

Katsu had given me a run for his money when we spared, I wasn't used my sand as I didn't want to keep relying on it all the time. At hand to hand he still kicked my ass.

Katsu was eager to go back to fight Genzo. Who'd I finally learn his name. But we had to be patient to get stronger to face him.

 _(Three weeks later...)_

"I can't believe it's taken so long" Katsu hissed at me as darted through the trees.

Our motorcycles I had hidden underground. We had now begun to travel by tree hopping ( _AN: like In Naruto. I know. there will be lots of Naruto references.)_ so not to alert Genzo or anyone working for him.

"Well best late and full prepared than early and skill-less." I hiss back in a hushed tone. I readjusted my mask as I hit a slight bump on a branch. We had decided on a completely new clothing for this operation.

Instead of normal cloths we came up for a new uniform that would suit us both. Well most of it I came up with...

I'd borrowed a lot of white hair powder to change its colour to a white is grey that stood up a lot like Kakashi. I wore a mesh vest shirt that stopped before my shoulders and went up to my neck. Under that I wore also a binder. On top of all that I had a thick vest that went diagonally across my chest covering more of the left than the right exposing the mesh but giving my right arm slightly more movement. Halfway down my biceps the mesh sleeve started to all the way to my forearms which had arm guards that faced outwards, were which I kept Senbon needles that lined the metal inside it.

I had a small utility belt that had food rations, poison and antidotes plus smoke bombs, a first aid kit and lastly a few herbal pills that increased energy a tenfold. I had a water pouch that connected to the belt and hung slight over the leg. I had simple back plain trousers that went to the knee and from the knee down my legs were just wrapped up in leg wrappings. And simple shoes. On my right thigh I had a kunai pouch wrapped around it. My sand gourd Id swapped with a smaller one that hung over my left side of my shoulder, tucked under that I kept my sword that peeked out to the right. Most of it was inspired from Naruto ANBU but with a mix of other things too.

( _Don't worry. I've posted the pictures of her cloths on Pinterest. They'll be in notes at the bottom)_

"Stop messing with it..." I muttered as we slowed down.

"It's uncomfortable. Besides why do I have to wear one too."

"Well for starters you'll get use to it and if Genzo recognised your face from before he taunt you and make you angry which will make you get sloppy- "

"All right. Genji. All right. You've made your point. Besides it's another quarter of a mile and we be there." He sighed. We had also decided on code names for when we are in uniform. Mine was Genji and his was Bear. Since I was in this uniform it made me look like I have a masculine figure, so there was no point in trying to tell people otherwise.

After five minutes of running we finally see a rundown house surrounded by the trees. I could just about see a road which I could clearly see motorcycle tracks. Fresh by the looks of it.

Outside the house there was two thugs guarding the entrance and two on the roof. We darted around the back, another two guards around the back.

"I bet 15 yuan's that there is that there are a total of ten of them including Genzo. Genzo being the centre of the house and nine thugs, four of them stationed at the back and the front. So that leaves five all around the house." He calculated analysing all the available windows and any other possible exits.

"And let's not forget that most of them might be benders." I added.

We look at each other. "Let's do this!"

. /pin/349451252330902276/ . /pin/349451252330902379/

These are the links to what her cloths look like Another note. Sorry it took so long for this one, I have completed a total of two the chapters for book 1 and book 3 ready for posing when I get around to finishing the other chapters before them.

Plzz comment and let me know what you think. If you can't use the links then on chapter 4 there is instructions on how to get to see the pics


	7. Chapter 7

We split off, he takes out the back and I take out the front guards. I threw a few Senbon at them which just scratched them on the arms. Damn...

Fortunately, Katsu told me to dip them in Shirshu poison. They turned in my general direction arms raised and ready to yell but the poison took affect and they keeled over like sacks of potatoes.

I sighed in relief. Darting forwards, my feet soundless across the grass as i got to the door. I got a few Senbon needles at the ready.

One...two...three...I kicked down the door and ducked to the right keeping my head down as I launched my needles at two of the guys who were sitting at a table, beer cans litters the table and floor.

I managed to hit the bigger burlier in the shoulder and leg but missed the lanky one who narrowly dodged it. The guy I hit fell hard on to the floor which made the whole house shake. Well so much for sneak attack...

The lanky guy shot a few fire balls at me, but my sand was quicker to cover me. I let a few tendrils swipe at him, the sound of hard running feet come closer. In his panic he didn't notice my sand creep up behind him.

My sand grabbed his feet and threw him it to the walls and into the doors knocking down two more thugs arriving from upstairs. They quickly got back up, but I was already charging at them. My hand dipped into my pouch and pulled a few shuriken's which I threw at one of them.

He jumped back in alarm and a few swipes him in the limbs, the Shirshu poison took effect. I ducked a large rock was aimed at my head I grabbed his falling team mate and chucked him at the other guy.

He ducked my attack, he lunges for me ripping some of the wall in to pellets and launches them.

My sand covered me easily. My hands quickly grabbed his wrist and I twisted it till he fell to his knees. I jabbed him the neck effectively knocking him out. I strained my ears listening out for Katsu. A second later I see his head pop around the door frame. "Eight down. Two more to go." He whispers pointing to the stairs. I shook my head and pointed to the door. He nodded and follow me out. I jumped using chi to stick to the wall I scaled the wall, Katsu followed suite.

The only side effect of using chi to stick to the wall is that I am unable to bend any elements, so for now I'll stick with Kunai's and Senbon.

I crept slowly to the window and peeked in. I could just about see two figures facing the door way ready to fight. My hands went to the window frame and pulled it up about a centimetre as quietly as possible. I glanced at Katsu, he nodded and pulled out his weapon his eyes fixed onto the older medium build guy. He had several tattoos that lined his arms along with scars that run deep along his shoulders and through his tats. So that's Genzo. I was curious to what he looked like. The other guy was a smaller build and only a few light scars on his arms.

I turned back to Katsu and nodded to count down. One... two... three... I ripped the frame up. He and myself jumped inside I throw the Senbon at the guy who manage to dodge last second and spun on his heels throwing an ice shard at us. So, he's a water bender... great...

My sand takes the blows while Katsu continues to throw his weapons, not daring for a close combat. He and Genzo seemed to dance around the room. Dodging and weaving each other's attracts.

I ducked and lunged forward thrusting my kunai forward and letting it glide and hitting it on his right thigh. He screamed out in pain falling to his side, using the momentum I brought my fist up into his jaw and he was out for the count.

I glanced at Katsu who was beginning to get the upper hand, since his more youthful build and stamina. Genzo is about his mid-forties. But he has more experience than Katsu.

It's get ridiculous now. They've been evenly match for ten minutes now.

"Bear. Just use the ceiling." I barked my British voice seeped out in an annoyed tone. He jumped high, using the wall as a springboard to land carefully onto the ceiling. This position made it easier to stay out of arm range and giving him the high ground. While Genzo would have to reach high with gravity against him and he would have to keep looking up to stop and attack.

Seeing he wasn't going to win he began to back towards the door. I simply kicked the floor sending a rock slab to cover the exit. Now he is unable to leave. I kept my weapon out but didn't engage, as It was Katsu's fight not mine.

Genzo was tiring now since his dodging and weaving began to get sloppy. His age was against him. And now Katsu was never within two meters Genzo wasn't able to land any blows with his sword or hand to hand.

I watched him as he ducked a few Shuriken flew over his head behind him but a second later there was a *twunk* I narrow my eyes as I see a very thin wire. Katsu pulled his arms back tugging hard on the wire that had wrapped around Genzo pulling tightly so his arms were stuck to his sides. He pushed his self-off the wall now, his fist ready to knock him out.

Genzo must have seen as he leaned to his side to avoid it but Katsu anticipates it and launched his knee forward and give him a swift kick into the floor with a room shaking thud. Without missing a beat, he pulled out a syringe and jabbed him in the arm. Shirshu poison that was much bigger dose, so he won't be move in for quite a while. Katsu was breathing heavy leaning hard on his knee. Well that was anticlimactic.

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, I turned to see a shard of ice a bit to close aimed for my head. Without thinking my hand shot out stopping the ice in its tracks and I shot it back at the guy, who I now realised had woken up. It caught him in the shoulder. He screeches falling to the floor. I pull my own syringe and hit him with it all so.

I turn back to see Katsu who was just staring at me his eyes behind the mask was full of surprise and shock. I gave him a look that told him 'I tell you later.' He nods for a fraction.

I cleared my throat, "There is one thing we forgot!"

"We have been planning this for weeks. What could we have possibly forgotten?"

I stole a glance at Genzo and the other guy. "Well we only have two motorcycles and ten bounties to collect and drop off."

He looked thoughtful, his hand under his chin. "How about this. We gather up all of them. You go collect the motorcycles. Then we search the grounds and the house. Clearly to bring in all their furniture and supplies they may still have a truck." I nodded and went to the bleeding guy. I grasped him by the collar and using a wire I tried his hand and feet together. I removed his belt and tied it hard around his thigh to slow down the bleeding. Using a bandage, I wrap his shoulder tightly too. I pulled his arms above his head and I sunk the walls around his hands to keep him in place. I glance to Katsu who had done the same, tied him up and dragged him over to me. I also sunk his hands into the wall.

It took twenty minutes to gather them all, some had their hands and feet stuck into the wall and floor. I had now gone to collect the bikes while He was scrolling through my bingo book, listing who are here and how much their worth. I had read it thoroughly before handing it over

Five were just simple new to banditry, they were the ones standing guard at the doors. Three were wanted in six states for grand theft and assault. Genzo and the water bender were wanted in eight states for theft, murder and assault.

It took me ten minutes of tree hopping I was back where I buried the bike. I used some wire and a few attachments to connect the bikes and put it in go by the wire.

After a few minutes later, I was zipping down the road at full speed with a big grin under my mask. _I love ani-sickness pills..._

I could see the house coming into view. I pulled in the breaks and the wheels to side causing it to spin sideways creating a bracket scratch in the dirt road. I could help but feel like a badass.

I hopped off the bikes looking up to the windows I nodded to Katsu, he jerked his head to the side slightly; as to say go check around.

I walked back into the forest, behind the house there were some tire tracks that most likely led to the garage, it looked like they had been an attempt at scratching them away.

I removed the hedge that was man handed to cover it. I walked slowly just in case, my eyes scanning every nook and cranny. A few minutes later I came across a small building with huge panel doors.

With a yank of my wrist the doors were yanked open with a screech of metal.

Inside was a two Cabbage Corp Jeeps, both were banged up but functional. Stolen no doubt. And several wooden crates. I rip open the top and it was filled with goods, another had weapons and the rest were mixed up with items that could be pawned off like jewellery and men's pocket watches.

I pulled out my note book and logged all that was here. Most of it can be returned. Hopefully. I had an idea and I was hoping for Katsu to be in board with it.

I tucked my notes away and searched the trucks. Funnily enough the keys were in the ignition. Ready to be turned on in an emergency exit. I emptied the back seats which also had supplies on top of them.

The engine gave a loud roar and a whine but worked as I drove to the house.

Katsu had in the meantime dragged the prisoners down to the front in a big pile. Genzo had been wrapped up in serval ropes. _Over kill much..._

"There are two trucks. We split them. Five in each. And attached the motorcycles to the back. Did you find anything." I ask stepping out the truck.

He shook his head. "The place is stripped. Only a few food supplies and beers. And very limited furniture."

"Well that's stocked it all in the garage with the trucks. There are serval crates with stolen goods and expensive other things." I handed him my book. He flicked through quickly. "Let's hand them in and sort it out the other things another day." He gave it back to me and began to pile the prisoner into the truck. I nodded and help him with them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I sighed happily sinking into my seat and a nice alcoholic drink in my hand.

Katsu plonked himself in the opposing chair with a smile gracing his lips.

"How are you feeling now? Katsu. "I said sipping my drink. "Better. Now I know he can't hurt anyone else."

"Well, He is going to be executed legally for his actions. So, justice served. And your hands are blood free." I added cheerfully.

"Can we talk. Outside." He told me quietly. Clearly a sensitive topic he wants to talk about. I nodded and followed him out. We walk until we reached the cliff side again. Well, at least this time he's not charging at me with a sword. This time.

"What is it? Katsu. What's bugging you?" I asked sitting over the edge, he followed my example and sat down also.

"How old are you?" I frowned at that.

"I'm 16. Why?" He continued to look out to the vanishing sun as dusk set in.

"Where were you born?"

"Does that matter? What's with the question all of a sudden?"

 _ **He's probing...**_ Kage pipes up. _**He saw you water bend. Remember**_.

I rolled my eyes. I sighed before speaking up, "Is it because you saw me water bend?"

He nods for a fraction, "Avatar Aang died 16 year ago-"

"I'm not the Avatar." I quickly cut him off.

 _ **You got to tell him something. Lie. Make something up.**_

 _Like what!_

 _ **I dunno. Say your dads a spirit or something or that you were cursed.**_

 _Spirit can't have children. He'll see right through that._

 _ **Stranger things have happened. Beside there no proof that spirits can't have offspring**_.

"I will only tell you how I can do that, if you promise never to tell a living soul unless I give permission. How does that sound?" I said after a long silence.

"I've trusted you so far and you've opened my eyes to see things differently. In a good way. So yes. I won't tell." He eventual spoke after five minutes.

"My father is a spirit." I held my breath as I said that. Uncertain if he'd leave me.

I looked down fiddling with my thumbs. His hand clasps my shoulder, which made me jump.

"Ok."

"Really?!" I looked at him surprised, he was grinning looking unfazed at me.

"Yeah. The first day we meet I knew there was something...different about you, And especially your sand bending." A look of relief passed my face. Now I didn't have to hide myself as much. Kage was giggling like a schoolgirl on a sugar high.

"Thanks Katsu. It means a lot." I mumble, feeling embarrassed clenching my jaw to not laugh. Kage you can stop that or your gonna make me laugh...

We continue to watch the wilderness around us for a while until he spoke up again.

"So, can you do your other voice." Eagerness laced his tone when he said that. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You notice that!" I raised my eyebrow at him. He chuckled at me, "Yes. I must say it's strange, but it suits you."

"Well that's a relief. It's exhausting to keep up the other accent." My normal voice rang out. At least for now I can give my vocal cords a rest.

"It sounds posh but not posh at the same time."

"I can assure you Katsu I am anything but posh. I inherited it from my dad." I grumbled fidgeting slightly however I couldn't help but sit up straighter. Man… keeping all those secrets really do weigh you down.

"So..." There was an uncomfortable pause as he said that. "You got any wackier ideas in that head of yours. Come on, I can tell there are."

"I do. But I want to ask you a few questions first. Don't worry. There are no wrong answers, it's just to clarify a few things for me." He nodded.

I took a breath and began. "I've noticed that no one regulates the hunts. So, if a new hunter went for a large bounty, the risk of them being killed is high. Am I correct?"

He bobbed his head "Yeah." His voice is sad. Think of Roli no doubt.

"What's your opinion of the white louts?"

He immediately scoffed. "Those pompous ass holes in blue. Glorified guards for the Avatar." I burst out into laughter at his expression. "Oh, thank g-the spirits. I'm not the only one."

He chuckled at me, "Don't get me wrong, I approve of the Avatar. But there supposed to be of all nations. But they haven't done much to keep the peace while I'm guessing the Avatar is in training. They just keep to themselves." He grumbled. I raised my eyebrows at him, I was surprised he knew about Korra's progress. My lips twitch as I fought the urge to point out about the Red louts but I'll bring that up another time.

"Perhaps we could do something about that." I mumble brushing my hair behind my ear, feeling his gaze.

"Well I was thinking of opening a new division in the hunter's guild. One where hunters are monitored in skill level. I know some people might disagree as bounty hunting is a non-military, but someone needs to keep control. I did a calculation and it's 1/3 success dependent on skill. Most of the time the hunters scare off the bounty in the chase. In the division they would be trained up in our new skills. We could offer our services to escort people to their locations, deliver documents and take down bad guys. Things like that."

I stole a glance at his face when I finished, "I have a few questions?"

He began, clearly interested. I did the best I could at answering them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's chapter seven. Finally. The next chap will be a time skip…..

Iv already written out episode two already. Gahhh is so frustrating, cause I want to post them but it won't make sense without the prologue before the seasons... so, until then, I'd love to know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"Here you go. It's all yours now." Mr Lu handed me the forms. I hid my blank look at the form as he pointed all the places I needed to sign.

I put the pen down feeling satisfied with it. Let's just say buying land isn't an easy process AND trying to make it untouchable buy Earth queen politics. Like tax and other unimportant things. Fortunately for me I had a few acquaintances that owed me a couple of favours.

So next week I'll have to pop by Bar Sing Sai to get it official. She'll most likely agree as it was on the edges of Earth kingdom territory and half of it is a giant canyon. (Picture will be put on Pinterest.) so she can't really do much with it.

I spent the rest of the afternoon sketching out possible buildings and training grounds while Katsu was sorting through the stolen goods and going through His contacts to fine the owners.

After his barrel of questions a few days ago he was onboard with me.

I snapped my book shut and got up off the floor. I brushed myself off and ported off to a certain quarry that specialises on marble. And yesterday I ordered a three by five size cube. Which just about fit into my rent truck. I had placed into the centre of my land. As a land mark for now. I had another reason for it.

Picking up my radio from the truck and buzzed. "Yo. Katsu. You busy." I called out loudly into it. It Was quite for a moment then a clatter from the other side.

"Oh...Hey. Nah. Just finished actually. What is it?"

"You still at the place?" I said moving to my seat of the truck.

"Yeah. I've striped the entire garage and boxed it into the truck. Why?"

"Well..I was thinking we should blow it up. You know. Hide all evidence we were there and to stop any other criminal pit stoppers." I said a bit too cheerful voice.

"Hmm" was his reply. Obviously in deep thought. "I could burst the gas pipe and make it look like an accident. Besides if Genzo knew about it then it clearly is a popular place for to rendezvous for other criminals." I turned the key and it roared to life.

"Ok." I could hear in his tone that deep down...he wants to blow something up. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Down the radio he has chuckling too. "I'll be there if five!"

"Five? Where are you?"

I put it down and shot forwards. _Well here goes nothing_. I focused on the truck and myself as the familiar cold washed over me. I pictured the road we went up last time, I felt a judder of the road for a second.

"Yes. Haha." I exclaimed as I was now going down the correct road now.

 _ **Good, you've learnt how to take larger objects with you now.**_

I rolled my eyes at kages interruption. _Wait...why didn't you tell me earlier? I could have saved my self the trouble of lugging that hunk of marble around._

 _ **You didn't ask. besides I wanted you to figure it out on your own, without me holding your hand every minute.**_

 _Humm..._

The house began to get into view along with a big truck in the front.

Katsu was sitting in the bonnet smoking something that I don't want to know.

"Hey. Now that your here what elements can you bend? Cause I can call in a few favours who can teach you the basics. Well apart from air, that is." He said uncrossing his legs and jumping off the bonnet.

"Uhh..I am capable of bending all, but fire I'm absolutely rubbish at. Water I'm decent but not my first call and air I'm good at it to keep it hidden. Except when I sneeze. I keep shooting my self-sky high." I grimaced at the thought of all the times I've hit my head onto the ceiling and the occasional wall.

He frowned, his hand under his chin in deep thought. "I know a few possible teachers for water and fire. Air unfortunately will be a self-taught or you would have to go to Republic City for a master air bender and I doubt you would want that." He concluded.

I nodded "Yeah. He would want to know if there were more out there and would probably keep bringing up the preservation of the air nation." I rolled my eyes as I said that.

"Now, back to blowing things up." I grinned broadly at the prospect of having the house engulfed in flames.

"It rained earlier so I doubt the trees would catch alight. I've striped the garage already and I've gotten word back about a few of the recovered stolen goods-"

"Well you've certainly been busy. I suggest that we get the trucks out the way, before that goes bang bang." I had to suppress some giggles. Katsu shot me a playfully glare for interrupting him, so I gave him a big grin.

Ten minutes later all the trucks were gone, and Katsu was a good several meters away in to the forest edge while I burst a gas pipe in the kitchen and shoved a newspaper into a toaster and legged it. I was surprised to see a toaster was available here, but I brushed that thought aside as I skidded to a stop by Katsu. After a minute of watching the house there was nothing.

Then there was an almighty

BOOM!

And the house was torn apart by the explosion of fire. The ground shook from the force. Birds nesting in the near trees flew off in panic at the noise.

Me and katsu on the other hand were cheering and laughing at the mess.

Katsu was right about the trees not catching on fire, but I used a very basic water bending move to douse any flames left that weren't naturally distinguished. Now that's one thing off my bucket list...

We sat there for twenty minutes watching it smoke as we talked, "I'll take you up on that offer. For a proper water bender. I mean. Who do you have in mind?"

"A man called Ao. We met a few years ago. We were partners for a short time. From what I could tell he retired from the hunters and took up a new job in architecture design in Ba Sing se. He was born in the Northern water tribe, but his family decidedly travel around the world then he was younger. But that's all I know about his past, he doesn't like to talk about his childhood though. We do keep in contact with each other and meet up every once in a while."

 _Architecture... huh... well that's convenient... for me that is…_

"If you send him a message I could meet him in Ba sing se. I'm actually got something to do there next week." I informed him, he looked to me curiously.

"Come on I'll show you why. But first let's drop these off somewhere privet. Oh, and can you grab a chisel and a hammer." I added standing up from our crouched positions in the trees.

An two hours later with the trucks away we were on our bikes again.

The journey would normally take five hours by road but if I could port a truck then I doubt a motorcycle would be harder.

As we were going down I reached across from my bike and beaconed my hand to him. He hesitatingly reaches out to me, I grasped his hand tightly and closed my eyes and focused. I heard him gasp as the cold tingle set in and then the road shifted. I open my eyes and we were back at my place. The dirt road leaving dust as we appeared.

Katsu immediately pulled in the breaks and pretty much leapt off his bike and threw up. My bike screeched to a holt.

"Hey, you Ok?" I called out as he took a few deep breaths, leaning onto his legs.

"What in spirits name was that?" He wheezes. I open my mouth to answer but he quickly interrupts.

"Actually, I don't want to know. Probably some spiritiey crap from your daddy!" He plonked himself onto the floor. After a few minutes he began to look around the location.

"Where are we?"

"Well I thought this place could be the location of our base. You know for the thing we talked about." His eyes widen at the hint I was giving him.

"All of this? How much land did you buy?"

"Ten miles each way. From that point." I said pointing to the marble slab, a good twenty meters away.

"I was thinking of having a glass sphere building right between those two peeks. And we could have living arrangements set up for those not duty or no place to go. And over there, just behind the peeks is fertile grounds for growing foods and-"

"Ok. Ok I get it. You've certainly thought this through. Haven you?"

I blushed at that comment. I scratched the back of my neck, putting on a grin. I went to my bike and pulled out the sketched from the bag.

"In a couple of years, I wanted to accomplish this." I pointed to the sheets as he flicked through them.

"So, you want to build a city? With its own military. Who would come to populate it? and the cost is extremely high to attempt something like this."

"Umm. I reason I thought about it was because during my travels there is a large amount of poverty, discrimination to non-benders and homelessness. This place could be a chance for new beginnings. I know for a fact in Bar sing se has tones of that happening. Republic city the highest in the homeless. But this place could be a place of equality and peace. Especially when we have no Avatar to lead. We could help maintain peace during when the Avatar training period. We could be people of all nations to help, unlike the white lotus who's staying at the south. We would step in anywhere in the world to help."

"That's a lovely speech but we'll need the man power and the cash for construction-"he frown but with worry on his face.

"I've thought that through. I can provide money for the construction for a while until coins start flowing. So, after talking to Ao we could see what he thinks and get him on board too." He nodded as I talked.

"Do you think it's wise to bring in homeless people here. Don't get me wrong it's a good way to get supporters but don't you think it's also risky. They could be homeless cause of drugs or something worse"

"Yes, I'm aware which is why first I do background checks and incorporate them into my spy web. It'll be a way of keeping eyes and ears on the activity's going on around us and for each other to keep eye on themselves. No one thinks twice about a hobo in alleys or in places where normal people aren't supposed to be. It's a good way to test them too. As new people join the web a few can disconnect and joins us here. It'll take some time to set that up completely. I do have contacts set up in a few places already. What do you think?"

"Ok. Let's do this. But first. What's that?" He points to the marble.

We walked over to it. He went over to examine it. "I want you to put Roli's name in it?" His head snapped to me in confusion.

"To be a reminder on why we're doing this. To protect and serve. I know bounty hunters are forgotten pretty quickly and certainly people in the United Forces who are killed in action. This is so people don't forget, big of small impact that that they accomplish in their life. I know Roli had a small funeral that very little people attended. So-" I was cut off by his arms wrapping tightly around me as he gave me a tight hug. "Thank you" He whispered gratefully.

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se next week to get this place to be independent from the Earth kingdom."

He let me go and raised his eyebrows at me, "I've heard that the earth queen is horrible. And would toss anyone in prison without a second thought."

"Well I plan to go undercover and not a bounty hunter, she detests anyone with that status. We all know she is more concerned over her wealth and powers than her people. But I can be very persuasive."

A few days ago Kage had been showing me how to manipulate my chi and to use it on other people much like a Genjutsu but since I'm still new to this kind of minor energy bending, and on top of that still very new to it as well the basic line it to make the person I'm using it on more compliant with my request and thinking it was their own idea. I just need a second for eye contact so Kage could get it working. knowing how she hates eye contact may be a little trickier, But I'll find away.

I have absolutely no idea how Suyin managed to get her City independence. Although now that I think about it she probably had an easier time since she is a Beifong and a lot of creditability in the Earth kingdom.

Besides I have seven months to kill until Korra arrives in R.C. And with all the crap that going to happen I could at least try to make a difference to the people around us. Like the fall of Ba sing se, the vulnerable citizens caught in the cross fire of bandits and raiders.

I brushed those thought out my head. _That hasn't happened yet.. no need to worry about that for awhile._

I spent the rest of the afternoon watching Katsu carve into the marble and chat of what else to do.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I've said it before and I'll say it again I hate trains. Trains are the second mode of transport I dislike. Not enough to make me sick but enough for me to hate them and on top of that my anti sickness pills have run out so I I'd have to make a stop at a few selected shops to make more of them.

I was on the train in Ba Sing Se on the way to the centre ring. I had removed all my weapons, but my sand and I put my sand bender colony goggles around my neck and dressed myself into a very clean version of my normal where without any creases or dirt. First appearances can make all the difference. I made a stop at my base to retrieve a selected item I found buried in the pit of coins and jewels was the original Earth kings crown, that was stolen by no good shadow bender seven hundred years ago. Should make a good piece offering to also make her more...open minded. Or at least get her to pay attention to me instead of being dismissive.

As I arrived I was greeted by a few Dai li agents. I handed over a form that Katsu helped fill out to allow me entry and prof of appointment.

I was escorted to a room where there were a few people waiting, no doubt wanting to speak to the queen for something too.

I sighed and sat into a seat a few seats away from everyone. I have no doubt in my mind the queen would make all of us wait for a good few hours between each other's appointment, most likely as a power play.

I watched as Gun arrive and take a scrawny mousy looking guy to her. Going over the rules like no eye contact, bow low enough and all of that shit.

I glanced at the clock. Three hours since my appointment was supposed to start. I let a small bit of sand out and bean to play with it.

With both hands I made a mouse in one and a cat in another, one hand controlling one. I made them chase each other humorously. I could see a few waiting guests starting to watch to relieve themselves of the boredom.

After an hour of that I put it away since my wrists were getting tired, despite a protest of a few people. I rubbed them trying to flex the muscle.

"You're a sand bender?" A voice beside me spoke up. I jumped in alarm, I turned to see...Suyin Beifong siting casual a few seats away. I shot her look, but she smiled in amusement.

"What gave me away? My sand gourd or my goggles." I said snarky, trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

She looked to me curiously, trying to figure out of some my age is wanting to see the queen.

"I'm 17." Was all I said leaning back. I knew that look she was giving me _all_ too well.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"No. But you were thinking it." I smirked. She shrugged but there was a loud band and we both turn to see the guy from before getting dragged of by the Dai Li.

"Is that a normal occurrence?" I asked Su who didn't looked surprised by that.

Now this was her turn to be surprised by me. "What makes you think I would know." She raises her eyebrow at me. I smiled, "Well, your body language is too relaxed to be a first-time visitor."

She was about to reply when Gun arrived, "Yira Teselo."

"Here." I stood up and straightening myself up.

"I'm sorry but your gourd must stay here." He rushed out apologetically. I shrugged in left it on my seat. "Of course,"

As I left I could feel Su's stare on the back of my neck as Gun began to go through the do's and don'ts. I straight my poster and walk to make me more formal. When the doors opened I could immediately feel the gazes of the Dai Li in the roof above us and the hard look of the Queen, trying to find any sort of weakens on my impassive face as I bow lowly to her.

"Well what do you want? It the only reason people come to see me." She barks coldly her eyes narrows.

I 'frowned' "I want nothing from you. Your majesty- "

"Then why are you here, to waste my time then." She said sharply.

"Of course, not your majesty, I came to deliver a gift that I discovered during my travels that should rightfully be returned." I said coolly handing Gun the box. Who got a nod from the queen. He opens the box carefully; his eyes widen in shock.

"What is it? Show me!" The queen demand patience wearing thin.

Gun's hand dips into the box and withdraws the crown. She raised her eye brows in surprise as she looked to me and to the crown.

She looked thoughtful. We lock eyes for a second but that is all the time I needed as Kage got to work with planting the idea. She blinked rubbing her eyes but then returned to looking at me in deep thought.

"Where are you from girl?"

"I was raised near the Si Wong dessert in an isolated village. Your majesty." I answered calmly, keeping my head low and respectful. Mentally want to scrub my mouth out from all this ass kissing.

I could hear Kage giggling in the background which I am trying not to focus on.

"Where did you find this item?"

"I found it in a cave at the bottom of a small pool underneath the great divide, but the place looked to have been raided before my arrival. Your majesty."

"Humm.." she continued to look thoughtful at me. "Let us have tea and talk some more." She got up from her throne and walked in the direction of a door to the right. Gun grabbed my arm and tugged me along. I didn't bother trying to break his grip. As I was trying to not look too bewildered by her request. And judging by Guns face he didn't expect that too.

Two hours later I finally left the queens side half mortified and the other pleased. Please to get what I wanted which was my land restriction free as a 'reward' So I was going to have the money I paid for it given back. But mortified because she was trying to set me up with Prince Wu. _Kage what_ _ **did**_ _you do! She was_ _ **flirting**_ _with me._

 _Gahhh as soon as I'm getting to my temporary house I'm scrubbing by self red-raw cause of all the looks she was giving me._

 **I…umm..may have made you look brilliant in her eyes. I guess I didn't account for her being gay.**

The Earth queen is gay. _Why_ am I even surprised by that? Well Earth nation is slow when it comes to homosexuals. I'm am assuming she hasn't clocked that yet. I mean come on, she's like 50 years older than me... ew ..ehh..gross.

I had to suppress a shiver as I arrived back into the waiting room. My sand gourd was still in its place on the empty seat. So, no one was brave enough to take a peek at it.

Gun had disappeared before I got to this room. Su was still waiting patiently in her seat. I collapsed into a near seat and put my head into my hands.

"It didn't go that well. I take it" Su asked.

I shook my head, "Oh, no. It went brilliantly, until she tried to set me up with her great nephew." I shuddered. She blanched at that, looking speechless.

"Miss Teselo. With me." I turn to see Gun had appeared. I nodded and followed him out, with my sand gourd tightly on my back. I waved to Su as the door closed.

He leads me to another room and handed me several pieces of parchment and paper work to officialise everything. And a box of gold which looked to be a bit more that I paid for. I didn't trust me self to talk, I nodded and was escorted out by the Dai li agents.

I stuffed the box into my bag- porting it off to base- and going down the train to middle class, where my house is currently.

I spent the whole afternoon neck deep in the bath, scrubbing myself and cursing at Kage for his ideas.

Katsu had not stopped laughing when I told him, so I hung up the phone pouting, no doubt getting several jokes lined up for when I arrive back.

This tops my most embarrassing moment in my entire life.

On the bright side I'm meeting Ao tomorrow afternoon since he lives in the middle-class section.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

and that's chapter eight. Man, I was laughing with the Earth queen stuff going on. If there is anything you don't get in this chap. PM me and I can explain any questions.

And we've meet Su in this chapter too. Originally, I wasn't going to add her but I though why the hell not... Su will be in other chapters too.


	9. Chapter 9

At noon, the next day I was sitting comfortably at the Jasmine Dragon.

Waiting for Ao to arrive, so I ordered a large pot of tea and going over in details of my sketches. After an hour a man approached my table.

"Excuse me. Are you Yira Teselo? Katsu told me to talk with a woman it a sand gourd." He inquired. I looked up to see a man in his late twenties or early thirties. Black short hair in a Bolin's hair style and deep blue eyes. If it wasn't for his tanned water tribe skin and eye colour I would have thought he was an Earth kingdom citizen.

"Are you Ao?" He nodded "I'm Yira Teselo. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. And we sat down.

"Tea?" I asked pulling a second cup from behind the drinks menu.

"Yes. Please." He smiled softly.

"Katsu informed me you're a water bender in need of training. But I'm confused. Your clearly a sand bender- "

I cut him off. "I know. But can we have that conversation in private. Without so many ears around."

I told him quietly, He frowned but nodded reluctantly. "There was another reason I wanted to talk to you about. How good an architect are you?" I asked.

He smirked. "Well. That depends on what you want building."

I handed him the sheets, his eyebrows rose as he looked through them and making "hum..." every once in a while. I could see in his eyes that there were millions of calculations running through his mind.

We sat there for a good ten minutes until he spoke up, "Very interesting but there will need to be a few modifications to make it work. But most of it is doable." I couldn't help but grin at his expression. He has getting excited the more he looked through the papers.

"So, will you join us? With your collective skill along with me and Katsu we could change people's lives for the better."

I put my hand out, he didn't hesitate, and he shook the firmly. "If you can give me the direction I can be there next week. I'll need to tie up a few loose ends here." He smiled letting go of my hand and standing up.

"Are you sure? I didn't want to pull you from your life here."

He shrugged, "Yes, besides my boss keeps taking the credit for all my work. Now I have a chance for something better." I pulled out a map that I circled of where it is and how to go there in highlighted ink.

"I'll be here for about two weeks, there's things I need to do here. But when I get back, me or Katsu can explain about the other _thing_." I told him as I gave him the map.

He nodded at the hint and left with my sketches to go over more later or to improve. He walked off with a bounce in his step.

Now I've got two weeks to start recruiting from all the rings, a few servants in the centre a few workers in the middle and several in the outer ring. After I do that I'll go home.

 **Two weeks later**

I ported my bags away to base, normally I would teleport away but with so many eyes around; and I'm not just talking about the Dai Li. I'd need people to see me leave, besides since I'm taking the long route I'll stop by a few villages and make a few connections there.

I did however collect my motorcycle at an underground parking centre for Sato mobiles and bikes like my own, just for visitors and guests just outside the walls.

Several hours later I slowed as I approached a village. The feeling felt... off here. Something wasn't right. It was quite... too quite.

Even though it's sunset, people should be milling around doing their own thing. I got off my bike and placed my palm flat in to the floor concentrating.

After about two minutes I could slowly feel vibrations echoing from the houses. Nervous heart beats hiding away in their homes- well apart from a few sleeping rough in the alleys.

My eyes snap open as I heard in the distance a truck or probably a jeep, going by the sounds of it.

I grabbed my bike and hid it behind a few crates in a nearby ally. And quickly covered it with a sheet.

I climbed up onto a roof just as the jeeps rolled in. Four men jumped out. Bandits. I glower at them, I means seriously can I have a day off when something doesn't happen! It's become a real headache.

I watched them as they were jeering at each other's they began to pull apart crates. I looked around to see if there were any local law officers, but there were none in the local vicinity.

Their laughs and jeers began to get angry as they found the crates empty. Clearly this is a place they've hit before; no wonder people here are scared. I'd have to act quick, so they wouldn't attack people in their homes.

I stalked the until they split up into two groups. One going left and the other right. I followed the left ones as they were heading up the blacksmiths where there were no doubt weapons.

I hopped off the roof quietly, my seat near silent as I walked, i uncorked my gourd and let the sand out.

I let it slither close to the ground in their bling spot.

"Hey. Ton. I got a bad feelin'" one of the guys slowed as they neared the court yard to the little shops and the smiths.

"Come on. Man up. Besides-yaahh-"He was quickly cut off as I grabbed him, my sand tightly around his ankle and chucked him into a wall, knocking him out. Not taking any chances I buried his arm into the floor. I ducked back in to the shadows.

The guy yelped out in fear. Looking around him in alarm, I smirked.

 _Kage a little help..._

I crept up behind him, Kage tugging on the shadows to hide my face but my eyes.

The guy still panicking finally notices me, we lock eyes and Kage got to work. My eyes tingles slightly with told me it was in effect.

I smiled sadistically as I walked up to him, "You best start believing in ghost's story's, cause you're in one," I hissed, as the moon appeared from behind clouds. Which I might add has excellent timing.

He froze for a second, his eyes rolled back, and he dropped to the floor in a dead faint. I smirked and buried his hands also.

 _Hey Kage. What illusion did you do?_

 _ **It was something I drew from your memory. I made him see the skeleton crew effect on you, from..I think it was from pirates of the Caribbean. You wold is a funny place!**_

I chucked at that. But that was cut off as I heard yelling down the street. Not missing a beat, I jumped up on to the roof and followed the sounds of the commotion. Hopping from one roof to another.

It was the other two men who was backing a woman about my age in the corner. I clenched my fists angrily as I knew what their intentions were.

The girl looked to have been sleeping in the ally, so homeless and mildly malnourished. Her cloths were filthy and had holes in. it was hard to get any details from her face

I growled in anger and jumped between them. I let my sand scatter all around us as I jumped. I landed softly. Glaring at them as I straitened up.

"Oh lookie. Another one to join the fu-gah" he didn't get time to finish his sentence at my scattered sand had grabbed his foot, he tried to fire bend a ball at me but my sand simply encases his arm.

The other guy threw a rock aimed for my head, but I simply ducked and clenched my fist. Crushing the arm and leg of the guy. He screamed in agony, as his bones were turned to paste. I dropped him to the floor and lunged for the other guy.

I pulled a few Senbon from my back pocket and threw it at him. He screeches as it hit him in the chest making him resemble a porcupine but missing any vital organs. I gave him a swift kick in the groin and a punch in the face as he fell to the floor out cold.

I look around to see the girl curled up behind a bin, trying to make herself as small as possible. Fear in her eyes.

"Please don't hurt me." Her voice barely a whisper as I approached slowly slightly and knelt down to her height, putting my hands up to show her I'm am unarmed.

"I won't. They didn't hurt you?" She shook her head rapidly. My hand goes to my satchel slowly as she flinched at the movement sinking into the wall as far as she could go. I pulled out my canister of water and a few oranges. I placed them carefully onto the floor in front of her and backed off.

"Here. It looked like you haven't eaten in ages. I'll be by the stone Well if you want to talk." I stood up and walked off, picking up the guy and hoisting him over my shoulder and dragging the other by his collar.

I plonked them at the well so they were leaning against the wall, making sure to tie them tightly- well apart from the mangles limbs one who I Just ties one leg and an arm. I gathered up the other two as well.

I pulled my bike out of it hiding place and pulled up my seat. There were a few items hiding in it. One of it being Shirshu poison and my bingo book. I gave all four a jab of the poison as they slept. Flicking through the book did not reveal any information on them. Which didn't strike me as odd as it can happen sometimes that a bandit can be clever enough to cover their tracks or there were no one left to tell about the bandits.

I sat on a long slab of stone I bent as a seat, with all the men on the left side of it as I leaned on the well as a backing.

My hand twitched slightly as I heard a shuffle of feet. I turn to see an old man exiting his house and walking over to me his torch shine brightly.

"Thank you miss. We've been trying to send messages to the other villages but we were cut off-"

"Excuse me. But who are you?"

"O-oh. I'm ling Hu. The mayor of this village." He bristled slight at the interruption. But continued on, "The bandits has also cut the phone lines. So, we were unable to call for help. So thank you very much for dealing with these men. If there's any way we can repay you just let me know."

I nodded and pulled out a radio that sat snugly behind my bike seat. "Here. Make you call. The signal should reach the next village for help. I'll collect it later." I handed it over to him. He nodded his thanks, relief written all over his face as he walked back to his home to make the calls. I took a deep breath and sighed as I looks up to the stars.

"I'm impressed. There aren't that many people that can sneak up on me like that." I announced looking behind me to see the girl from the ally, she was frozen like a deer in the headlights about to put the drinks canister onto the well wall.

I could tell she was about to bolt but I spoke up quickly, "Might I hear your story?"

She looked confused, "w-why. I'm a nobody." She squeaked out.

"Oh please, during my travels I've never meet anyone who wasn't a nobody. Nobody is nobody. You are someone. I want it know what someone like you is sleeping rough on the streets." I said cocking my head to the side. She still looked uncertain, I pulled out a sweet bun from my satchel. "Here. You still look like a taking twig. Maybe I could help?" I threw her the bun which she caught easily. She looked thoughtful for a minute and nodded, taking a seat at the end of my make shift bench fiddling with the wrapper of the bun nervously. I placed my palm onto the bench. As a precaution to check she's not lying.

"I-Ok. It started three years ago. My father was a late shift at his work. He arrived home much later than he should have, he said he was ambushed by some people and one of them in a mask had taken his bending. Since ma died in child birth it was him and my grandmother who raised me. Without his bending he lost his job. My grandmother had some saving still we were just surviving on that for a while until my father could find a new job. But there were non-around for a non-bender. Not even manual labour was available. Eventually we were forced out our home and onto the streets. My father tried to find jobs in other villages in until he found a meagre job that barely got us food to eat daily. Last month he never came back from his job, I found out that a load of bandits had robbed the store he was working in and they killed the staff." She sucked her breath on trying not to cry, but she was close to tears.

"My grandmother had gotten ill so I came here looking for a job so I could buy medicine, but no one will take me on. And then they showed up and-and" she stutters her shoulders her hunching forward.

"Was it these men?" I asked calmly. She shook her head, "No. A water bender apparently who was going to join up with a man called Genzo."

I couldn't help but stiffen slightly at that. She must have noticed "you've meet him before. Haven't you?"

"Yes. A friend of mine, katsu. Whose partner was killed by Genzo so he and me went and took down his group just about three weeks ago. Genzo is dead and his other accomplices were either in prisoned or dead." She looked wide eyed as I told her. She burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me, I patted her back as she cried.

"If your desperate for a job I'll give you one." She froze looking up to me, "r-really. For real. No joke. An actual job?"

I nodded as she let me go, "I'm planning of building a city, but a city needs people and people need food. There is a selected piece of land I plan to use for growing our own food but the land need working. What do you say?"

"I- well can my grandmother come too."

"Yes."

"Then I accept." I think this is the first time I've seen a shred of confidence in all the time we've talked.

"I'll need to stop at a few places first. There currently no houses built so I'll need to get several tents. And a few other bits." She nodded stuffing the bun in her pocket.

"Where is your grandmother now?" I said straightening up off my seat.

"The next village along west from here. Three hours walk." She mumbles, her arms crossed loosely.

"Well we could take the jeep. The men won't be going anywhere any time soon. I'll go check with the mayor of this village if I can take it. I doubt it's stolen as it looks too clean and well kept. All I need is the permission from the mayor. Oh, and one other thing, I didn't get your name."

"N-noa. My name is Noa."

"Well nice to meet you Noa, I'm Yira.

She nodded as walked off. I was gone for ten minutes with a grin, my radio and some gas. Not bad at all. A free jeep. I put my bike at the end, so it hung where the spare wheel is supposed to be.

We got in and Noa gave me a few directions on where to go.

After an hour drive we arrive at a large village/town. I parked the jeep and followed Noa down a few streets until we got to a more deserted area in to an ally.

"Grandmother. Grandmother." She called out looking around. There was a rustle and a bag moved, a face popped out.

"Noa. You're ok. I was getting worried." The elderly lady croaked out from underneath the rubbish, she was shivering and very pale.

"I'm here now." Noa gives her gran a hug. I could see her eyes land on me, "Who's she?"

"She's offered me a job."

"Humm.." she was now giving me a suspicious look.

I shrugged it off, "How long has she been ill?"

"A-a bout a week. But she's been getting worse. At first I thought it was a cold but it didn't go away-"

"It's pneumonia. At its earlier stages." I interrupted, "the early stages include dry cough, low fever, fatigue and chest pains. Am I correct?" I indicated the last bit to the lady. She nodded reluctantly, obviously had figured it out herself.

"Y-you knew! Why didn't you tell me!" Noa growled with anger was lacing her tone. "I didn't want to worry you too much." She whispered looking down sadly.

I sighed getting both of their attention, "Well how about you talk about that later, I can get you a hotel for a night and for a clean-up, then we can continue to my place. Is that ok?"

They nodded and we both helped the grandmother into a hotel.

I got Noa her grandma to one room, while they were cleaning up I made sure to have the staff send up a few medications for the grandmother to help with the fever.

Fortunately, one shop was still open, where I was able to grab a few basic clothing for both of them.

Noa burst into tears again when I gave them to her. I finally managed to get away to my room, so I grabbed the phone. I waited is it rung.

"Hello." Katsu's voice from the other side.

"Hey Katsu. How's it going?" I said cheerfully.

"What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" I grumbled while he just laughed, "Oh please. It's late evening. You don't call unless it something. And on top of that you are a trouble magnet. So, it not hard to sus that out."

"Well we may have some people joining us sooner than we thought."

He was quite for a moment, "What happened?" He sighed. I spent the next hour going through on what went on this evening. With him adding a few ideas.

"It makes sense. While Ao is focusing on the construction Noa can along with a few others can work on the fields. But we'll need a good dozen or more tents for people who are staying."

"Yes. Ao is also getting contracts for merchants to get a bit of money circulating. Unfortunately that won't be happening for a while. In the up side Ao had been able to detect a place for a few Wells to go in until we can get underground plumbing sorted. Ao had gone over the designs you've done, and I think you might like them. He's already ordered some building supplies and builders to starting in a few weeks for the basics like toilets and things like that. He just your opinion on the big building." Katsu explained. I nodded, I couldn't help but feel excited now. It was all going very well.

"I'll see you in a few days Katsu."

"Night. Yira." He yawned for the other side. I slept peacefully that night with a big grin on my face.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on. Don't leave."

"I'm sorry. But I have to." I was currently trying to reason with Noa into letting me leave for a month or so.

"Why?" She pouted. I shook my head in amusement.

"I've just got a feeling. And my gut is usually right. So I have to listen to it. Beside your gran is getting better, spend some quality time together. Have some tea, play a few card games, stuff like that until the equipment arrives." She continues to pout.

It had been a week and a half since Noa arrived here, I was very surprised when in the next morning at the hotel was that she had brown hair instead of back hair. I guess all that time on the street didn't give them time to bath properly. And now on a new food diet of high nutrition and protein, she was looking much healthier. Along with all that, her grandmother had been getting better, keeping her hydrated, bungled in blankets and medicine every once in a while.

I shook away those memories. "I maybe be back sooner than expected. I won't know until I go." She reluctantly nods and lets me continue journey out. I packed my bag with a tent, a few supplies and a small amount of cash.

I needed to go slow. There was just something off I needed to find or do, it was something that I don't know and it's bothering me. I severely hope it not an Avatar instinct, like when Korra decides to face Amon when and where. It was frustrating for me not knowing what it is.

I had already told Katsu earlier so he knows, construction had already begun as the equipment arrives a few days ago and the workers arrived yesterday. They have begun working on roads and plumbing before any buildings can be done.

Well...time to go. Besides I'm curious to see how much can be done in a month. I made sure to stock up on anti-sickness pills, so I should be good for a while.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Five days...and NOTHING.

My back is getting stiff for all the constant journey on my bike.

After a few hours going down a very long dirt road, I looked up to see an airship following the path. Good that means there a city around here. I was running low on fuel and water supplies.

My bike began to whine and slow as it made little puff sounds before it came to a stop.

Ok so, I may have miscalculated on how much gas I had. _Great_. Note of sarcasm.

Grumbling I got off it and pulled it off the road into the trees around me. About a hundred meter in I bent a small hole to hide it from robbers with a small slab of stone covering it. I have No idea which city I'm heading too but I really hope it had gas stations.

I stomped my way back to the road and began my trek.

Forty minutes later I got over a large hill the only words I could say were "Well…shit."

I was at Zaofu.

Really. Zaofu. Out of all the places... I came here. Scowling I continue to walk up the road that led to.. by the look of it to where all the airships are docked. The rivers flowing by looked beautiful though.

There was a huge metal door with two guards at the front in the typical Zaofu, pointy out/ diamond shape clothing and metal armour. I personally liked the Republic City armour than to Zaofu's.

As I approach, they stood up taller instead of chatting with each other.

" State your name and business." the guy on my left ordered blankly.

" Yira Teselo. My motorcycle ran out of gas about a mile away, I'm a traveller so this was one of the places I planned to visit. I came to visit for a couple of hours. Is that ok?"

" That will be fine. But you will need to wait for an official to talk to you before you can wander." I nodded as he opened the door.

He showed me to a room a corridor away, where there were a few seats available. There were no windows to look out of unfortunately, my gourd made a funny clunking sound as I removed it and put it on the floor beside me.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep relaxing breath. I'm just glad to be out the sun.

Half an hour later my ears pick up the faint sound of footsteps coming closer. About two people going by the sounds of it. One heavy- must be the guard and the other quite lighter footsteps- indicating that the person was shoeless. Awei no doubt...

I cracked my eyes open as the door handle of the door turn. I looked at him with a bored expression as he entered.

" Miss Teselo. Greetings, my name is Awei. Welcome to Zaofu. This way, please." he greeted me with the traditional bow. I returned it and we walked out the room.

" How long do you plan on staying? If you don't mind me asking?"

I knew he was probing for security questions. Not that I cared anyway.

" Just for a few hours. My bike ran out of gas and I need to restock my supplies." I shrugged calmly. He nodded as we walked to a railway.

I grimace as I stepped on, my hands tightened on the seats." I hate trains," I muttered after seeing him give me a funny look.

" Visitors are permitted to the shopping district only," he told me as the train took off to the biggest lout's flower dome with all the taller buildings.

I literally bounced off the train as it rolled into the station. I noted that Awei had stayed on the train. But didn't say anything, probably gone to see Su about my arrival. After all, she likes to know who enters her city.

I did, however, stand out like a sore thumb. There was like five of people including myself, NOT in the traditional Zaofu style clothing which was when I was walking around the place.

I ignored all the looks I was getting as I arrived at a small cafe. The tea was decent but a bit...bland in flavour. The cookies, on the other hand, were delicious. I may or may not have bought an entire box for later.

Zaofu is a beautiful place, the mountains around us. The waterfalls from the mountains that fall into a few rivers that flowed around each of the sections of the city.

I know my city will not be magnificent as this place, but it will serve its purpose. I sighed putting down my empty teacup and gathering up my things, I left promptly leaving since I had already paid my bill.

I made a few stops to gather some small supplies and few cool tourist's toys. As I wandered around I began to see a few familiar places, like right now was what I'm assuming is the town hall where Kuvira has everyone bow to her.

I sat on the steps that were like the bottom of an art display that was directly in front of the hall. So I pulled out my new sketchbook and charcoal pencils and began to draw.

When I first arrived in this world I was a terrible drawer but when I started my sword and Senbon training my hands were less shaky and faster too.

I'm best at landscapes and watercolour than I am at drawing faces, I can do figures and clothes but faces I'm still terrible at. Some peoples would disagree that art is only for those who can do a drawing without too much effort required to make it look stunning.

But I don't care what those people think. Everyone can draw, it just requires time and patience. In Which, people get too impatient and their work is sloppy.

As I drew the mountains and the buildings in front of me, I could see the everyone settling down for lunchtime so the cafes and getting full and the streets were quieter.

Which suited me fine. so, I didn't have to draw around them anymore.

My hand glided over the page as the railway in front of me took its form on the page. Slowly I began to add in the small details, but my eye caught something out of place.

Narrowing my eyes, I snap my book shut and placed it beside me, the pencil rolling off somewhere down the remaining steps.

I walked up to the viaduct, craning my neck for a better look. _There._

My eyes spot a bolt missing from the frame, I scanned the floor in search of the missing object. There was nothing on the floor. That's the thing I love and hate about Zaofu, it's that clean floor without a trace of dirt apart from its special parks. Anything on the floor would be a dead giveaway. Easy to spot.

I stalked up the nearest pond that runs under the viaduct and peered in. Bingo. Pulling up my sleeve, my hand goes into the cold water. After a second, I withdraw it, as I clasped the small metal object.

I pulled it close for a proper examination. This wasn't an accident... It's been cut... I started at the clean cut on the bolt. If it were broken by accident then it should have been all jagged but this... This is sabotage.

I immediately look back at the viaduct, my eyes widen when I saw it wasn't the only one. The viaduct began to shake as a train was speeding this way...

 _Shit..._

I could hear the loosen connections clang and shake in the joints, I stumbled back. My eyes searching for any guards around. But there were none around.

There was a loud cracking sound as the damages bolt all fell apart, causing a section of the viaduct to dislodge and fall down. Like what Lin does when escaping from the equalists but the opposite way around.

I began to run as the train came into view. I could hear it breaks but its force and speed it won't stop in time.

My eyes landed on a figure who seemed to be too engrossed in a book than to look up to see a train heading straight for them.

I growled in frustration as I change direction so now I was running for the guy.

The train had now screeched horribly as it follows the fallen pathway and heading for us. My sand was out and had grabbed the train from the front but that seemed to cause it to twist onto its side. I laced my hands and arms with a coating of chi as it came close, with also a minor layer of sand coating them. I grunted as I felt the force of the train on my arms and shoulders aced in protest.

I dug my feet into the ground, the guy had frozen after hearing the sounds and bangs and had stumbled to the floor. To my relief, it began to slow but it would still hit the guy. My sand has moves from the front and was shooting to the wall behind us on where the guy now leaning against, as the train pushed me along to the wall I made my sand push against the wall and bounce back like a spring which seemed to do the trick in slowing it down.

I let go of the train side and lunges for the guy on the floor, I snagged his collar and yanked him back out of being splatted between a train and wall. The train thudded loudly against the building making it shake but it didn't cave into the building, it did, however, cause the glass to shatter in the nearest building around us.

There was a moment of silence and then there was a sound of rushing feet heading our way. I stiffened as I looked closer the who's collar I was holding.

 _Really!_ REALLY!

I let go of the shocked Baatar Sr who was staring blankly at the train.

My sand slithered from underneath the train and back into my gourd. The civilians were focused on trying to talk to Baatar as I heard louder footsteps of the guard finally arriving.

With everyone's attention on Baatar, I slowly make my disappearance into the shadows.

As soon as I got to where I stored my bike I finally blew it.

"WHY? WHY IS IT WHEN I DECIDE TO VISIT CANNON POINT PLACES SOMETHING HAPPENS!" I threw my arms into the air angrily glaring up at the sky.

 _ **Yira**_

 _I mean seriously, first, the south pole, the second was the earth queen AND now Zaofu..._

 _ **Yira**_

 _What next? What happens when I go to republic city...huh..._

 _ **YIRA...**_

 _What?_ I exclaimed. He sighed calmly before speaking up.

 **Look** _ **down!**_ He stressed that out.

I frowned and glanced down,

"Shit!"

On my right side, there was a large piece of glass embedded just under my ribs.

"How in god's name did I not feel that?" I whimpered slightly as now I was beginning to feel the stinging pain.

 _ **We'll you were high on adrenaline and focusing on stopping three tons of metal from splattering a guy...**_

Wincing I could feel my hands beginning to shake.

 _ **Here let me help...**_

I shudder involuntarily as Kage took physical form, stepping out from my body. I was still my learning shadow bending but it is extremely hard and had been only doing it in my spare time, which I didn't get that often.

But it is helpful to have a second pair of hands to help when required. Especially when something like _this_ happens.

He guides me over to a fallen log and I sit down carefully. He rummages through my bag on my bike and pulls out my mini medical kit. He floats back to me with it in his hands. He opens up and pulls out an antiseptic liquid bottle, I flinched at that. Too many times when shuriken training when I cut myself several times I have had to use this stuff. And this is gonna hurt.

He leaned in close to examine the glass, assessing it. I raised my eyebrow at him. Since when did he know any medical treatment. He's a spirit. He's been in the spirit world where there is no human interaction.

My train of thought was interrupted as his hand suddenly darts forward and yanks the shard out. I gasped in pain, screwing my eyes shut and trying to breathe through my mouth. My own blood still freaks me out.

Before I could catch my breath and even more pain surged through me, the last thing I saw was Kage dabbing my wound with a wet rag, then the floor coming to my face. And finally, darkness...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Here we go. That was chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed it.

Iv just come to a realisation that I have no idea on what to call my city, so now I decided to take up any suggestions from you the readers, you can PM me or leave in a review. If there too many good suggestions I might also to a vote from you readers too.

Until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

The next thing I am aware of is a tightness of bandages around my stomach and torso along with the crackling and the heat from the fire and the dull pain radiating from my midsection. Wait...fire?

I sat up and immediately regret it as the pain intensifies. Gasping I lay back down. Taking several deep breaths.

 _Kage, where in the hell did you get the fire going..._

 _ **Well while you were sleeping I realised that since we're connected I tugged at you chi so I could produce fire. Obviously, it worked but it knocked you out longer. I'd say about eight hours longer...**_

 _What! What time is it?...Wait, does that mean YOU can take over my bending._

 _ **To an extent... Yes and no. How I put it is like...**_ I could tell he was trying to place the correct terms to say it... _**Like using wireless Internet. The further away I am to you the greater the toll and backlash you get from that. I was only two feet away from you when I did a tiny flame and you were out cold for ages. Give time and practice it could be possible to be in two places and fight side by side without too much issues. But I mean**_ _ **lots**_ _ **of practice. Not something that you can learn in a month.**_

 _Right. I'll think on that another time. Right now, I'll need proper medical attention._

Getting a proper look around I was lying in my sleeping bag, right next to a medium size fire with a few logs by my bike on my right.

By the looks of it, my camp was in a small clearing, to my left was the log I was sitting on before I passed out. On it was a small pile of bloody clothes and a shard if glass peeking out from underneath it.

 _ **The bleeding has stopped, and I had to use stitches. So, no moving excessively.**_ Kage nagged. I just rolled my eyes and sat up slowly, the pain was still intense as I moved, clenching my teeth I could help but hiss. My hand instantly went to the wounded area.

"Please tell me that there are painkillers in that pack. I don't think I have the energy to port back." I whispered after several deep breaths.

 _ **Yes. Unfortunately, they're not strong enough to stop the pain but enough for the pain to be dulled down-**_

 _Fine. I don't care right now. I just need it to lessen._

It took me twenty minutes to get up and walk five meters for the meds _. Five_ meters. I mean come on, that's silly. I sat carefully on the log after Slowing pulling on my jacket, which I didn't realise I was missing.

I'm too exhausted to port home right now. And on top of that my bike still had no gas since the incident earlier today.

After what seemed to be forever but was actually ten minutes, the pain had dulled down considerably just like Kage said.

I finally began to root around in my bag and pulled out my pocket watch. I had actually forgotten I had this since I didn't wear it that often. It was probably the first few items I bought in this world, mainly because of the numbers going around it helped me learn the few numbers up to twelve. Which was vital to bounties money collection and how much they're worth, so you don't swindled in cash.

I pouted as I saw the time. Kage was right. Eight hours wasted. I grumbled sitting myself back down onto the log but not before scoffing down my cookies from earlier, Seeing as I missed lunch and dinner.

I stared into the fire, listening to the wood crackle and pop and the occasional flapping of wings.

Leaning onto the log, my hands lying flat on to the grass. As a bender, I could feel the ground humming ever so slightly.

Thinking back to my life before here the ground felt dead to me then and now... And now it felt calming to be near it, like to was always a part of me. Connected.

I shudder as my thoughts went to Amon. If this is what it's like to be a bender and having it taken away is probably going to be like a limb being chopped off. Now it's dawning on me the fear of losing that connection. If I do lose to Amon at least I still have Aang to restore my abilities. That was enough to comfort me. Korra, on the other hand, wouldn't know about that.

My eyes snap open as I felt a strange amount of vibrations coming down on the right-hand side if myself about a hundred meters away. Too heavy for most animals in this area, and only three types of nocturnal creatures in five-mile radius that would be up at this time.

Jumping to my feet I ran after to whatever it was. Leaving my sand gourd, I would rip my stitches if I put it on. Tree jumping was difficult, but I managed it without too much pain.

Hiding in the shrubbery as I heard the running of feet slow to a stop.

Peeking through the branches I snarled, there were three men. One had a sack over his shoulders with two feet sticking out.

Kidnappers by the looks of it. And judging but the trousers of whoever's in the bag was clearly from Zaofu. _Safest city my arse..._

I began to plan my strategy as they took their short break. After a minute I had one.

Ignoring the growing pain in my side I leapt silently to the man holding the hostage.

I would need to grab the innocent person first otherwise I'm in deep shit if it turns into an actual hostage situation.

Going by his clothing he was earth bender but not a metal bender. One ahead of him was a fire nation whether or not if he's a bender I don't know so I'll treat them if they all are.

My hand brushes my back pocket, pulling out my only Senbon. The others I stupidly left at camp.

Kage probably emptied me of weapons while I was unconscious, so I didn't hurt myself and probably missed this one I had now.

 _ **Don't do anything excessive**_ Kage reminds me unhelpfully.

I focused on where the guy was standing and jumping from my hiding spot I made the ground swallow up his feet to his knees, making sure to throw my Senbon at his neck.

He grunted as it hit him, he fell back awkwardly and dropping the sack. I landed steadily in front of the bag and a bending stance.

I quick stamp onto the floor and a twitch of my arms I made a door less tent cover the person. Now I didn't have to worry about civilians in the way.

The fire guy through a few fireball punches at me while the other drew a sword and ran to me. Clenching my teeth as I ducked under the fire attacks.

I jerked my hand to the side when the sword guy came at me and the bit of earth he just stepped on changed direction. Just like Toph did to the boulder.

Another wave of my arm and a block of earth hits him on the back, throwing him forward into a tree. I dodged to the right under the volley of fire swipes and more fireballs.

Adrenaline running high I stayed low to the ground weaving through his attacks until I got close enough to raise a big stone from under him to come up and hit him in the gut. As he went up from the force of the rock I nailed my fist down onto his face. He went flying backwards about ten meters and didn't get up again.

I felt a buzz from the back of my neck so as I ducked and turning I ready my first, I delivered a right hook straight into the chest of the sword guy. I felt something break in his chest as he went flying back too.

I couldn't help but fall to a knee as I felt the sharp pain in my side. I stole a glance to my side to see a bit of blood beginning to soaking through the bandages.

 _ **You popped a stitch**_. Kage adds while I just kept on taking deep breaths. After a minute I got up slowly, another gesture buried the limbs of the 'nabbers.

A swift kick of the ground undid the tent over the person in the sack.

I knelt down and untied the rope that kept the bag in place. I pulled it up to see... _OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!_

Opal Beifong, whose arms were tied behind her back with rope. She had a bump on her head with a bit of blood dripping down from it. So probably a blunt instrument or that hilt of a sword. I eye the sword with distaste as I cut the ropes with it.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I scooped up unconscious Opal and walked back to camp. It wouldn't be long for Zaofu to realise there a member short.

I set her carefully on to my bed/sleeping bag. I threw another log onto the fire to keep it going. I shoved my old blooded rags out of sight, she would freak if she saw those.

 _Kage can you give Opal some medical attention while I'm off._

 _ **Where are you going?**_

 _I'm going to have a nice chat with the men._

I walked off as soon as we split.

when I arrive back to the kidnappers I pulled out the needle from the guy's neck. I faltered as I felt for his pulse. There was none. I stared blankly at him. I wasn't sure what to feel. I've seen a lot of game of thrones and all of the blood and gore. Was I too desensitized to feel guilty about it? On one hand, he was a person and the other a kidnapper who God only knows what they were planning to do with Opal.

I was broken out of thought as one of the guys moaned out in pain and trying to move. It was the sword guy who coughing and wheezing while trying to look around.

My face darkened, he on the other hand would have had no trouble on cutting off my head. I picked up his sword and I walked over to him.

"You know, whenever someone stole from me I crushed the limb of that person. The objects that were stolen I could replace easily. I wonder what I would do to a person if they stole something irreplaceable." I could see his eyes widened in fear as I came into his line if sight.

I smiled wickedly at him. "You _will_ answer my questions. Otherwise, I _will_ break your bones." I said tightening the stones that bound his hands.

He winced, I could see his eyes looking for his companions. Not in the mood for games I borough the sword down by his hand, barely scratching him. He flinched clearly knowing I was very serious now.

"Why did you kidnap her and why her specifically?" I tugged the sword from the ground as I said that.

"I-it was Sunnz idea. She's the daughter of a Beifong. We were going to ransom her. Seeing as she's a non-bender so she's the easiest to grab." he whimpered as I glared at him.

"How did you get past security? I know for a fact their security is one of the best. And secondly, did you have something to do with the derailing of the track?" I growled leaning forward a bit.

"We-we waited to out and analysed the patterns in the guard shifts for the last month. Sunnz was complaining that it was taking too long so he messed with the railway. Then their focus would be on the shopping district than the Beifong estate-" he didn't finish his sentence as I punched him in the face. Hard.

 _Utter Bastards. The lot of them._ I rummaged through his and his companion's pockets, in one of them was a small book.

It had a few drawn pictures of where to go and what I'm assuming is a log book of shift changes. I clenched it in my hands as I walked off back to camp.

I arrive to see Kage putting ointment on her wrists from where the rope dug in from the friction burns.

I chucked the sword to the side and grabbed a spare bandage and handed one to Kage and we both wrapped up her wrists.

It wouldn't be long before she woke up. So I put a pot of tea on the fire, when she wakes up I'll take her back to Zaofu and hopefully proper medical attention. As I could feel pain meds wearing off.

After ten minutes she began to stir. I pretend not to notice and scrolled through the little book sipping my tea.

I may not be able to read but if I look like I am, it easy to fool people.

She was looking around now and desperately trying not to panic.

"Moring. We'll more like evening, it's barely midnight." I blabbered on cheerfully.

She jumped as I address her, she glances down at her wrists and back to me.

"Apart from the bump on your head and the rope burns on your wrist, you'll be fine. Here." I offered out a tea. She took it uncertainty but didn't drink it. I shrugged and drank mine.

"Where am I?" she asked after a long silence, fiddling with the cup slightly.

"Were not far from Zaofu. I was able to grab you from your captives. Don't worry I doubt they'll be moving for a long time. Oh, and what's your name?"

She looked relieved as I told her, and she sipped her drink. "Opal" she mumbles very quietly.

"By the looks of it. It was a well-planned operation." I threw her the book. She caught it and scanned through quickly. I could see her eyebrows dent as she read through it. After a few minutes, she closed it with a frown.

"I take it your headache is going?" I asked.

She nodded, "How did-"

"I slipped the last of the painkillers in the tea. Now let's get you back to Zaofu." I sighed out. Trying not to wince at the sharp pain flared up.

She stood up a little unsteady, but she got her bearings. Not bothering to pick anything or move anything… well apart from a torch.

We began walking back toward the city through the trees.

Opal walked behind me very close and flinching at every noise like a twig breaking or bird flapping.

I faulted in my step as I heard a few growls behind us. I stiffened and turned, my hand grasp Opal as I pulled her behind me and away from the glowing eyes amongst the darkness that beaming down at us.

"Don't make any sudden movements until I give the signal," I whispered as low as I could.

From the shadow emerged was two cat-like creatures with two large fangs protruding from the corner if it's mouth much, like a sabre tooth cat but with sleek black fur like a panther with orange eyes staring hungrily at us.

God, I hate this worlds hybrid animal. There even more deadly than back homes one's.

"Th-that's- "Opal stuttered,

"I know what they are. Give me the torch. And get ready to run." I told her as she handed me the torch. There only seemed to be about two of them right now. I steadied the torch in my hand and then shone it directly into the eyes of the animals. It flinched black and we bolted. That trick should give us enough time to get a head start.

A few seconds later I could its paws hitting the ground a few meters behind us, Opal was having trouble on keeping up with me as we ran _. I'm certainly going to regret this later..._

Opal yelped in surprise as I picked her up bridal style and ran faster, I may or may not have used a minor air bending to speed myself forward. I gritted my teeth as I could feel the stitches pulling hard as I ran.

My eyes scanning everywhere for a faster advantage to get away from, I began to circulate chi all along my body. My movement got faster and more sleek and refined, so carrying Opal less problematic on the arms and legs.

Slowly my eyes began to adjust to the darkness as everything sharpened and got easier to see. In the distance, I spot a smallish cave. _Perfect_. I changed course and headed straight for it.

But as I got to an area cleared of trees I tripped on a root sticking out the ground. I cried out in pain as the rest of my stitched burst. Opal tumbled out my arms but was relatively ok. The torch landed next to Opal who grabbed it.

"GET TO THE CAVE," I yelled from my place from the floor. She looked uncertain but the look I gave her told her to go.

With me tripping now has lost all the time I bought while running and now I could hear the paws coming closer.

I struggle to get up, I barely managed to create a cover over the cave entrance when they jumped from the tree line.

My hand clutching my side, the blood was soaking through my clothes quickly now. _Kage, I need help..._

 _ **Just look at them. I'll do the rest.**_ He instructed me. I nodded feebly and locked eyes with the bigger one of the animals.

Soon enough my eyes tingled slightly, I could see their eye drift up as if they could see something huge and sure enough, their ears flattened to their heads and their body language changed. They both scarped off with their tails between their legs. I wasn't even going to ask on what Kage showed them.

I wobble to the wall of the entrance and collapses part of the cover I did two minutes prior.

I fell forward as soon as I was at the other side in a heap. The wall around me began to spin. Opal pulled me away from the hole in the wall.

Her eyes widened as she saw the blood. She ripped off her sleeve and put it against the wound to help stop the bleeding that was tricking through my fingers.

"Don't pass out," she whispered applying more pressure to the wound. It was too late, I was seeing black spots that only got bigger until...nothing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I regain consciousness for the second time, I could feel a soft mattress beneath me and a thin but warm blanket around me.

My eyes felt like lead as I tried to open them, I moaned in pain as soon I did. The light was scolding my eyeballs like someone was driving hot white poker into them. Like recovering from a hangover but without a headache. And my throat felt like dry and painful. So, making sounds came out funny.

"She's awake." A voice yelled, followed by series of footsteps running out the room. My arms felt stiff as I move them. I open my slowly this time, letting my eyes adjust.

Looking down at myself I was in a type of hospital clothes. Loose unisex white shirt and shorts. I could feel the tight bandages around my gut,

Better than Kages attempt and no pain. I just felt sore.

I began to look around the place. It wasn't a hospital for starters, as the room had no bustling of the healers and nurses in the corridors. Nor the metal ceiling staring at me.

I sat up slowly, my eyes caught the sight of my gourd in the corner and a pop-up bed under the big window.

 _Wait... My gourd...I'm pretty sure I left that at camp._

I did notice a few of my personal belongings next to the gourd as well.

My hands travelled to my face and began to rub away all the sleep dust. To my left, there was a jug of water and a glass. Without a second thought, I poured myself a drink and probably drank near half the content of the jug. That soothed the dessert in my throat.

My nose began to tingle... _uh oh..._ I could hear a series of footsteps doing down the hall this way.

" Achoo" I sneezed out. Since I was leaning and not standing I blasted myself into the wall above my bed. But a bed is a bed, I fell back down and bounced off the bed and onto the floor. A flower pot fell on from the bedside table and sprinkled me with water and a colourful array Daisy's.

The door creaked opened and about three people entered. "She was here a minute ago." A voice I now recognized as Opal.

"Here!" I popped my hand above the bed level before I clambered up. Holding my side as it was stinging painfully at I hit the floor.

I glanced at who was in the doorway as I stood up. It was Baatar Sr, Opal and Suyin Beifong.

"uhh...hi." was all I said rather blankly looking at them.

 _Well, this is going to be an interesting talk..._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _And that's chapter eleven. When I was righting this point in the story this was always going to happen._

 _I would like to say to my loyal reads: firstly, to KyuubiNoPuma, thank you for your advice on the Grammarly app. As all my work I do is on my phone and tablet. But I am still indecisive on city names, I have one or two I mind but I need one that could fit into the world of avatar._

 _To guests. I am trying on making her_ _not_ _to be like a Mary sue, more faults will appear as the story progresses._

 _There will be romance but that comes later and I'm not telling who just yet._

 _Unfortunately, I an having trouble on the hyper link on chapter 4 on where to go for getting pictures I drew for my characters and places. Ill try it again but if these aren't working then ill post instructions on how to look at them._

 _. /indiekennell/fanfic-photo-drawings/_

 _your going to have to manually add www. .uk and them the second part of the /_


	12. Chapter 12

" You're ok!"

I stiffened as Opal wrapper her arms around me for a hug.

The last time I had a proper hug that included people was...Ruby. On my birthday. As you can tell I'm not much of a hugger before and I'm still not now. In this world I've had Katsu and Noa cry on my shoulder but not proper hugs.

It felt strange. A second later she lets me go. Obviously felt me stiffen and pull back.

I coughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my ear. "Sorry. It just... I've never had a hug before." I mumbled with a slight blush of embarrassment. _Not in this world at least..._

I diverted my attention back to the two in the door way.

"Hi. I am Yira Teselo. It nice to meet you. Perhaps under better circumstances." I followed with the traditional bow and hand sigh thingie.

"Thank you for saving my daughter and husband. My name is Suyin Beifong and my husband is Baatar Sr." He nods to me with a grateful smile as I glanced to him.

I eyes caught the windows, my smile vanishing. I could just about see the sun setting, the burnt orange reflecting off the metal structures making it look beautiful with the mountains in the distance.

"How long have I been out? A day?" I asked slightly panicked to them.

"You've been out for three days." Su informed me. My eyes widen, "Three days?!" I exclaimed loudly but I winced at a jolt of pain from my side.

"You need to rest. Otherwise you'll be sent to the hospital for longer." Su suggested, pointing to the bed.

I pouted but sat down carefully onto the bed, Baatar indicated for Opal and they both left the room, Leaving me with Su.

"Why aren't I at the hospital? I thought that it would be the first place I'd be." I asked as Su pulled up a chair.

I sat myself better on the bed, pulling the covers over myself.

"You were, but we had you moved. Opal kept sneaking out to you since she couldn't sleep, no matter how many guards were placed around her doors and windows. She's been bunking here for the last two nights" she glanced at the other bed.

I shrugged, "It's fine. What did happen after I blacked out? Did she say what happened?"

"Yes. My guard followed the trail of light from your fire and came across the bodies. The two were dead. They continued to follow the trail until they got to the clearing and the cave where they found you and Opal."

I froze, "Two dead? I counted one dead." I whispered rubbing my temple.

She frowned but shrugged, "Don't beat yourself up over it. By the looks of it Fanged Panthers got to them first."

I nodded slowly, I could feel my eyes starting to droop. "I'll pop by later." She said getting up after seeing me yawn after ten minutes of talking.

As soon as she was out the door and down the hall, I charged straight into the door next to my bed and into the bathroom. Three days in bed really make a person desperate for the toilet.

I hopped back into bed and snuggled into the pillows to get cosy, soon enough I was asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxX

I was abruptly awoken by the sound of my door opening. I swift glance at the windows told me it was late evening, seeing as the domes are up. _Domes...where am I?_

I gasped in pain as I moved to sit up, the pain killers had clearly worn off while I was sleeping.

I jolted in alarm as a hand grasped my shoulder, pushing me back into the bed.

"Hey. It's ok. Calm down." A voice drags me out of panic. It took me a moment to process on the last couple of hours of my conscious memory _. The forest...Opal...Fangs...Su..._

My eyes trace the arm that held my shoulder up to a pair of fern green eyes, looking down at me with concern.

I blinked as it took a moment to register who it was. Black hair in a long braid, high cheekbones and pointed chin and a beauty mark under her right eye.

 _Kuvira..._

She let go of my shoulder as I stopped resisting. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. I head a tray being put down on the side table next to me.

"Hey...uhh...Thanks for not letting me freak out." I mumbled out. I could feel my cheek warming out of embarrassment.

I know I've woken in a few strange placed but I've never freaked out like that before.

She nodded with a slight smile, "Its fine. I've got your next dose of painkillers and some soup. Seeing as you've been unconscious for three days, you must be hungry."

As soon as she mentioned soup my stomach let out a big rumble which caused my cheeks to darken even more.

"Thank you. How long has it been since Suyin left? I went to sleep as soon she left."

"A couple of hours. Here. You take one sip every four hours until it runs out." she hands me a small blue bottle.

I took a swig of it and the taste of it was foul. Like when you take an ibuprofen or paracetamol that doesn't get washed down quick enough which leaves a bad case in your mouth. _Yuck..._

She must have seen me pull a face and was trying not to smile as she helped me sit up.

"I'll be back in half an hour to change your bandages. For the next week we'll have to change them twice a day, that's all the healer said to do, and you should heal up fine."

"Thanks." I said as she handed me the soup and left promptly.

Probably for the better, I didn't like it if people watched me eat. Like in a zoo or something.

Let's just say the soup and the bread roll was gone under two minutes.

Ten minutes after she left the pain was gone again. And for the next twenty minutes I gave myself a wash down. Which was difficult with bandages around your middle. I had come to a realisation that I didn't smell bad for someone lying in a bed for three days.

 _God I hope I didn't get a sponge bath..._ I've lost enough dignity as it is already. How about I never bring this up with anyone? Yes. I'll never talk about this to anyone.

I banished those thoughts away and locked them up with the Earth queen memories.

A quick brush of my teeth and I was back to my more cheerful self as Kuvira arrived back with a small bag slung over her shoulder, I finally noticed she was in causal Zaofu cloths and not in uniform. So, day off or not on duty.

I was still in the bathroom as she entered so she didn't see me, a devilish grin made its way to my face. It's a bad idea... but I'm gonna do it anyway.

Seeing as she was halfway in the room there was a large gap between her and the wall. Right behind the door was a book shelf that was only two meters below from hitting the ceiling. I ported onto it and snagged a random book from the shelf.

Kuvira was now looking around the room now, looking under the bed and into the bathroom.

I knew full well that Kuvira was down the hall and would have heard the door open.

"Man, no wonder the creeps got in if that's how you find people." I grinned as she spun around in alarm in a fighting stance.

"But points for being ready to strike first." I continued in a cheerful voice, snapping the book shut as she followed my voice to me.

I waved from up top as she relaxed her stance. "How did you _even_ get up there? It's 6 ft high shelf."

"I was bored." I said blankly.

She blinked, "You climbed up onto a cupboard because you were bored?" Her voice was sceptical, but she shook her head after a moment. The debate in her mind to pursue that conversation or not, but thought better of it.

In a swift movement, I climbed down the shelf like a ladder but winced at the landing.

She frowned disappointingly at me and pointed me to the bed. I sat down carefully as she plonked her bag next to me and began to rifle through it.

"You'll need to remove your shirt."

I grinned mischievously, "At least can I get a name before going second base with me."

The reaction was immediate, she sputtered looking up at me but scowling playfully when she realized I was joking. I chuckled in amusement.

"My name is Kuvira," she mumbled embarrassed, unsuccessfully hiding her blush.

"Yira." she nodded and got the bandages with some antiseptic at the ready.

The shirt was easy to come off but Kuvira had to give me a hand when I couldn't stretch my right arm from the long sleeve.

Her eyes widen as she sees the huge teeth marks. I rolled my eyes at that. _This is exactly why I wear long sleeves..._

I could tell she wanted to ask but she restrains herself. She cut the old bandages away with scissors, which I might add was bloody cold.

She grabbed her cloth and gave the wound a clean, I held my breath as I gave it a look.

It was about 3 inches long with a few jagged sections around it, most likely a bit of debris of finer glass I didn't feel before.

Being on the painkillers in didn't feel the sting if the antiseptic liquid but on the other hand I was trying not to focus on the redness, which was making me green but not enough to puke. Yet...

After a quick examination, she began to rewrap the wound. Tighter than it was before. Pay back from my earlier remark no doubt.

"A five ft wolf."

"Huh?" she looked up at me confused as she finishes trying up the bandages.

"The scars. I mean. Everyone is always curious." I shrugged. She nodded, I could see a bit of satisfaction about knowing now.

"Hey, what's your job here? Seeing as you know a good deal of first aid. But is not your profession going by the slight tan around your wrists and neck? So, you work outside for a deal of your time. Most likely guard work and seeing as your here on your own and know this place fairly well, you clearly have a good connection with the family." I finished with a smirk as she looks dumbfounded, it took a second to collect herself.

 _Note to self: keep my inner Sherlock away or shut up all together._

She stole a glance at her wrists to notice the slight tan. The armour here covers everything but the head and wrists.

"You have good eyes. Yes, I'm a lieutenant of the guards here. And yes...I'm close to the family." she said as she began to put away her things.

"What's your job? If you don't mind me asking!" she asked, curiosity peaked. Probably from my evaluation before.

"I'm a bounty hunter. And currently having a terrible holiday." I sighed leaning back onto the bed now.

She nodded in deep thought, "Oh yeah. Before I forget, Su has invited you to join the rest of the clan for breakfast tomorrow. If you're up for it?"

"Sure. By the way, can I use a phone? A few friends of mine are probably worried that I haven't called."

 _Katsu and Noa are gonna be pissed..._ I mentally wince at the shouting yet to come.

"Of course. We have one in the hall. Feel free to use it when you're ready."

I nodded as she left, after ten minutes of contemplating I got up to make that dreaded call.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And that chapter 12. This one I shorter today, so I apologise for that.

And again. All my drawn pictures of her cloths are on Pintrest. The thing I use to upload my chapters doesn't allow me to use links but if you go on pintrest and follow the instruction on my previous chapter HOPEFULLY that should work.

I am still looking for some village names, so ill be happy to take some suggestions in to account.

I am trying to hurry the story along for book one to start but I need the prologue ones for it to make sense. But it about 6 months before book one starts and there will be some time skips to reach that point.

Thank you again my loyal readers!


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was much better, after an hour and a half on the phone last night from Katsu and Noa.

They calmed down eventually after I explained what happened, Katsu was proud I saved the Beifong's but decided to bunk up my training to be harder for when I returned. I am not looking forward for that...

Noa was less thrilled. She wasn't upset about me saving people, only the fact I was hurt for doing it. She decided on the spot to take up first aid and healing as a hobby between her job. Seeing as I always get injured doing stupid things.

I had a feeling that her work in the fields won't last long. I had another thing to test with Katsu about healing techniques.

Kuvira arrived about eightish and helped me with some new bandages before showing the way to the main eating area. At least I'm in my normal getup this time.

Su and Baatar we're already in their seats along with Jr and Huan in the opposite side of the table. They smiled as I entered and introduced themselves.

Opal pulled me into a seat next to her and Kuvira. My hand drifted to my side as I sat down, a few minutes later the twins came running in.

They shot me big grins, Hi I'm Wing and this is Wai. Thanks for keeping the family together." and with that they sat in their seats with big grins on their faces.

"It nice to meet you." I fidget slight in my seat slightly as Awei entered and sat down without a word.

"So Yira, what do you do for a living?" Su asked as the chef arrived with food.

I leaned back as the chef placed food in front of me.

"I was a Bounty Hunter. I decided to do a bit more travelling around before settling down somewhere."

"oh-oh, what the biggest guy you caught-"

"And what did he do." the twins fired off instantly. I chucked at their antics before getting a bit solemn.

"Well... There was this guy who murdered, stole and assaulted numerous amounts of people. Wanted in eight states across the Earth Kingdom. Me and a good friend took him and nine others of his followers down after he killed a friend." I sighed sadly at the last bit as I dig into my meal.

"Nine?" I nodded at Jr who was trying to work out on how someone like me could take down so many.

"Yeah. My bending is unusual, to say the least besides I had help from a friend."

"Is your friend a bender?"

"Nope," I said with a smirk as he looked thoughtful.

"So Yira, you like to travel? Where have you been?" Su asked changed the subject quickly before it got out of hand.

"well... I've been to Omashu, Kyoshi Island, South pole, Ba sing se. Full moon bay...I stayed in a sand bender colony for a while and a few other places."

I could see a slight smile on her face as I said that. Probably thinking on her travels when she was younger.

"Did you know? About them." Opal asked quietly as she fiddles with her chopsticks.

It took a second to realise what she meant.

"I actually had no idea Zaofu was located here, let alone them." she sighed in relief as I said that. She may have had the assumption I was on a job here and she was caught in the crossfire.

I coughed awkwardly changing the subject again, "So, what's there to do around here anyway? Anything interesting?"

"Well, that depends on what you like to do. Most people come here to study engineering or higher courses. A few take up dancing, reading. Art and craft design-" I couldn't help perk up at the art suggestion. "Art? I like art."

I could see Huan sit up a bit straighter in his seat. "What do you specialize in?" he asks curiosity for the first time.

"I prefer sketching. It easier to carry when on the road than paints or clay."

"Easier than carrying a gourd of sand on your back?" Opal adds with a eyebrow raised and a cheeky smirk on her face. Good. She seems to have lost her timidness and is probably feeling more herself.

I chucked, "Yes. If I get sand in my shoes; a quick flick of the wrist it out. But paint; I'm spending the rest of the afternoon scrubbing it out from my clothes and letting it dry. Too much hassle. What about you Huan?" He looked thoughtful for a second.

"Paints and sculptures." I nodded. My mind going to Naruto. Well more like a certain explosive blond with more mouths than he should have. I always found him fun to watch and his personality I loved.

I must have pulled a face 'cause Opal snapped me out of thought.

"You alright? You look sad."

"It's nothing. Just sculptors remind me of someone I use to know. He died." I muttered. Deidara. May you rest in peace. My brilliant explosive pyromaniac.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It fine. Beside it was his fault for messing with explosive clay." I turn my attention back to Huan.

"He was excellent at clay art. Which at the end of the day he would blow up things. He would always say "art is an explosion!" At his opponents and he would set off the explosive clay with a grin. Which is ironic because they were his last words. It was both tragic and hysterical." The last bit I had to stop myself from chuckling as I shook my head as with a sad smile ghosting over my features. Now I sounded a bit like Amy Farrah-Fowler from the Big Bang theory when she talks about a monkey who slipped on a banana skin and died.

Man. I really was obsessed with Naruto world before I stumbled upon LOK. All though I am kinda glad I was brought into this world than Naruto's. Too much happening there. At least here I can take a breather before shit happens.

Taking about Deidara, Awei can't tell I'm Lying cause in all technicality's I know him. It's just not mutual knowing back.

"Anywa-" I was abruptly cut off as I felt my arm and the back of my neck tingle slightly.

Instantly I jumped to my feet, using my feet to spring myself over the table in front of me. As I landed, my Kunai withdrew from my sleeve in to my hand. In a ready to strike.

The back of my chair was pushed downward onto the table forcefully which revealed to be...Akari's head popping over the top of the chair.

Everyone jumped to their feet in alarm, Opal was pushed back behind by Su. The twins, Su and Kuvira got into a fighting stance.

Before anything could escalate further I dropped my Kunai to the floor which stood up straight into the ground. I lunge forward, putting my hand on the top of her head, bringing her to my eye level. To calm her down a bit. Cause the look she was giving was the same one i got when I meet her for the first time.

"Hey! Hey! It's all right. Clam down Akari. You just frightened them. That all." I said soothing to her as she relaxed as everyone looked a bit dumbfound or lost for words.

Except the twins, "That was awesome!" They both exclaimed with big grins in their faces.

Ok... How the _Fuck_ do I explain _this?_!...

XxxxxxxX

I'm so sorry my loyal followers…. It been too long. There has been to much going on….iv been losing my muse for the story's, so updates my be slow. Currently I'm moving out of my house that has no internet for a good several weeks. And on top of that I'm in the mist of changing Jobs which is so tedious.


	14. Chapter 14

It was late afternoon now and after a very _very_ long conversation with Su and Baatar, I explained Akari to them and her annoying habit of showing up whenever she wanted. And I told Akari to avoid the central shopping district- or all people in fact- so not to cause any more panic and disarray.

During our conversation I could tell Baatar Sr was impressed but the fact I could communicate with spirits. Kuvira was as I expected-weary of Akari having free reign over the Beifong estate but she couldn't do anything about it.

Akari in the other have was having a blast of a time. She particularly like Huan and was currently very small and was curled up on his shoulder watching him paint. Well that was when I last saw her...

After Akari had calmed down she gave everyone a sniff, she in particular did not like Awei and she swatted him with one of her tails. I on the other hand was biting my cheek to stop myself from laughter out loud. Wai and Wing weren't so subtle as they both laughed. Awei scowled at her and walked off somewhere. I shrugged and picked up my Kunai and put it back into my sleeve.

Great. More questions. Kage mumble sarcastically. I could imagine how eye rolling as he said that.

As i just said. It was a long conversation. However, I could still walk around with my weapons up my sleeves. Much to Su's disapproval. But given recent events she allowed it.

To me it was utter shit that it had to be considered. There are fucking benders who are more lethal that having a knife up your sleeve.

I don't doubt that in Republic City that if I walked around with a sword strapped to my back I would be arrested. I can see why the Non-benders would feel unfair as the benders are weapons themselves, while they on the other hand they are defenceless...

Whilst I was musing on the last couple of hours I could hear Opals footsteps approach me as I sat on the bench that over looked the beautiful view of the mountains and rivers that I walked past when I arrived.

"You alright? Yira. Is your side hurting?" She asks sitting next to me. Putting something down next to her. Going by the vibrations it was a couple of books.

"Huhh.. n-no... I'm fine." I mumbled breaking me out of deep thought.

"I was asking because your face looks to be in pain and your holding your side." She frowns at me as she said that. I quickly mould my features into a more relaxed expression and moved my hand. I hadn't realised I was even holding my side. It was sore earlier after my jump over that table but fortunately it didn't reopen the wound.

"It's nothing. Just thinking." In muttered to her.

"Oh. About what?" She probes, leaning in a bit.

"My friends. And how troublesome my journey on the way back on my bike is going to be later- "

"Wait. You can't leave." She interrupted grasping my arm tightly in panic. "Y-Your still healing and-and- My, that is a lot of weapons on your arm." Her attention faults momentarily.

I sighed as I pulled my arm from her grasp. "I don't want to impose. On you and your family any more than I have already."

"But you're not. You can stay. She can stay right." The last part she directed over my shoulder.

"Of course. She can stay however long she likes." My hand twitches slightly as Su spoke up from behind me. Which didn't go unnoticed. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Sorry. I have to admit, not many people can sneak up on me like that." I could see a slight smile play on her features as she walks off in the direction of the meteor garden.

Opal looks to me hopefully. "It's not the fact that I'm healing that is worrying you." She looks down uncomfortably from my stare. She shook her head.

"How about this? I'll stay until I'm 100% better and I could teach you a few defence techniques- with your mother's permission of course- and you go see a therapist. You need to talk to someone on what happened. And eventually the nightmares will go away and the paranoia too." She looked thoughtful. After a few minutes she nodded reluctantly and got up and went in the direction of her mother.

 _The downside of saving her, is her reliance and sense of security on me..._

Talking with a therapist would let her come to terms with what happened and eventually she can go back to sleeping in her own room. And I wouldn't have to worry about being stabby-stabby if she tries to wake me up in the night.

Although... I do in planning on training her on avoid and evade. Air bending techniques. Aang may have taught me a few tricks already. But I would need better instructions from Tenzin if I wanted to advance.

Might as well give her a head start on the practice. I recon Su might recognise a few moves, from her time around Aang and Tenzin. But I'll have to wait and see...

Xxxx

"Ok the best stance is like this-" I instructed to Opal. Who was listening with rapid attention. She glanced at her eldest brother who was also learning as well. On the side was pretty much the entire Metal Clan.

Although I could tell that they all wanted to see my sand bending in person. Huan and the twins simply out of curiosity. Baatar sr and Su to monitor what I'm teaching to her kids. And Kuvira... I dunno why she's here.

Can I not have a couple of hours to myself? Especially seeing Opal trails around with me whenever I go places. At least she had the sense to not follow me into the bathroom, I was worried that I might have had to tell her no _And_ draw the line there.

On the other hand, I was glad to hear that Su was relieved that Opal agreed to see a shrink. Apparently, when I was out cold for the last couple of days she refused to talk to anybody. Even her parents. And she just stayed in her room- or mine.

"I've never seen a style like that before," Kuvira said looking at me intrigued.

"As a bounty hunter and a traveller, you pick things up and mix up the styles. If you stick to the old stuff, it might just get you killed." I growled at the last bit. My mind thinking of the pro-bending and its new style of being quick and agile.

"Besides its one of the best ways for aversion without wasting momentum and energy." I continued, "because believe me I have learnt the hard way." as I said that I removed my jacket. I could hear Opal gasp at the teeth dents in my shoulder as I unwrapped my arm. Kuvira was the only one _not_ to gape or get widened eyes. Well excluding earlier.

"Now I want you to run through in what I just showed you. Uhh... Suyin might I have a word."

I pulled on my jacket as we walked away from the Meteor garden to a more private pathway.

"Please call me Su. What did you want to talk about?"

"Am I right in assuming that your metal bending force hasn't actually had any military fighting experience. Don't get me wrong I heard rumours that that have excellent combat skills. It just that I don't think that they ever had someone with the attempted to kill exposure. Whether the training had been till some is knocked down or out. I don't know how you work things here. But I know what I see." While I was talking I could see her looking thoughtful.

"I have at least five people try to kill me in the last three months alone," I added.

"While some of that is correct, I do have my staff to other places among the earth kingdom for a good few months for work experience. So not all are naivete in their job." I nodded, it makes sense.

"Would you mind if I were to test them? I would like to see their style myself and their ability to work as a team." I asked hopefully.

She ponders my question for a good few minutes before answering me.

"What do you have in mind?"

A grin made its way to my face.

 _This is gonna be fun..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And this is chapter 14.

As some of you have noticed I didn't include the conversation with the Beifong simply to quicken my story along, so it gets to the good stuff. I have been thinking of this story for ages. Heck I've filled four note books with ideas, sketches and other bits like that…..

Now….I have narrowed it down to a few names but I will need your help in deciding which one I should use….

Kazuki – (kazu) meaning "one" or meaning "harmony, peace" combined with (ki) meaning "brightness" "hope" "Tree"

Zalfari- no meanings.

I'll wait a few weeks on posting and I'll announce which one I'll use.

If you feel like these don't work send me a better one if you can. I am still open to suggestions.

I am finally glad to have internet again. New flat and no internet for the past five weeks. I never realized how much I relied on it. Now I'm happy again..

Plzz let me know what you think of my story.

I hope to have book 1 starting in about five chapters, give or take.

Until next time….


	15. Chapter 15

An hour later after going in depth of what I plan to do. I got myself a couple of wooden bells. And yes. It's that bell test.

Su had given me permission to threaten demotion. Not that I could. I need something to rile them up a bit.

Kuvira probably would be the hardest to get angry. I'm guessing that between here and book three she gets promoted to captain. I'll just have to wait and see.

"Right," I announced as I re-joined the group, I put my sand gourd next to where the others were sitting in the gazebo.

"Now. Opal. Baatar. Why don't you stand back in the side-lines? Kuvira do you fancy a challenge?"

Without hesitation, she walks up to me with an excited look in her eyes.

"This test is simple. Your goal is to get this bell from me. Your Bending is allowed. I will not bend unless I need to. That's all the rules. I want you to come at me with the intent to kill otherwise you won't get them." I told her as I hooked them onto my hip. In view.

At least this time she had the sense to wear her guard uniform when she arrived here. She nodded somewhat reluctantly at the idea for the attempt to kill bit. But I ignored that and took a few steps away from the group after I placed my alarm had borrowed from my room.

"You have 15 minutes to get the bells. Start."

Now, this wasn't quite the bell test I wanted to show. No. This is for Opal and Baatar to see that what I'm teaching them is important because in we all know that Aang was so hard to catch with all his dodging and evading. And if you think about how successful the chi- blockers and Zaheer were because of their speed and agility. It was deadly effective. I may not be good at hand to hand combat, but I do know how to evade.

Su has ordered some guards to arrive in about half an hour. According to her, one is a fire, another is a water bender and the last one is a normal metal bender.

At least here in Zaofu, they aren't strictly metal benders like in Republic City. Mako is probably the only fire bender I've seen on the force...well _going_ to be at least.

I broke out of thought Kuvira lunges at me with her cables aiming for my legs but I simply weaved away from them, she continued to try to grab me with the cables a good several times before I could see the burning frustration of not even landing a hit on me as I ducked a few higher shots.

This isn't the Kuvira I know who faces off against Korra. She may be excellent at fighting but she's just rushing in like a typical earth bender. From what I remember she was always using the environment around her. Like shifting the floor from underneath, me or using my attacks against myself, although the latter would prove useless as I'm not attacking. But the point still stands!

In the corner of my eye, I could see Opal was captivated by my movements as I darted forward at Kuvira; much to her surprise. I ducked from a cable and lunged forward my fingers grasped the bottom of her chest plate, using momentum I pulled her hard over my shoulder. At the last second of hitting the floor, her cables buried themselves behind me and she twisted herself back like a slingshot, as she coming back at me faster.

I twist out the way on purposely slowly as Kuviras fingers brushed against the wooden bells. _Now, this is the Kuvira I know!_

I smirked as I sent a harsh kick at her back. She grunted as she fell forward, her armour taking most of the blunt force away, she managed to land into a roll and back onto her feet quickly.

I could see that she was beginning to adapt to my style, her eyes searching for a solution.

A second later she looked like she was planning... Good! Now! what are you going to do next?...

Her arm jerked to the side and I felt a slight rush of air coming at me from behind. I didn't duck this time as the meteorite behind me was chucked at my back, instead, I jumped over it and back a few paces.

In the corner of my eye, I saw her scowl. She probably assumed I would duck forward, and she could then anticipate my next move. I readjusted my stance to a more defensive style. A few a few seconds later Kuvira runs forward and launches a series of rocks at me along with her cables. I on the other hand simply held my hands behind my back and dodged and weaved away from the rocks and the cable, I again darted forward but I grasped Kuviras left arm which she had extended to throw out the cable leaving her wide open.

I twisted it right. Watching her wince, I wasted no time as I delivered a right hook punch straight into her chest plate. I may or may not have used a bit of chi under my knuckles to enhance physical effects but since I haven't got it mastered nor under proper control, I still feel the pain of hitting the object. The ideas for this technique is something Katsu had discovered much quicker than me, I didn't have the heart to tell him I knew how to enchant your own muscles, Via Naruto. However, knowing about it and being able to do it is two very different things.

She gasped in pain and was sent back a few meters. I, on the other hand, yelped out loudly as I cradled my first. I flexed my fingers, feeling nothing broken and only a few abrasions on my knuckles. I let out a sigh of relief as Kuvira got up from the floor. "Y-You dented my armour." her voice surprised just as surprised as me, as I could see where my fist had landed had indeed had a good dent in it.

"I can see that," I said wincing as I flexed my hand and fingers.

"I thought you said no bending."

"I wasn't!" I started.

"She isn't lying." _ahh so Awei has decided to join us now...great..._ I thought sarcastically. I ignored the impressed looks I was getting as Kuvira bent her armour back to shape.

She looked to me more wearily this time and got back into stance. She began to shoot off a load of rocks and gravel at me and this time she kept her cables at a shorter distance. Twice I have been able to land a few blows nearly the exact same way. I would have thought the first time she'd have learned, but finally, I can see some progress, at least now she's going for long range and to keep me at a distance.

Unfortunately for us, the bell rang loudly making us jump. I had forgotten about the alarm. I was actually having fun. It didn't feel like fifteen minutes.

Kuvira stopped her assault of rocks and scowled. She was breathing deeply as she removed her helmet.

I turn to the Beifongs. Well, more so on Opal and Baatar jr.

"As you can see. The methods I've shown you are effective. If you can't fight run; if you can't run- go in the defence and wait until your opponent tires themselves out." I stated before I turn to Kuvira with a smile.

"You have a good technique. Especially when you used the cables to bounce back from my attack. You could brush up on a style like that. Using the environment around you could benefit you more than a head-on attack." She nods at the compliment and looks thoughtful as she sits down. My hand goes to my side. Feeling no sharp pain, I didn't need to worry about reopening the wound.

"Let's take a quick break until the others arrive," I said joining the group.

I gulped some water down from my canister, I could see Opal taking to her siblings excitedly as I put my sand gourd back on.

I count help but smile to myself. The sooner I can get better the sooner I can leave. Don't get me wrong Zaofu is a lovely place. It's just not me. I get that the domes are there for protection but to me, it feels like a cage. A cage keeping me here. I guess it's the air bender in me that hates it.

Partly I'm a little miffed on why there needed. This is a peaceful and isolated place who's going to attack Zaofu in this time of peace. It wouldn't stand against Kuviras attack in a couple years seeing as she would have Su and the twins as leverage. It didn't stop the men a couple of days ago nor will it stop the red louts from entering.

I was abruptly broken out of thought as I felt a hand touch my shoulder, in an instance my sand had encased an arm. My head snapped to the person whose arm was in my grasp.

It was one of the guards who had just arrived. I let my sand drop back into my gourd. I could see a few Beifongs interest beginning to peek.

"Sorry, lost in thought," I mumble. Obviously, they have been trying to get my attention for the last minute.

I shrugged it off and walked away from the group again. The three followed me. Clearly, Su had given them a hint in what I plan to do.

"Ok. So, Names first. My names Yira and you are?"

The guard on my left was the fire bender, "My name is Kuzan." he said stiffly, I look to the next one.

"Rinna," she said seriously.

I turn to the last guy. "Hong Li" he unlike his other companions he seemed to be a little nervous. Obviously, a new guy.

"I have a test for you all. The rules are simple. You are to get these bells from me. Use whatever you feel the need to use. But I will tell you now. There is only a 66% fail rate." I smirked at their faces as i held up the wooden bell, so they could see them.

"Wait! How come there are only two bells when there are three of us."

"Good question Hong Li. It's because if two get a bell the third is sent back to cadet school. Demoted. However, I want you to come at me with the intent to kill if you want a higher chance of success will increase."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Kuzan snarls angerly _. So…. short tempered then..._

"Why can't i? Where were you when Opal was taken from her room? I know for a fact you three were patrolling the estate. So, tell me what you will do next of someone else decides to kidnap children from their homes here in Zaofu. Will you attack first? Putting the hostage at risk. Or gather a team to help assist and walk home with everyone intact. If you don't step up and think then you have no right to be here. You'll just be a hindrance." I spat out bitterly.

If any if they were actually paying attention, I had given them a hint of what they'll need to do. Although going of Kuzans vibe, it went straight over his head. "Su's given me permission to demote anyone who I deem is unready for the rank they possess," I added carefully looking at them all closely. Awei was about to say something but Su was quick to shut him up.

Rinna looked to be debating to protest too but decided better of it. Hong Li maybe newer but he wasn't stupid. At least he understands the position he is in. And unlike his companions, he seemed to be much calmer.

"Right!" I nodded to myself as I reset my clock for twenty minutes.

"You have twenty minutes. Begin" I announced, crossing my arm against my chest.

Kuzan not backing down from a challenge instantly fired fireballs one after the other in quick succession at me. I on the other hand just stood there and waited until the last second until my sand rushed out of my gourd and absorbed the balls. I could hear a gasp of the people on the side-lines. _This is the only reason there here in the first place... Is too see me bend..._ I mentally scowl at the attention as Rinna aimed for my legs with a small hose of water while Hong Li hung back watching me carefully.

My sand easily blocked the water as it hardened on contact so as not to absorb the water. I spread the rest of my sand around me, both on the floor and light specks around the air around me.

I kept my face impassive as Kuzan and Rinna both tried to attack me from both sides around me. Hong Li decided to join in as he tried to sneak attack from behind me at my blind spot as he attempted to wrap his cables around me while the other two had my focus, but his cables wrapped around my sand dome.

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the darkness around me, I could hear the sound of frustration from the other side. As the attacks couldn't get through, I could feel the metal cables loosen and retract back to Hong Li.

I sighed running my temple as they began to squabble from outside.

"Why did you do that Hong Li? Now we won't get the bell now! Her defensive are impeccable. How are we able to bells now?" Rinna whined kicking the dirt.

I rolled my eye and pulled some string from my pocket and began to tie it as I set a simple trap. I plucked off a wooden bell and filled it with sand, I placed inside the trap as bait.

Walking away from the trap I took a deep breath as I tunnelled myself out of my dome as quietly as possible. Awei is probably the only one right now that can see what I'm doing, let's hope he can keep his trap shut.

I made sure to seal up my tunnel it back to normal as I got back above ground, behind the huge meteor that also overlooked the garden. The one that Bolin would hide behind when watching Korra learn metal bending. I climbed into the top and sat down.

I quickly did a shushing motion to the Beifongs direction as I turn my attention to the guards who were still focusing on the sand done and hadn't noticed me yet and we're still bickering in how to proceed.

"OK, BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." Hong Li shouted out, much to the surprise of the other two.

"Right now, we have fifteen minutes to get the bells. We've already wasted five from attacking blindly and arguing. Now here is what we all are going to do. Kuzan I want you to focus a stream of flames on one point of the sphere and after it is toasted, Rinna I was you to hose water into the point Kuzan was aiming. That should crack open the dome and I can use my cables to launch myself inside and draw Miss Teselo into close combat and hopefully grab the bells." Hong Li said exasperatedly to the other two _. Not bad... Not bad at all..._

Kuzan puffed up his chest indifferently. "Who made you in charge?" _Now I want to wallop him..._

Hong Li frowned "No one did. It just makes sense to work together to get the bells as a team. If you want to be a team leader so be it, so do you have a better plan then?" He shot back at Kuzan.

He bristled at the jab, scowling he looks to Rinna.

"What he said." he mutters to her.

"But there are only two bells. One of us won't pass-" she began but Hong Li was quick to interrupt.

"She said bells. She didn't say anything about a single bell each. If two of us can get a bell the same time as each other on the same bell. Then we all pass. You and Kuzan ready?" he reasoned with them. They looked doubtful but seeing as they had limited options they agreed.

Kuzan took a deep breath before he let off a large stream fire against the centre of the sphere, I yawned and pulled out a small notebook from my pocket and began to review some notes I took from Ao on water bending. I'm not going it get lazy just because Ao isn't around to teach me...

After what seemed to be about five minutes, I stole a glance over my book I see my sand looking very red but not molten yet…

Kuzan nods to Rinna who then lets out a stream of water she had in her pouch and launches it at the sphere.

The reaction was immediate as I felt my sand crack like an egg. It spewed off hot steam and shrapnel of hardened sand pieces. Hong Li was about to lunge forward but stopped himself when the steam cleared away to reveal no one.

He looked dumbfounded as he spared a glance at his teammates.

"Look. A bell. It must have caught when she tunnelled out the back." Rinna said lunging forward to pick up the innocent looking bell in the floor.

"RINNA! STOP!" Both Hong Li and Kuzan shouted as they tried to grab onto her, but she was already in the rubble.

As soon as her foot touched the ground inside the remnants of the sphere the snare trap, I set sprung to life clasping her ankle as my sand jumped to life grasping the other end and shooting up high.

She screeched as she went up, her helmet sliding off her head and landed on the floor with a deep thud.

At this I couldn't stop myself from laughing, finally drawing the attention to me. Kuzan looked open-mouthed while looking to me then to Rinna and Hong Li looked impressed as he fought the urge to grin.

"How long have you been there?" he asked curiosity.

"Long enough. By the way Hong Li, not a bad plan. It probably would have worked on anyone but me. Good attempt. Unlike Rinna, I won't fall for the same trick twice." I said as I snapped my book shut and popped it back into my pocket.

"I won't," Rinna calls out to me while trying to get her bearings as she tried to reach her tied ankle.

"You know Rinna if the bait is obvious; don't go for it." I smirked up at her my fingers twitch making the sand in my bell zoom into my hand. I reattach the second bell to my hip again.

Rinna scowls at me and pulled a knife from her boot and slices the string. She twisted her elf as she fell down and lands gracefully onto the ground, only to activate the second snare trap I placed. Thank you Kakashi for that idea...

I chuckled as she went up screaming again, her knife fell out from her grasp as she went up. I shook my head as I jumped off the meteor I was perching on.

"See. Told you. Twice." I added as Kuzan got into his fighting position.

"Well, that was easy. I was expecting more of a fight. Then a pair of squabbling idiots." I continued as I begin to pull my sand back into my gourd. Barring the bit that was holding the snare trap up high.

"Now what will you do next? You have about less than ten minutes." my eyes flicker to Rinna who had used a water slice to cut the string. At least this time she was able to swing herself out if the proximity of the last snare traps.

I do feel a little mean for using the snare traps. I know it probably wouldn't be their jurisdiction, and most likely never come across an opponent like me and my unique bending style.

Bandits, thugs and Triads easy for them. Myself, The Red Lotus and my friends would be very much harder.

 _ **In popping off to R.C**_ I heard Kage speak up quietly from the back of my mind.

 _Fine. Just don't get in trouble and don't get spotted. That'll only cause trouble..._

 _ **Alright...**_ Was the last thing he said as he withdrew from my mind. I couldn't help but feel like he's up to something. I'll question him later. Besides it's not often that Kage usually likes to separate. Perhaps he is doing some re-coning for when I arrive there at a later date.

I pull off my gourd and tossed it aside.

"Seeing as I highly doubt you'll come across a bender like me again. I'll make it easier on you." I stated much to the dismay of the three.

"We can take you down-" Kuzan began I simply rolled my eyes, "Given an ordinary situation you could have taken me down in the last fifteen minutes, had I decided to bend earth like a normal person. Now. You only have five minutes. It is getting boring just talking." My eyes flicker over them as I got into an earth stance.

Hong Li nodded to Kuzan who nodded back and they both lunged at me.

I ducked a volley of fireballs and rocks aimed at a variety of places on my body as I kicked the ground with my heel and launched a rock behind me catching Rinna in the chest and sending her back a few meters from her sneak attack attempt.

I launched a series of earth spikes at them making them separate from each other with Kuzan on my left and Hong Li on my right. Rinna was struggling to get up on her feet behind me. No doubt with a new dent in her armour.

I ducked under a fire last and keeping my head low as I ran at Kuzan, much to his surprise and grasped his wrist and jerked it to a side to avoid a blast of fire from his palm, which nearly hit Hong Li who was rounding up to strike me with his cables.

Before Kuzan could counter-attack me with his other arm, I kept my grip tightly on his arm as I swiped at his feet.

Naturally, he tried to steady himself that gave me the opportunity to grasp with my other hand his chest plate and did exactly what i did to Kuvira. I lifted him and using some momentum I chucked him into Hong Li. I may have enhanced my strength a little bit to make it make that work. Both Hong Li and Kuzan tumble to the floor in a heap.

I jerked to the side suddenly as I felt a minor swish of air coming at me. My eyes land on my reflection for a second as a sheet of thin ice missed my face by inches.

Instantly I ducked back avoiding more sheet blades that Rinna launched at me with a fast speed.

With the two men trying to detangle themselves from each other, I ran at Rinna. I snagged her knife that was still in the ground as I ran, I kicked Rinnas helmet like a football at her.

She dodged the helm, but I was faster as she moved to do a water whip but like what I did to Kuzan I grasped her wrist and twisted it.

She winced as I changed my position quickly by getting behind her and kicking the back of her knee, causing her to fall to her knees but my grip on her wrist was held highly behind her back making it extremely hard for her to break out from this without a broken limb.

Seeing the two men recovering I place the knife at her throat.

She stiffened in my grip and the two men freeze when their eyes land in us. In the corner of my eye I could see both Kuvira and Su stiffen in their place in the Gazebo.

"Right now, you are in a position you can't afford, Because now I am in control," I said coldly as they looked to each other uncertainty.

"Don't hurt her." Hong Li shouted out at me panicky for Rinna safety.

I smirked at him, "Kuzan. Kill Hing Li or Rinna dies!"

His eyes widen as he looks at his friend uncertain whether my threat is real or not.

Kuzan and Hong Li nearly shit themselves when the alarm went off. The Beifong also flinch at the sound.

My face broke into a smile as I remove the blade from Rinnas neck. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, I rolled my eyes letting her wrist go.

"Relax. I wasn't gonna shiv your teammate." I said as Rinna got up off the floor. I handed her knife back to her. She stuffed it in her boot and walked off in the direction of her helmet.

I walk over to the group as I picked up my gourd. I scratched the back of my heat with a sheepish grin in my face.

"Uh... I know I may have gone overboard-" I started slinging my gourd over my shoulder.

"That was so cool!" the twins exclaimed excitedly.

"Cool? I just showed up four guards up at their jobs, managed to damage and dent their armour and threatened to slit a throat. If anything, but cool." I remarked.

"I meant your sand technique." Wai corrected himself while his other half nodded.

"Good. I'd be concerned if it were the first one you found 'cool'."

I turned to look at Su, "Well the decision is up to you. I thought Hong Li passes with flying colours. Kuzan needs to work on his temper and Rinna needs to concentrate more. Their teamwork needs more work but at times it was excellent. They just need more practice. Although as I'm saying that I do kinda make it harder cause' if my sand. Giving if I were using my normal earth bending the results may have been different altogether." I shrugged. Su nodded in deep thought as her husband was writing down notes.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna go back to my room. I'm feeling a little-" I didn't finish my sentence as I felt myself falling back. I tried to brace myself, but my feet caught the edge of the pond that ran around the gazebo. I felt the rush of icy water surround me and then nothing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And this is chapter 15…... thank you, my loyal readers, for sticking with it so far…. I would like to apologise for the long wait since the last update, but I will say I should be starting book 1 in a few more chapters, Yayyy….

I am still struggling on what to call my city/ village

Zalfari? or Kazuki?…...which one?…

I have had no suggestion on either from my readers…... I would appreciate a review.

Until next time _…..(hopefully not another 3 months)._


	16. Chapter 16

When I next open my eyes I was greeted by the sight of metal ceiling above me, the brown walls around me and the soft green bed beneath me.

I ignored the thumping headache as I forced myself upward, my eyes squinting in the darkness. I look out the window to see the domes were up, I gazed around the room more closely to see a lump curled up on the spare bed in the corner. Opal. Who was sleeping peacefully under the moonlight.

I had to suppress a groan as my throat felt dry and tickly. My hands went to the side of the bed for the table which had a full jug of water in it. It soothed my throat as I drank deeply, my eyes catching the clock next to me. 3:30 am.

I winced as my side began to hurt. I took a sip of the revolting pain meds next to the jug before laying down again. Did I really pass out again? Fuck... Wait... I fell in the water and now I'm in bed. A swift check under the covers showed I was in a clean loose long sleeve's shirt and shorts again. How much more dignity I'm I going to have to lose to stop people from removing my clothes when I sleeping?

I sighed as I began to mull in the last few seconds of conscious, I had before the unceremonious dip in the pond. Eleven hours wasted. I know it wasn't from overdoing it. But perhaps...yes.. I know...

 _Kage!_

 _Kage!_

I felt the brush of his mind resurface as he reconnected with mine.

 _ **Uhh...hey Yira. Up already...**_ He said nervously.

 _What the fuck did happened? One minute I'm talking to Su and next I'm here! What did you do?.._ I growled to him as I glared at the ceiling.

 _ **Well...I was going around the city making sure no one saw me. Just like you asked but I heard there was a scuffle going on in an ally. So naturally, I went to check it out and I found this guy mugging two ladies at fire point. And so I intervened... Used some bending...which knocked you out...but the ladies are fine by the way...**_

He added in any hopes to defuse an increasing headache I was getting

 _At least they didn't see you. Right?_

 _ **I uhhh... probably not...I don't think so...**_

 _I guess we'll find out tomorrow..._

Feeling too tired to start any arguments tonight, I shift on to my side to come face to face with Akari who was peeking at me from under the pillow beside me, her fur coat shone dully in the darkness. Her eyes shut as I gently gave her fur a good brush with my fingers, she closes her eyes and goes back off to sleep.

If they did see him it may be a problem, but it would depend on what they saw exactly...

I _**saw a lot of crime rate during the time I was there. And I have no doubt that the police are stretched thin from all of that. I could literally feel the tensions around the place... Not only that, there are quite a lot of homelessness there. Perhaps they could be of use to join your network. If you gain control of the homeless network, you can control the amount that triads recruit for their gangs.**_ _**Take away there homeless and the triads can't recruit more people to join them and the ones that do are spy's for us. That could be useful. It would slowly squeeze the tirades out. Solved.**_

I took a deep breath as I pondered in what he was saying. He was right though. It would be more beneficial for me. Perhaps I should talk to katsu about this, he might have an idea or two.

Still feeling exhausted I lay on my back and closed my eyes, yet again I was soon back asleep.

Xxx

I clamp my eyes shut as I heard Opal getting up and about in our room. After a good ten minutes of her shuffling around, I heard the bedroom door open and shut along with the scampering feet of Akari following Opal out the door.

I sighed in relief to be alone _... Finally..._ I took another sip of the Satan piss excuse of medicine, before getting up slowly. I did my business in the bathroom, feeling rather refreshed I cracked all my stuff joints, which I might add, felt glorious.

After a quick change of clothes, I plonked myself into a seat which had a few newspapers on the table.

I flipped on the radio as I munched down an Apple from a bowl on the table.

"COMING TO YOU LIVE IN REPUBLIC CITY! LAST NIGHT TWO WOMEN WERE ATTACKED BY A FIRE BENDER FROM THE AGNI KAI HOWEVER HE QUICKLY APREHENDED BY AN UNKNOW ASSAILANT. DEATALS ON HIS DESCRIPTION ARE UNKNOW AND ANY REPORTS OF ANY EYEWITNESS SHOULD BE HANDED OVER TO THE POLICE-" I turned off the radio with a hard click, I sighed as I slumped down into my seat.

 _So, no one got a good look... That's better... but... hmm. I could work with it._

 _ **Ohhh...what's the ideas?**_

I heard Kage pipe up like a child on a sugar high.

 _You know how I told Katsu that my father was a spirit. Maybe the so-called assailant could be him. The father I talk about. I could use my shadow bending more, instead of just teleportation. Maybe learn a few new tricks along the way. My cover would be maintained, and I can have fun beating up bad guys. Besides bounty hunting is getting rather boring now that Katsu and Ao are busy with the place._

 _ **You do realise that you haven't agreed on a name for your place!**_

My apple froze midway to my mouth. After a long pause, I felt the urge to repeatedly hit my head on the table. _How could I forget the most basic thing? I am an idiot!_

I scowled at myself and threw the apple core in the bin. Just another thing to add to my list to talk about to them about...I should have just stayed in bed.

I got my notebook book from my bag and a black pen and shuffled through the filled pages until I got to the empty pages. I spent the next few joyful hours alone. Undisturbed. Peaceful hours alone. Writing ideas down on creating my 'father'. A spirit who can 'sense' the unbalance in republic city and has decided to act. My shadow bending had been somewhat pushed back, as I'm always hanging out with Katsu and learning weapons than bending. Which according to Kage I've barely searched the surface of my training with him. And my simple teleportation is a simple parlour trick compared to what I could achieve if I stopped distracting myself with other things in my spare time.

Feeling my neck getting sore from hunching over the table. I sat back feeling the satisfaction of my spine and shoulder crackle and pop. I slipped my notebook away back into my bag again. Feeling the urge to use the bathroom, I went off to do my business.

I pulled the chain of the toilet and washed my hands, making sure to wash away the ink stains that accumulated in the recent hour. I vaguely heard my door open in the other room. I sighed to myself as I dried my hands. I shoved the towel down more harshly into to the holder and exited the bathroom.

It was Opal who was looking around our room. She looked relieved to see me up.

"You're awake. We were getting worried." she fiddles with her book in her hands with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine Opal. Besides, I probably overdid it yesterday." I said with a fake smile. Inside, I was simply tired of being around people all the time. I'm British. I like my time alone. I love my tea... I'm a cold person by nature and I'm socially awkward.

The only time I've probably had to myself was when I was unconscious and the last hour or so. Walking around the estate- guards patrolling around the borders and not to mention Opal with her following me around or conveniently showing up five minutes later when I do get way. And all of that was before and after breakfast yesterday.

"Yeah. That's what the healer said. But she said something strange though. When the healer began to assess you, she said all your chakra pools were nearly drained completely. You can't use your sand bending again like that otherwise you might put your body under too much strain and your chakra pool might become crippled." Opal stressed out to me. I frowned, filing this information away to think on later. _It's not my sand that's draining me..._

"Opal. I'm not going to stop bending."

"But-"

"Look Opal. I was probably drained because I've never had to bend for longer than ten minutes continuously in a fight. And on top of that healing, I was going to drop at some point." I told her, but she didn't look convinced. Deciding to drop it, she put her book onto the shelf.

"Did you go see the shrink this morning?" I asked as we both sat at the table.

"Yeah. It went ok." She said quietly. We fell into silence before she brightened up.

"I'll get some tea, mom will want to know your awake." She hurried out the door chipper than before.

I pouted in annoyance at the door as she left. If I'm going to be staying for longer, I'm gonna have to lay down some ground rules.

XxxxxX

Four weeks. It took four weeks for me to be leaving this place. It was more enjoyable that I originally thought it was going to be. I smiled to myself as I packed my bag. I wouldn't say bags, seeing as I have only one with me. I had announced yesterday that I was leaving, much to Opals dismay but she had come around to me leaving. Eventually.

I got quite a bit done in that time. It had taken a few days, but I eventually got set in the guest houses instead of a room, which included no bed mates. I spent a bit of time with Kuvira on her patrols every once in a while, to help with security when I came across flaws and rearranged a few patrols which improved it a bit more.

I spent a lot of time around the twins during their power disk games, writing down ideas and stuff in my note book and a few sketches in my other book that was recovered from the shopping district.

Akari mainly stayed with Huan for several days before disappearing off again to who knows where. I had caught a few paintings of Akari around Huan's art studio when I popped by to borrow some inks.

When Opal was off to see the shrink is when I get my privet time. I wouldn't say I avoid Baatar Jr., it just I have nothing to talk to him about nor there was anything we had in common to draw up a conversation, only small talk and that was it. Which I was perfectly happy about.

I had been thinking about what Opal said about my chakra pools, so constant training on Kage to bend will be on hold until I can find a better solution that doesn't permanently damage the pools. I had an idea on that, but it'll have to wait until later.

Apparently at base according to Katsu, construction was good, and a few places had been built already. Noa was excelling at the medical course Ao sent her to go and had been put on learning the chi exercises.

Su had decided to allocate the guest house to me whenever I came by to see them at Zaofu. Which I hope in my case isn't too soon.

During the last week I did spend less time around the twins as Wai kept...I dunno... quieter and seems to blush a bit whenever I was around. He's even stutter on the occasion. Maybe it's just me. Never mind.

I left only a few things in my room, should I ever come back. I loaded my stuff onto my motorbike. I checked over the gas again before tying my sand gourd onto the back and on top of my luggage. I had already said my goodbyes to the Beifongs and Kuvira after breakfasting this morning but as I sat on my bike ready to roll, I heard fast paced footsteps and the big doors opening behind me.

I turn to see Wai, much to my surprise who was a little red in the face from what I presume running most of the way here to the Transport deck/ air ship dock/ big garage at the base where I arrived in the first time.

He took a few deep breaths as I got off my bike to meet him.

"Hey Wai. You alright?" I asked curiously. He nodded as his breathing returned to normal. His hand went to his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Here! I thought you might like this. It had the metal clans direct phone numbers, so if you want to call you won't have the trouble of going though different people to talk to us." He said handing it to me.

"Thank you, Wai. That's sweet of you." I smiled at him as he blushes as he hands it to me. I put it in my pocket, ignoring the fact that there was something metallic inside the envelope. I flash a grin back at him as I got in my bike again and waved before my bike let out a deep roar as it sprung into life. I shot forward leavening a dust trail as I went, missing the sad look Wai gave me as I drove on.

Feeling in no particular rush to get to base with Ao and Katsu, I decided to stop off at a few places first.

The first place was a hidden mineshaft according to Kage about 8 hours' drive. But I can shorten it down to 6. Teleportation is useless unless you can picture the place in your head. If I have never been there before I might just teleport too high or land in the wrong place altogether. Too risky especially if there is no shadow to tether me to the location, after all my first teleportation was to the lake that did exist in this world. Thankfully.

After a couple of hours in I took a break.

I gulped down some water from my canister, but I slashed a bit down my front. I scowled as I wiped my sleeve over the wet sections of my clothes, my hand brushing over the envelope in my pocket. _I had nearly forgotten about this..._

Fortunately, it had missed the water splash. I opened it up and a small metallic flower. A cherry blossom. It was flat and had a small hole for a small chain or string or go around the neck. It was about the size of a penny, flipped it over in my palm and a very small emblem of the metal clan was in the centre.

I could feel Kage trying his very best to suppress a Naruto joke coming along. I rolled my eyes as I pulled out the note from the envelope.

I groaned in frustration at it was written a bit sloppy in a few places and the fact that I still haven't learnt to read yet. At the bottom there were number which is probably the only thing I can read on it. I'll grab my translation book later. When I get bored. I stuffed the note away into my book to prevent damaging it any further.

I got some wire from my pack and made a small chain from it and places the pendant around my neck. I flinched slightly as it was ice cold as I put it under my shirt. I smiled to myself as I got back in my bike again and as off down the road again. It has been awhile since I received a gift.

Even on my birthday which was the day before I meet the Earth queen. The only thing special I did was treat myself to a sticky bun.

I may not like Zaofu, but I do enjoy spending my time with Wai.

XxxxxX

 _Katsu. I better not find a rotten corps in here..._

 _ **Relax. This place has been sealed up for centuries. Besides this is one of the places that few humans knew about and their long dead. It's in a remote location and is buried under a tone of stone and dirt. Untouched. Forgotten.**_

 _Until today..._

 _ **Until today...**_ He agreed.

I shook my head as I continued down the rocky tunnel, my hand grazing the wall as I walked while my other had a fireball hovering in my palm. I couldn't help but feel this was like an opening to a horror movie.

I could feel the shadows all around me humming slightly which felt...odd. Usually it's a slight cold tingly feeling but never humming...

As soon as my hand felt the wall on my right suddenly change direction, I followed it right in the direction of the humming...

After a good several minutes of walking this old rustic mineshaft, I came to a stop at a wall in front of me. My fingers twitched as the humming felt ...stronger...no... louder.

I diminished the light and placed both my palms on the surfaces in front of me.

It took a few seconds, but I felt it. My hands dig into the surface and it crumbed into dust as I made an entry. It continued to crumble, making a sand pile on the floor as it finally broke through to the other side.

The humming was louder his time. Much louder. Making all my hair stand on end. Even Kage didn't like it.

I took a deep breath and forced myself forward into what seemed to be a underground chamber. The sand at my feet blew downward which the slight breeze behind me into the darkness, follows by the sound of water coming in contact with the dust below me. I lean carefully over the ledge and took a peak.

I squinted as I saw a few glowing green crystals embedded in the rocks below us. Similar to what Zaheer has in his cell in book 4.

Along with the green there were a few others with different colours like white-

"Fuck!" I yelped out as I felt a sharp pain in my right palm from where my hand slipped on the newly made door hole. I reignited a fireball in my hand again. There was a small cut. I look to the wall next to me to see what was sharp.

If it wasn't for the drop of blood, I wouldn't have spotted a small clear crystal peeking out from the jagged entrance wall. I plucked it out for a closer examination, it was bigger than I expected at I removed it from the wall. It was long and about the size of my phone. It was completely see through, now obvious on how I didn't see it.

I narrowed my eyes as I could feel it humming in my hand. Kage was suspiciously quiet.

 _You sent me down here for crystal?.._ I thought to him sceptically to him. _If it were crystals we were after I could have easy have gone to a shop and bought some..._

 _ **Yeah. But these are free.**_

 _In all technicality it's stealing. This land belongs to someone_.

 _ **Seeing as the owners died a few hundred years ago. It technically belongs to the Earth Queen. And I doubt you'd feel guilt about that. Besides If you get caught, a simple wink and a smile should only get you a slap on the wrists and you'll be on your merry way. I don't think we undid the Genjutsu we place on her.**_

I had to suppress a shiver at the mention of the Earth queen. I'd rather take prison than spend another moment with her.

I shoved the crystal into my bag and bent some steps from the wall downward until it got to the water level. It would be rather pointless to take the glowing crystal in the walls as it is my current light source and they are extremely common around the Earth kingdom. I dumped my sand gourd at the top of the steps before making my way down the steps. It took off my shoes and any unnecessary items of clothing. Leaving me in just my best shirt and trousers.

Water walking is something I had been working on but I'm still not good at it. Walking on wall vs walking on water are two very difficult things to do. In Naruto it seems easy. But in actual real life, tough shit.

I removed most of my clothes, not because I'll get it soaked if I fall in. Only to take away all unnecessary weight. I mean seriously, I'm carrying my own weight with nothing but Chi. Adding clothes, my sand gourd would be too much, and I'll sink.

I took a breath as I began to circulate chi all over my body and focused most it on the soles of my feet. I could see the room get brighter as the chi reached my eyes, I could see clearly now, and I could see a few more shards of that clear crystal dotted around the place. After a walking around the water surface to get my bearing a bit I then collected four of every colours. It'll be best to give them a proper look over in day light than crystal light.

Grabbing all my stuff I ported back to my bike, my eyes stung from the sudden light change. I cut of the chi flowing around my body still and the light dimmed down to a more manageable sight.

With a mental mark of where I was, I resealed the entrances I entered through the first time and put my clothes back on. I put everything back on my bike again and stuffing the crystals into my sand gourd for safe keeping.

My bike roared to life and I shot forward, I aimed for a tree. As soon as I was in its shadow, I ported to base for the first time in five weeks.

XxxxX

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

I screech on the breaks as I went down the road. My eyes widening as I took in the scene in front of me.

I could see lots of workers milling around the place, some holding wood planks while others were metal bending steel frames. What caught my eye the most was the metallic structure embedded between the two peeks in the centre of the place. when I had drawn this on paper it was a mix of the leaf village and the cloud village. Normal building on the bottom and military up at the top, the centre being the heart of the place who would see the day to day running of the place.

The building looked to be near completion which is surprising for the amount if the time I had been away...although I did live in a world without bending. I'm guessing that earth benders mould the wall onto the steel frames, easy as pie.

However, the big base in the centre is largely a glass outside, much like the cloud village Raikage office building while the rest of down to earth. eventually, there would be some building dotted around the wall of the canyon around us.

I took my eyes off the biggest building to look around the smaller structures.

There seemed to be the main road that split into a few directions. I glance over the tents as I could a good dozen or so building already built.

I shook my head and continued down the road at a slower pace looking closely at all the new buildings.

One of the first building that looked complete was a bar- typical Katsu. And a few food stall and shop already and operating with what I'm assuming workers on their breaks getting lunch.

I spied a few houses in construction, while a few looked complete. Most likely the interior needs work in those ones. At least there in the Earth Kingdom style buildings which is similar to Naruto types of building and not the republic city tall building. Two to three-story at the most.

Part of me is reluctant to go to R.C because of all the fumes and smoke from machinery and Sato Mobile. This place I'm hoping it wouldn't be that industrial.

I spotted Ao talking to Katsu about 50 meters away, I parked up to a less busy area and trotted over to him.

A smirk played over my face as he didn't notice my arrival. I walk quietly up behind him, barely making a sound as I walk with a cheesy grin on my face as I did so.

"MISS ME SUCKER!"

I yelled as I clamped my hands on his shoulders. Unfortunately, the joke was on me as he instantly twisted round and delivers a roundhouse blow to my Solar Plexus.

I tried to move back but he still landed the hit. I felt the wind leave me instantly as I doubled forward in pain. I could feel my face turning red as I dropped to my knees and then to the floor, curling into the fetal position. I could vaguely hear Ao's attempts at apologising to me, but I was busy breathing through the pain.

In order to release the pain, I began to circulate the chi in my body but as soon as it went to flow past the chakra it slows down considerably, like trying to blow up a balloon without pinching the end between breaths. Kage in the meantime had shrunk to the back if my mind. Obviously had felt the pain too.

"YOU FUCKING CHI-BLOCKED ME!" I snarled out in pain as Katsu tried to set me up straight.

 _Just a little more..._

I forced the more plainer form of chi through the blockage, normal benders wouldn't be able to do this but seeing as I am more practised at the chi exercises, it'll wear off more quickly.

I gasped as I felt the block finally give way, my eyes snapping open as I felt my sight sharpen. Ao's eyebrows shot up in surprise while Katsu frowned before grabbing my wrist and pulling me away off the floor and down the road.

"Keep an eye on things!" he called out stiffly while I tried not to trip over my feet and clutching my sore spot. I could see several looks being thrown our way, but Katsu paid no mind as he tugged me into what seems to be a storehouse a few roads down.

I yanked my wrist from his grip as soon as we were out of sight of everyone.

"What the fuck Katsu?" I growled, my accent changed back to my British one as I leaned on some crates piled up all around us.

" _This_ is the fuck" he hisses back to me, pulling out his knife from his pock. He raised his hand with it facing sideways, like a mirror to me. It took a second longer to realize that my reflection had a pair of crimson red eyes staring back at me.

.

.

.

WHAT. THE. FUCK!

.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you again my lovely readers…chapter 16…

I will let you know that the decided name for the place is going to be called Kazuki...

For those who are unable to find the pictures I put on Pinterest, the basics is that her clothes strongly resemble book 4 of Korras traveling clothes, but with longer sleeves on the jacket and shin wraps on the legs. Around her neck hangs her Sand-bender goggles (like what Su had in her office).

Only 4 months until Korras arrives…

I'm hoping to begin book 1 within the next 2-3 chapter…so fingers crossed.

I'd appreciate reviews it lets me know what you think so far, and it inspires me to update more. On another note, granted that some chapter may take awhile to upload because my muse changes to wright up another story that's had been planning on my mind. I have a few in mind currently like Naruto, dragon age and another LOK story. But I will I try to keep this one at the top.


	17. Chapter 17

I snatched the blade from his hand for a closer inspection. My fingers brushed against my lower eyelid as I brought the reflection closer. I turned my head side to side but still, the red orbs remained. Not the Sharingan. Man, that would have been too OP for a place in this world. Just freakishly red.

I cut the Chi flowing into my eyes and slowly the red drained back into my greyish green again. I sighed in relief before frowning...wait...if my eye colour changes when I manipulate my chi does that mean it always done that.

My mind drifting to Opal's kidnapping attempt. Did she my eyes? Although given the fact I was there for five weeks and she hasn't said anything. So, probably not...

"That was freaky. How'd you do that?" Katsu said peering down to my eye level and taking a closer look at my iris.

"I-I just circulated some chi to my eyes" I stammered a bit, wiggling myself away from Katsu to regain my own personal space.

"You can do that?" He looked thoughtful before plonking himself onto a crate and crossing his legs. His left hand making... the one-handed Ram sign while his on the hand was hovering over his chest. His heart to be more precise. His eyes closed but focused.

"What that you doin'," I asked more curious now after about a minute of him not moving. He opened one eye in annoyance, I wafted my hand in a mimicking the ram sign.

"Ao discovered during meditation that this hand sign makes it easier to draw on chi." He said rolling his eye before then closing it again.

So,... hand signs. I doubt that Ninjutsu would take off here. Perhaps for the benders as they have an element to bend, but non-benders probably not. Genjutsu maybe, but limited. But that'll take time and practice to see if that works. What about Fūinjutsu, would that be a thing?

I stopped my train of thought as I could feel a developing headache coming on. Ink on paper in a squiggly pattern I doubt world work, ink can't hold or conduct chakra/ Chi. But maybe-

"MY EYE! MY EYES!" Katsu suddenly cried out clutching his head in agony, sliding off the pile of crates and onto the floor. Muttering nonsense under his breath.

"Ah, man that hurt. I'm never doing that again" He wheezes out after a few minutes of rolling around on the floor in pain.

"Ya think" I grumbled leaning down to help Katsu off the floor. I grunted under his weight as he stood up, leaning heavily onto me. His hand out stretches behind him to the crates and sat back down again for balance.

"Is your vision working still? How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked seriously raising my hand. His gaze turned to me, "Three." I nodded and placed my fingers on his temples. Now this will be tricky.

I closed my eyes and focused, after a few seconds I felt his chi pathway circulating under my fingertips. I sent a small pulse of Chi down it like a radar. As I felt it pulse back, I couldn't see any damage in his pathways. Which was a relief because it meant he didn't burn out his retina. Perhaps only temporarily damage may have occurred when trying it unprepared.

I removed my fingers gently from his head.

"Why'd you stop? That was relaxing," He pouted slightly opening his eyes.

I just chuckled at his expression as he subconsciously touched his temples.

"Relaxing? I thought it would have been uncomfortable." I muttered as he stood up slowly and we began our exit out the storehouse.

"It was soothing. What technique is tha-ooff!" He grunted as he walked straight into the door frame.

"Clearly you need to focus on talking than walking," I joked as I helped him steady himself out the building.

"Ass." He whispers with a grin on his face.

I just laughed as we enter the main road. "Well, to answer your question before. It's a technique that allows me to detect Chi flows and to place my chi my own inside another which I can manipulate to make to a person see, hear and think anything I want them to. I call the latter one Genjutsu. But don't worry I've only been able to use it for about two weeks." I said patting his shoulder assuringly.

 _ **Liar**_

 _Kage not now._

 _ **Well, it's true.**_

 _Not entirely. You were the one placing the Genjutsu. I was just helping out until my control was better and seeing as of two weeks ago, I can now do it without your assistance._

 _ **Oh please. unlike me you are limited to placing Genjutsu by touch or eye contact up to twelve meters away.**_

My fingers twitched in annoyance as Kage rambled on. Katsu was walking much better now and wasn't tripping on anything now. So that's good. We walked in silence as Katsu walked into the direction of the bar. Which he orders his self a large drink and we plonk ourselves at a table.

"So,...I'm guessing that those eyes of yours are more adaptable to the chi than a normal person because your...dad…right?" he said thoughtfully after a few more minutes of silence.

I just frowned, I have no clue why I can, and he can't enhance his eyes.

I just shrugged, "Probably? Probably not? I have no idea."

"I'll bring it up with Ao. If we can try it out on a few different people and it doesn't work, then we know it's an inherited trait." I nodded along, as I excused myself to grab a drink.

"So, how's your English going?" I asked sitting back down again, seeing him with his notebook out and writing.

"It's going well. By the way thanks for lending me that book the other week. It has been helpful. Ao seems fascinated by the language when I showed him. He's taken to it like a fish to water." And yes, I lent my translation book to them after Katsu asked on the phone when I was at Zaofu. And yes, again I allowed Katsu to inform Ao and Noa of English and both of them in their free time decided to learn it. Katsu has gotten it down rather well except for the grammar part which is still taking a while.

"Well, he has always been the best at any mental stimulation, whether it be a calculation or a new written language. Me, on the other hand, can barely read as I was raised to read English and not the common written language by my dear old daddy." I grumble into my drink as I said that.

Katsu looked thought full but then shrugged it off as he took a sip of his drink and returned to his notebook. Seeing as I'll probably not get any more conversation out of him, I glugged down my drink.

"You might want to go steady with that," Katsu said looking up from his book, eyeing my glass unhelpfully.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, Katsu. I'm not going to get drunk. Besides this is a non-alcoholic beverage. Just because I hang out in bars doesn't mean I drink alcohol." I scoffed as I plonked my glass on to the table before exiting the building.

I located my motorcycle with all of my stuff still there, I unclipped my sand gourd from the back. It thudded to the ground, narrowly avoiding hitting my toes as it rolled off my bike, the cork popping off and a bit of sand spurts out with a few shards of crystals in the mix.

I bend down to grasp the harness of my gourd, my hand twitches as the sand slithers back into the gourd, I smirked a bit when I felt the crystal bend under my earth bending grip. So, Crystals are bendable. Makes sense really. Jennamite. That was the name I was looking for. The glowing green crystal used for lighting in some places and the ones that encased Katara and Sokka in the King Bumi episode. Grows quickly on any organic matter. For example- the human touch.

I suddenly twisted around from my position kneeling down to kicking my foot out as I swiped a pair of feet behind me, I instantly was in battle stance.

"Ooff-" A body fell to the floor.

"NOA!" I exclaimed as I saw the familiar hair and deep blue eyes staring up at me. I let my muscles relax before then helping her off the floor.

"Noa, how many times do I have to say for people not to sneak up behind me."

"Well currently at 12 times so far." She quipped back without any hesitation with a smirk on her face and hands on her hips. I just shook my head in amusement before we both descended into giggles and laughter.

After a few minutes, we calmed down but with grins on our faces. I yelped as Noa who then punched me hard in the elbow.

"Ow- hey what was that for!" I whined rubbing my now sore arm.

"That!" she pointed her finger at me, "was for going away and getting hurt and this-" she then proceeded to then give me a hug, "is for coming back" she mutters in my ear. I returned the hug with a grin on my face. Hanging around Opal has somewhat made me a more huggable person. Barely.

"Oh yeah, Ao sent me over was to say he wants to chat to you about current living arrangements...see ya. I gotta go..." And with that, she hurried off in the direction of the tents. I put on my sand gourd and bag and walked off.

It took a while of me pottering around the place, eventually I found him talking to some carpenters in their workroom.

I lingered around the doorway and waited for him to finish. About ten minutes later the group of Carpenters trailed out chatting amongst themselves on who doing what and when.

After they left, I walked in, Ao was at his makeshift desk that was filled with papers- in my opinion. A mess. But hey, there's a method to the madness.

"Noa said you wanted to see me, about living arrangements?" I said pulling up a seat.

He nodded shuffling papers around. So he didn't want to bring up what happened before then.

"Yes. Now that your back there are a few other issues I need to discuss with you. One of them is leadership. Who's going to take charge and maintain order? I'm been talking over with Katsu and a few others and they want you in charge."

It took everything for me not to react. I can't be _here_ when Korra arrives in R.C. I need to be _there._

"No. Absolutely not."

"Yira-" Ao began.

"Because if I'm the brains of this operation, we are in SERIOUS trouble," I said with disbelief along with both my eyebrows raised.

"Yira, you give yourself too little credit. Without you all this wouldn't be possible. I would be having a boring time in Ba Sing Sa having the credit taken for my work, Katsu would either be dead by Genzo or waiting his life away in alcohol. Noa would have been raped and murdered. Her grandmother would have died too. Heck, there even a few of the bounty hunters are curious and willing to lend a hand when we opened up the second department of the hunter's guild, concerning protection details and delivery of recovered stolen items and documents. If you know it or not you have a way of helping people whether you mean too or not and it's that type of hope you inspire the people around you that make them want you to lead them."

I began to rub my temples as he finished his speech.

"Can- Can I have a week to decide?" I sighed slumping down in my seat.

"Yes, now to other things is that we have a spare available tent for you to use. There are a few houses in near completion, but it requires a few finishing touches for it. They should be up and running next week. Noa has already moved into the first house with her grandmother who has volunteered to lend a hand in the tea stand station for the workers." Ao said as I nodded along, my mind a million miles away.

"Right. I'll just get some tea then..." my voice barely making a sound as I got up from my seat.

My feet guided me around as trekked to where I saw a small stand earlier, moving out of the way of builders and vehicles as I went.

I plonked myself down hard into a spare seat with my head on my hand and leaned heavily onto the table.

 _ **Well...at least he gave you time to think...**_

I ignored Kage's attempt at a conversation as then placed my head onto the table. I had to resist the urge to slam my head down repeatedly.

Me in charge. No. I'm too impulsive. Heck, even this village in construction was an impulsive idea that came to me one night and everything on that just formed. I guess I didn't account for who would be in charge. Part of me thought Katsu or Ao, perhaps both. But for me... There a shit ton of things I could have done with my time. Although part of me doesn't regret anything that has led me to this point.

I looked up as I felt something being placed down on the table in front of me. A Teacup, and by the looks of it, fresh hot tea. My eyes travel up further to see who placed down the cup.

It was Noa's grandmother -Jin who smiled at me with a tray full of teacups.

"Afternoon."

"Hey." I mumbled, sitting up.

"Now what's got you upset? Noa's told me enough about you that you're not the sulking type." She said putting down her tray and taking the free seat in front of me.

"Ao just told me that I am wanted to be put in charge."

"And you don't want that?"

"No." I said glumly, taking a sip of tea.

"What did you tell him?" She continued.

"I told him to give me a week to think about it!"

Jin didn't look surprised, "Probably for the best. It is a big decision that'll affect the rest of your life."

I nodded in agreement, if only I could do Shadow Clone Jutsu then it would be perfect. Believe me, I've tried it. The results were...to say terrible. The chi I expelled to create the clone just vaporized after the first second it left my body.

 _Wait..._

I got to my feet, making Jin jump at my sudden behaviour.

 _I have an idea..._

"Gotta go. I have an idea. I'll be back later." I called out to her as I darted off leaving Jim with a bemused look in her face.

I ran in the direction of where the carpenters went off to work in the housing area.

"Oi, who here had the smallest or the daintiest hands." I hollered out to the group.

The men and women in hearing range all turned to look at me curiously after glancing at their own hands.

"Oh, come one, someone! Don't be shy. I got a job for them." I called out, after about a minute I heard a small, "Here!"

I look to see a teenager sitting on top of a roof of a building, who seemed to be fixing tiles in place.

He clambers down cautiously and jogs up to me, sweeping his black hair out his green eyes. His hair strongly resembles Zuko's hair from book 3.

"Hands!" I ordered, he lifted up his hands to me, I inspected his hand closely. I nodded in approval.

"Ma'am, you had a job request? Perhaps we should talk to Mr Ao. I don't want to get in trouble for insubordination." He muttered crossing his arms.

"Ok. Let's go now. Come on..." and with that I grabbed his elbow and dragged him off in the direction Ao's office.

XxxxxX

"Ok- let me get this straight. You. Want me to build you a life-size hollowed out puppet with every working joints and selected hole in the middle chest piece?" Lee said pacing up and down Ao office.

Ao had gone on lunch break after I sorted things out with him about Lee. He didn't even ask what I wanted him for. He probably learnt from Katsu not to question my random ideas and just go along with it.

I guess I'll just have to surprise him.

"Yes. And you have a week to do so."

"WHAT! A WEEK!" I felt a little bad for putting this on him, but in order to keep with my idea, I needed it to be done as quickly as possible.

I also needed to test another theory out but that doesn't require his help.

"Yeah. I know it very short timings, but I need it doing. I will allow you to have an extra hand in its construction."

He places faster in and down the room in deep thought with his hand tucked under his chin.

While he was thinking I sat down and grabbed some spare sheets of paper, so I began to do a human outline. I could hear the guy standing behind me looking at my work.

"What are the measurements do you need?"

Seeing as I can't write I'll have to go by Ao's body size. Katsu's body mass was too big and more time consuming while Ao was slimmer and less muscular.

"Well seeing as I can't read or write I'd say take Ao's measurement. And put them here." I said finishing up the diagram and pointing to the empty arrows that require writing.

Lee raised his eyebrow but didn't argue, which I was relieved at.

He then nodded and took the paper and left to go either collect the measurements or to look at the types of wood that would be ideal for the puppet.

I rubbed my temples as an attempt to rid myself of a small headache. At least Lee knows he's getting paid double for this project. With his dainty fingers the hollowing the wood out would be easier for him.

XxxxxxX

Come on! Where is it!... I thought you myself as I searched through my belongings at the base. The base I am referring to is the one I restored and built. Not the one I put Katsu and Ao up to build.

 _ **You have really got to start naming places. It is getting confusing...**_

 _Fine! Fine! I did have a few names in mind for the village in construction. Like...Zalfari or perhaps Kazuki..._

 _ **Well Zalfari sounds too similar to Zaofu. But Kazuki sounds...better.**_

 _Well I'm glad for your approval_. I thought sarcastically to him as I looked into another bag on the side.

"Ah ha!" I exclaimed loudly before Kage could respond. _There it is!_

My fingers grasp the very familiar rectangular flat device. My phone. My beautiful piece of technology. I held it to my chest protectively as I sorted out the chargers and tiny solar panel.

After finding it, I placed it to charge right next to the mini tree of time. Hopefully, it should have some life into it soon. I hate to admit it but I haven't used my phone since I began to travel around this world. I guess part of me wants to keep it safe here and not with me as there are lots of ways of damaging the only few possessions that came along with me. Even now I could feel the metal components inside the phone and wires. With one twitch of my finger could rip it apart.

Leaving the tree side, I ported down to the storeroom. I had nearly forgotten that I had this. It currently has the crates of leftover candles and lots of ink in sealed in jars and also placed in crates. I grabbed a few jars along with a few brushes hidden under the crates stuffing.

Porting to the library area I cleared the table of clutter and got several sheets of blank parchments. Time to test my theory.

XxxxxxX

 _ **Yira...**_

 _ **Yira...**_

 _ **Yira! Wake up!**_

I jolted up from the table, my back and neck ached immediately from sleeping hunched over my desk.

"whaat!" I groaned.

My hand peels away a fragment of parchment that had stuck to my face during my sleep.

 _ **You fell asleep!**_

 _Really, I didn't notice..._ I scowled as I cricked my neck. My eyes travel across the mess filled desk. And several little pots of inks in small stone cups. And under each cup had some parchment listing what was in the ink.

I had come to a conclusion that Fūinjutsu could be a possibility, I just need to find the right ink to do so. I mean normal ink is a total dud. If you channel chi into it nothing happens, but if I were to say add some powdered down crystal it might work.

It turned out when I was in the mine shaft the crystals themselves contain or store natural chakra/ chi, it would explain why Jennamite grows so quickly on organic matter or why it was humming to begin with.

It leche's the chi inside the body making it grow bigger in size and that's why it glows. It growth can depend on where it was mined according to Kage.

When not in contact it retains any chi or natural Chakra inside its self. It does still, however, continue to grow without organic touch by taking the chi/ chakra from the ground it's in but its growth is severely slowed.

I had been experimenting with the variety of crystal I took from the cave and had been for the last several hours trying to sort through the ratio of ink to crystals and eliminating the useless ones.

Which only left me with the see-through one -quartz crystal- and Jennamite but it looks like I'll be ticking that off too. Can't have seals growing crystals form it when it's being used.

The clear quartz crystal one had been showing more promise as I could my chi humming more excitedly than the Jennamite ever did. But then I had fallen asleep.

I cleared the sleep dust from my eyes as I made my stiff joins pop in satisfaction.

I grabbed myself some breakfast or was it lunch? The only downside for this base is that its extremely hard to tell the time. Even with a clock it could be hard to know Am or Pm. I would have to go out outside for the actual time.

After a bath and a brush of my teeth, I was soon back at my desk reviewing all my notes I had made yesterday with a pot of tea after I cleared away the useless ink pots.

I sipped the scorching hot tea as I pulled up a new set of clean sheets of parchment. I hissed as I felt the parchment cut (I would say paper cut but it ain't a paper.) my palm. I massage my finger gently onto the cut. At least is only minimal blood, nothing deep that requires a plaster or a bandage.

Ok let's try this again... I thought to myself as I flexed the bristles on the brush. To prevent contamination, I used a new brush for every new pot of ink. The old ones are currently making a pile in the sink.

I dip my brush into the inky solution and brought it to the page. I took a breath and made a circle pattern.

 _Now for the moment of truth..._

After a few minutes of waiting for it to dry I tapped my finger on the ink.

The ink lit up as I poured my chi into it.

"YES!" I roared jumping to my feet with delight. Kage flinched to the back of my mind.

"Yesyesyesyes!" I chanted around the room, doing a silly dance as I did so.

"Finally." I whispered as I eventually plonked myself back into my seat.

 _Ok. So, Ink number 68. Success. 2/3 ordinary ink and 1/3 powdered clear quart crystal_. I wrote down quickly.

 _ **Don't forget to add a bit of blood to the sheet.**_

 _Wait? What?_

 _ **Surly you noticed the cut you received, and you bend the bristles with your cut hand, it put blood on it and it was then dunked into the pot.**_

 _Of course! The ink is to spread, and the crystal is to power it and blood is to enhance the to chi flow through the pattern. Makes sense. Why didn't I think about this before!_

This time I had to reside the urge to use the table and a head smacking thing.

I spent the rest of the day the day recreating the ink but with a few minor adjustments. To go with my plan, I had made a makeshift hinge I attached to two pieces of wood. Like a knee joint. I spent my time painting a thin line that went down the length and through the joint.

I laid it down and put my finger on the end of the black line. It lit up dully, but I could feel my chi following the ink like an extension of my chi outside the body. I focused carefully on the hinge but slowly but surely it creaked up, so it was doing a 90 degrees up. A dopey grin spread across my face.

A simple plan really. Making a clone. With Lee making the physical body and me making the 'nerves' for it I could reattempt the clone Jutsu but this time my chi has something to cling too. I on purposely chose a male figure so people wouldn't get confused with having two Yira's around.

The clone would naturally mould itself on to the puppet but would have more of my face. I'll just tell people that we are siblings. Wouldn't be too hard to believe. With it being here that would mean I can go to Republic City when the time is right. It can take my place to be in charge.

Katsu and Ao would probably be the only ones in on it.

With everything falling into place I could feel a bit of weight lifting off my shoulders. Let's just hope Lee can finish the puppet in time.

The puppet would only have the basic movements. There was no need to add fancy swords in arms and stuff like that. I requested it to be hollow so I could coat the inside with the ink to maximise full movements.

Taking a break from the library I got all the discarded brushes and ink pots I went to the kitchen and cleaned up. I kept all the research, including all the dud versions of the ink solutions which I bundled up in a pile and tied up in string and put in the library. I'm not sure if I'll need it later or not.

XxxxX

It had been a few days since my breakthrough with the ink and Kage had put me to work on copying the kanji for the explosive tag. My phone still had the picture I downloaded on it when I had my Naruto faze. I know from watching Naruto that one mistake could be very damaging but at least I have the teleportation advantage if it went wrong. But my practicing ink is just the normal stuff. Fortunately.

I winced as my hand began to cramp again. I flexed my fingers, my back beginning to get sore. I need a break. 4 hours practising the movement get very boring very soon.

I may not be able to read kanji but copying it isn't too hard. I got up from my makeshift seat and walked around this peaceful mountain top.

When I do get to use that special ink, I wouldn't want to create explosive tags in an underground hideout beneath the ocean. That just asking for trouble. Besides, it's best for me to get the natural light than lamp and candle light.

I closed my eyes, feeling the breeze all around me. It felt relaxing as I felt the rush of air coming in and out of my lungs. My fingers brush against a near bush.

A smirk played over my face as I opened my eyes. I took a few leaves with me back to my desk.

Instead of taking a seat at my desk I took a seat a few meters away on the grass. I placed a leaf on my forehead and I then channel the chi around my body. The leaf stayed in place as I let it go, closing my eyes again I then began to focus chi into my palms. Making sure to suppress the elemental factor. I felt the leaf quiver as it pooled into my palms. Taking another deep breath, I focused harder at keeping the leaf on my head whilst holding and maintaining the pool of chi in my hands.

My hands felt tingly, so I began to slowly push the tingly feeling down my palm and into my fingertips, from that past my fingers.

I crack my eyelids open to see the edge of my fingers with a very slight blob of pure chi peeking out the end. I gasped as my focus broke and the leaf dropped from my head.

Beads of sweat ran down my temple. Feeling a bit more tired. I decided to stop with the chi exercises and get back to copying the kanji. I've dawdled enough today. Five days until Ao expected an answer back and three hours until sundown today.

XxxxX

 _Come on...nearly there... Yess… ha-ha..._

I grind triumphantly as a tiny chakra string lifted a leaf up in front of me. It was only an inch length, but it works. I'll just have to keep practising to get it longer. I spent a nearly all-nighter in trying to get it longer with only two or three hours of sleep.

I call them chakra strings and not chi strings simply because chi sting sounds too much like a cheese string. Which makes me want to giggle at that name.

Katsu could probably do this a lot faster than me with more success. I know chakra strings are not really my style but is something to learn. I do not plan on being a puppeteer.

When I show Katsu, I'll ask him if he can see the strings like I can.

After a couple of more hours of sleep I got back to kanji where I was more confident in using the other ink mix. I had attached a small rock wrapped in a string attached to the parchment just in case it detonated too early and I can bend the rock high enough to blow up without setting fire or damaging the wildlife around me. I don't want the Hei Bai coming after me.

I focused carefully on my wrist movement making sure to repeats the pattern that I had been doing for days. The kanji had improved but I can only do what I've seen on my phone. Which isn't much.

I was going to talk to Ao about Kanji and creating seals which include the tags. From my recollection of Naruto is that it requires a good mathematical mind to create seals. I do not possess a math mind. Ao, on the other hand, does but with the construction of the village on his hands I don't want to force too many things on his plate.

Although Ao still probably has contact in Bar Sing Sai that may be willing to join. I mean if Ao wasn't happy their surely someone would volunteer to lend a hand here.

"Damn it" I hissed as a splodge of ink dripped in the wrong place. I tossed it aside and redid it again. This time with better results.

I tapped my finger with chi in it and the ink lot up. A second later there was a small hiss. I bent the rock it was attached to and threw it up.

BOOM!

While I may have been out if the blast radius, I still felt the force push me to the ground. I heard birds perching in the trees suddenly take off.

On my position on the floor, I let out a big wahoo in delight.

"About time!" I grumbled sitting up. I glance at the pile dud versions of the paper bomb. 47 attempts and finally a working one.

 _ **You do realize that you blew up the only working paper bomb...**_

 _Aw fuck..._

I pouted as I got back into my desk seat again and redid the paper bombs. At least now I know where I was going wrong.

XxxxX

 _No...no...no...not that one...no...no. Yes. That one..._

For the last half hour, I had been going through a box full of masks, each had an a range of facial expression while some didn't. Some were similar to Zuko's blue spirit and some were like Kemurikage masks. I had found a mask just like Tobi's bright orange swirly mask which I decided to keep on my wall. After I found it, I burst into laughter at the irony of it.

Kage had been vocal one what choice of mask we should use and had been guiding me on the best one to fine. He had just found one to his liking, which I have to admit was fucking awesome.

It held a strong resemblance to the Bleach full hollow mask but with a few notable differences. Like the teeth patterns are sharp and pointed and the base colour is a silver with black lines going down the eyes from top to bottom of the mask. The other thing about it was the bottom of the mask as it seemed to detach too some extent. Currently, it is locked into place but if I fiddle with notch near the ear it releases the very fine wire that connected to the top pieces.

Ok, now I can see why Kage wanted this mask. Whoever crafted this a genius, especially for something crafted a few centuries ago.

I stuffed the other masks back into the box before going to my bedroom. I placed it right next to my trench coat (A:N this is what it looks like. Put this into Google -black hooded military gothic cavalry jackets trench coats- should be the first pic.).

I had been putting together my vigilante outfit other. With only three days until I talk with Ao, I needed something to do to keep my nerves from going into overtime.

Simple back trousers that puffed and ended at the knee, like Lin Beifongs police trousers.

The boots were easy to get a hold of, simple black ankle boots. Then there would be dyed grey leg wrappings from the ankle to the knee. On the top was a cotton black long sleeve shirt that buttoned up to the collar, over it was a slim fit linen Nehru jacket. Put it all together and it's a very snazzy outfit. I had gotten at least five of each items of clothing in case of damage.

 _Now how to set myself apart from everyone..._

 _ **You already do that.**_ Kage said unhelpfully. I rolled my eyes at that.

 _I meant from myself..._ I grumbled as I began to change into the clothes on the bed. Might as well give it a try on. I pulled some chest wraps tightly over my chest to give a more masculine figure, with all the black clothing it would be harder to tell my gender. I slipped on my trench coat and shoes which felt snug, but I could move freely enough without restraint. The wrapping on the legs took a bit longer to put on but it fitted right in with the rest of the clothes.

I grasped the mask in my hand as I walked into the direction of the bathroom. The only place that has a mirror in here.

It took me a few minutes to put the mask on as the lower jaw section kept coming loose by accident. I pulled the hood over carefully over the top of the mask.

I have to admit I did so a few silly poses in the mirror, but I did feel like something was missing from this outfit. The binding on my chest was rather uncomfortable but it would do for now. I turned to walk back to my room but Kage was quick to talk.

 _ **You are doing it wrong**_. He said instantly.

 _Doing what wrong?_ I mentally sighed.

 _ **Your walking. You need to sway your hips less as you walk. It too feminine and stiffen you shoulder slightly more.**_ Kage listed, he did have a point. I didn't actually think of that.

"Kage could you..." I spoke out loud, it was slightly hoarse as I haven't actually spoken to anyone in the last few days. Talk with Kage is all in the head.

Actually, tell a lie. I did have a catch up with Opal and Wai on the phone either yesterday or the day before that. They seemed alright back in Zaofu.

 _Right. Back at the matter in hand_. I shivered as Kage took up his ghostal physical form.

 _ **Right. I want you to walk and I guild you on where you going wrong...**_

Kage began. I groaned...

 _This is going to be a long evening..._

And here is chapter 17.

Original I was trying to shorten the next several chapter in to two and I know I said book 1 would start in two chapters but that doubt is happening, there's just a lot more to do before book one starts, I am eager to post book one as you are. Heck I got bullet points on 4 A4 paper full as a to do list before book one and this chapter was 1 third on page ONE. So much to do and so little time.

I am aware that you, my dear reads are getting impatient for book one to start but these chapters are necessary, so please be patient.

Thank you for reading and until next time….


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Excuse me, Miss Teselo" I look up from my desk to see Lee hovering at my tent door. I had left my secret base yesterday and came back here.

"Yes, come in." I called out, he popped his head in.

"I've completed your order. Perhaps you could give it a look over, too see if it satisfactory enough," he said politely. Really. That was quick. With only two day to spare. Definitely getting a raise if it perfect.

"Right. Yes." I jumped to my feet, putting my sand gourd on and a bag containing a few selected items. He led me to a work tent a little bit far away from the other work tents.

As I entered, I see a long table with a puppet figurine lying flat on top.

By the looks of it, it was made with Ashwood and Yew wood. It seemed to be approximately about 6 ft 2 in height and as expected a more Ao's figure and muscle mass. At least the carved muscles say so.

Lee hovered around the entrance as I began to examine it.

I checked the movement of each of its limbs, digits, neck. Including the joints of the chest, torso and pelvis as they were connected into three pieces. To enable sitting up and better movement otherwise the clone would be a stiff and harder to normal day to day things.

They worked in the correct form it supposed to. As expected, there was a gaping round hole in the centre of the chest piece, which reminded me of Iron man.

He has done an excellent job with it; my fingers trace the lines going around in certain places that showed me that it was a hatch there. I used my nails to pry open the hatch at least these woods are flexible enough to do that without damaging it.

It seemed to be a good thickness of wood so it wouldn't break easily.

I glance to lee, he looked exhausted.

"How many all-nighters did you do?" I asked walking away from the table and to Lee. He looked like he was going to drop at any moment.

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "about three." he mutters.

I let out a sigh of exasperation at that, "Lee. Take the next three days off. You've definitely deserved it. My order is perfect. But now please take care of your health. You had two and a half more days to complete the order. Next time, if you're tired. Go to sleep. Hungry. Get some food. Here."

I sighed pulling out a chunky envelope. His payment. "If you had help you might want to split it but here's your payment." he nodded tiredly, taking the envelope and left for a well-deserved sleep.

I waited for about five minutes after he left before I then grasped the puppet and teleported to my base.

I had the table waiting ready for me in the healing room for when I arrived. I nearly tripped as put it down. It was heavier than it looked.

I then proceeded to open up all the hatches around the body. I got my brush and ink from my bag began to draw line like veins on the inside of the puppet that would connect to the empty hole in the chest.

Which took painstakingly several hours to do. The fingers had to have ink one the outside as it didn't have any access for interior coating of ink. Some gloves would have to do.

Wait...gloves! That was what I was missing from my outfit yesterday.

 _ **Back at the matter at hand!**_

 _Right. Yes, Kage._

When I finished, it was about 11 pm and I was covered from fingers to shoulders in ink. And perhaps my face too.

I took a relaxing bath, making sure to soak out the ink stains.

Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day.

XxxxxX

After about 6 hours of sleep, a change of clothes and a meal I was back in front of the puppet with my hands slowly putting a cylinder shape of Quarts straight into the empty hole of the chest piece.

It was long enough to touch the other side of it and a bit of it peeked up about half an inch out of the chest. With my bending, I smoothed it down to flatten at the wood\ chest level like a nail. I made sure to make the crystal was digging into the back to keep it in place. It looked to be its heart. A crystal heart.

With bated breaths, my fingers begin to hand sign. Like in Naruto however the hand signs were quite different. Let's just say I had some boring evening during the week, and it helped to undo the cramping of my fingers when I was practicing the seals.

For the shadow clone Jutsu instead of the singular hand sign it was three. For this cloning technique it was in order - Ox- Hare- Ram.

I felt the chi in my body quiver more as I did the hand signs until the last one and I dispelled the chi out of my body.

I could feel it go straight towards the puppet's heart piece. I pulled chi into my eyes as I saw a slight glow of the heart piece.

Whoa, I could see the chi flowing and circulating in the crystal before it began to flow down the ink pathways inside it. The ink glows like Aang in the Avatar state until all ink had been coated by chi.

I closed my eyes as the brightness got too much as the whole thing glowed up.

After the light died down, I cracked open my eyelids. There in front of me was a near complete doppelganger of myself, in the face I mean. As I expected it was different in a few ways. For starters, it was flat chested and lacked curves. A masculine version of me really, same complexion and brown hair that's similar to mine (Book 4. Korra's hairstyle). It was however naked. But it had no defining features on it. Like a mannequin. Well, I guess that's my fault for not picturing clothes for it when I did the Jutsu.

I learned closely at its face. It suddenly moved, making me yell out and jump back in alarm. It yelped back also, nearly falling off the table.

"Bloody hell! Do you know how creepy that is!" It exclaimed sitting up slowly. So, it still has my voice. Perhaps with chi it could alter its voice too.

I ignored the question and grasped its forearm. It felt fleshy but had no temperature whatsoever.

"Oi. Do you mind?!" It said wriggling its arm from my grasp while giving me a dirty look.

"Err... Sorry. What can you remember? Before anything else!" I said seriously pulling up my note pad and pens.

It looks down at its self and around me, taking in the environment.

It clenches it hands and flexes the arms, before looking back at me seriously too.

"I... I remember everything! I remember Aang, The South Pole, Katsu, Ao. The Beifongs. Coming back at the base to see it completely changed. And putting Lee to create the puppet. And finally doing the clone hand signs but waking up here with your mug in my face." It grumbled, kicking out it's legs to the side of the table to face me.

I nodded writing this down. As I was writing I could feel its eyes boring into my head. After a moment I put down my pen and paper to give it more attention.

"How are your movement? Are they functional? How do you feel?"

"Well... my movements currently are working normally. The joints seem fine however I'll need to see what my walking is like before I'd say functional. I... I'm not sure what to feel?" It looked a little nervous as it got to the end of the last bit.

"Are you nervous because of how you were made? And how I would treat you?" I asked cautiously.

"A little." It mumbled looking down.

"I'm not going treat you like a disposable. If that what you are worried about. I need you at base with Katsu and Ao to run things. You know that. Besides, we both had the idea on another clone Jutsu. It involves sand and crystals."

"I suppose," It said looking thoughtful. I could tell it was worried, waking up on a table with memories and realizing that it's not the original. I would be freaking out too.

"Let's not turn this into a Salvitar vs the Flash! Ok?" It said with determination. A smirk played over my face.

"Well. I had the same idea too." we shook hands. It frowned as it realized that our skin temperature was different.

"Now. We need to find the differences we have to each other and what this wooden body can do for me. I'm not an idiot to assume that you are mentally calling me 'it' because I lack some parts that you have and I lack parts that men have too. However, if we are going to work with each other then I purpose the code name 'Genji' that you used when you were with Katsu taking down Genzo. Especially as I physically look male I would prefer to be called 'he'. Ok" It-He said firmly.

Less than two days to experiment on what he can do...

XxxxxX

I had dug up some clothes for it, which were similar to what I was wearing when taking Genzo's gang down, which suited him fine. After hours I discovered that he could turn back into the puppet form when I reabsorbed the chi from 'Genji'. Which made me pass out for an hour as I felt the memories of it hit me like a truck. When I revised those memories, I was strangest to say the least, being on two sides of a conversation is weird. I retried the same clone technique I focused more onto the details that I wanted, but for more or changed detail it required a new hand sign to the mix.

Which made it -Snake- Ox- Hare- Ram- which gave it nipples and defined muscles along all its body. I will say it had the Ken doll in the downstairs department. I guess I'll need more practice and time to perfect that or create the Henge Jutsu but that'll be a later thing to do. Although given that I can already manipulate the Clone technique to a few changes already, I say I'm halfway there.

'Genji' when he was pleased when I redid the clone technique that he had human features and actual clothes. He had laughed at my memories in his head when he remembered what knocked me out to begin with.

While he looked and acted human, but he had no heat signature what so ever along with no heartbeat, only a slightly pulse of chi flowing from the crystal heart piece.

It turned out that Genji is currently unable to bend any element, which is understandable seeing as he had no organic Chakra system. But Kage was quick to say If I were to add more crystals into Genji it could create a stable flow of chi to eventually be able to bend.

Genji had told me that he could feel the Chi in his system and that it is constantly slowly absorbing the Chi in the atmosphere around him and it makes the chi flow along the body flow steadily. So, it's literally like a beating heart he has. Instead of blood its Chi that gives him life. He is unable to sleep, eat or drink. But we discovered that he requires a few hours meditation to replenish the Chi heart stone much more thoroughly in front of the mini tree of time than his usual slow process.

Now he was currently reading through the translation book I took back from Ao and he was studying it really hard. After relearning how to walk and run, which several attempts but he got that down alright in just a few hours.

Genji had plans written out in English that has been translated for everyone one else.

We had decided that for the Academy entry age would be 14 years of age and up. It would take four years of training to be proficient at a number of skills, ranging from hand to hand, sword, daggers and bending. Not to mention that Chi manipulation for wall and water walking and that kind of stuff.

I refuse to have child soldiers in my village. That is one of the few things that I do disagree with the Naruto franchise.

Besides it dangerous to play with Chi like I've done. Benders don't usually unlock their bending between the age of 4 - to puberty. And even then, their chakra system is fragile. Fourteen is the best age as the Chakra system is at its most adaptable. Start them too young would cripple them. Being too old currently is unknown of what damage might occur. Katsu it about 25 while Ao is 30 and they seem fine which the Chi manipulation technique...so far.

What Genji will probably do is to get a veteran of the United forces to partner up with Katsu, who would help run the military side of things here. He does require experience that he doesn't have yet, even if he was a bounty hunter.

Ao would oversee the Civilian side of things. Like the civilian council but they would have no say in the Military side of things. He would manage the day to day running of the place.

Genji's role would be to oversee both sides and help balance things out if one side can't agree on anything, He would be the final say along with a special force much like the ANBU black ops that only follow his orders.

An equal balance of power.

I glance at the clock, only a few hours until Ao expects an answer.

After talking to Ao and Katsu I'm gonna take a big nap in my tent. A whole week experimenting can leave someone exhausted. Not physically, just mentally.

I have had another theory on another Clone Jutsu but unlike Genji this particular Jutsu is temporary.

Genji is designed to last for ages as he is self-sufficient. This one is not. I had this cloning idea from remembering Gaara's sand techniques when he battled Lee in the Chunin exams. And Naruto's shadow clones. The idea was simple. If I were to mix my sand with the same crystals not only would it improve the speed of my sand, it would be able to hold small bits of chi and from that perhaps a temporary clone. If that would work, I could move onto powered crystal but the results for the latter one i have no idea what could happen.

I jumped slightly as a cup of hot chocolate was placed in my hands.

"Something to calm you down and cheer you up a bit," Genji said plonking himself down in the seat next to me. He fiddles with his thumbs, "Thanks" I muttered.

My eyes trace the Tattoos on his hands. I hadn't realized that the ink that was painted on the outside had stayed on the clone's skin. At least with him in this form, he is waterproof. There were several other places long his feet and back of the neck that had tattoos too which I thought looked pretty.

Earlier he had me help him cutting his hair which was strange as any piece of hair I cut, it vanished before it hit the floor. And with some styling tell it stuck up like Kakashi except only brown. He had expressed a desire into buying a mask much like his one too. Seeing that as he can't eat, drink and stuff he wanted a reminder that he can't do that in case he forgot that would result of him being damaged internally. He's only breathing because it's a force of habit, he doesn't need to breathe at all. But overall, I just reckon he wants to cosplay as Kakashi to annoy me or make me laugh.

"How are you feeling? Worried that Katsu and Ao won't understand?" I asked taking a few sips of this delicious hot chocolate. I'd forgotten I had bought these ages ago. It was a nice surprise.

"A little. But I know you wouldn't have created me if you didn't think there'd take me seriously." he said after a moment. I nodded in agreement as he pulled out his book again. Going from Naruto, a life as a leader would require a shit ton of paperwork.

 _ **He could get an assistant? Or perhaps Ao could get someone to tutor him the reading and writing**_. Kage pipes up.

"An assistant may be helpful. But would require someone with our complete trust." Genji said not bothering to look up from his book.

I looked at him in complete surprise, Kage too.

He must have felt the stares we were giving him.

He looked at us completely baffled, "What? He right?"

"Genji! He was talking to me mentally."

"eh?" he looked at me slightly confused as he snaps his book shut.

 _Kage? Could you..._

 _ **Of course. Oi Genji. Did you know that if you add the same crystal that you have to Yira's sand it would increase speed and it's agility.**_

Genji rolled his eye, "Yes. That thought had crossed my mind."

 _ **That confirmed it. You are also mentally linked to me also. That means I can be the go between the each of you. We would have to discover how far away from each other the mental link can stretch. But we can do that later. Chop. Chop. You have a meeting to attend with.**_

I rolled my eyes as Kage nagged at us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... Let me get this straight... This guy who is a splitting image of you and is in fact a clone and that you develop some fancy ink that makes him work or an explosive." Ao said with both his fingertips resting on his temples on his desk.

Katsu was in the meantime looking closely at Genji who was squirming in his seat.

"You enjoy giving me headache, don't you?" He mutters, I roll my eyes as I pull out sheets of papers that showed the process of making the puppet and the research gone into it.

Ao sighed and flicked through the paperwork. "That would explain why you needed Lee for the last few days."

"Ok! Stop it!" Genji snapped, slapping Katsu arm away from his. Clearly Katsu wanted a better look at his arms to see if they function just the same as ours

"Well, apart from the temperature he looks very realistic. But why did you make him in the first place?" Katsu asked, finally taking a seat next to me.

"To put it bluntly. I don't want to be in charge. So, I thought, why not create a person who you can trust. He contains all my memory and he has the same drives and emotions as me."

"I-uh. The people who know you won't want some stranger in the lead. They asked for you for a reason." Katsu told me.

"I'm aware what the people want. But I was thinking that we could introduce Genji as a older sibling of mine. I know there would be a lot to sort out and the inaugural before everything can settle down. That'll take about a month to sort and in the meantime, he can help around here and meet the people so they can get to know him." I reasoned.

Katsu and Ao looked at each other, there was this silent communication between each other before they looked to me.

"How about this? We give him a trial period, he has until next month to get the people to choose him to be in charge otherwise it'll be you still. Is that fair?" Ao compromised. I nodded.

"Can we keep what Genji really is a secret! If people knew what he was there might be trouble. Or at least have only a selected amount." I asked.

"That... would be acceptable," Katsu said getting up from his seat.

"Great! Let's get started!" Genji said grabbing Katsu's wrist and tugging him out the door. Katsu shot me an amused look as he was led out.

I glanced at Ao who was pulling out a small vial of white pills from his draw along with a glass of water from the side.

He obviously felt me looking, "Painkillers. For the headache, you are causing me."

I chuckled at him as he passed me the bottle for closer inspection.

"Where did you get this from? Is there even a clinic yet?" I asked putting it back on his desk.

"Did you know that Jin is an experienced herbalist."

"Really!" Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently, she was the grandchild of herbalists who resided in the ruins of Taku, just off the coast of Republic City. Her mother helped aid the Earth Kingdom soldiers. According to Jin, she taught her everything she knows."

"I'm surprised she didn't say anything sooner."

"Well, actually she did. You weren't around and she never brought it up." He adds. He did have a point.

"It does explain a few things for me. Like how she knew what was wrong with her when we first meet. I guess that she kept quiet was to make sure that people won't take advantage of her skills."

Ao nods in agreement with me. "She works with a few staff at a temporary Clinic in herbology. It is also in construction that should be complete by next month. Evenly there will be a hospital. Jin gets paid quite well for her commissions when she's not working the tea stand. Noa helps out too. But she is not nearly as proficient as Jin but she better at poisons and antidotes."

"Makes sense. Perhaps we could have a flower and herb shop available, it would be beneficial. Especially near the clinic." I added as Ao began to jot down notes, which he added to a growing pile of paperwork.

"Do you have any help with the paperwork? Whenever I see you, you're always working." I slouched in my seat.

He looks up mildly amused.

"I do. I have three assistants. One is on a lunch break; the others is helping me get the infrastructure set up after I authorized the paperwork and the last one is setting up trade in Bar Sing Sa and farms near here." He said getting back to work. I relaxed a bit. At least he's not being overworked. That was something I was getting worried about. Can't have him burnt out before it even began.

Noticing that his water was nearly all gone I water bend some water from the jug to the cup.

He looked up again with a smile. "At least you haven't gotten sloped off your training. Which reminds me, If Genji takes over as leader it shall give you more free time to train you water bending."

"That was another reason why I didn't want to be in charge. Beside Katsu said he was going to bunk up my training. Also, I'm going to need Lee help in crafting a few other puppets."

"Right. I know he's going to be off for a couple of days but when he gets back, I'll let him know. But may I ask why? You already have a doubleganger." Ao asked curiously.

I sighed, I was going to save this trick until later but I'll show him now.

"It's another thing I had been working on. It's not perfected yet and I was going show you it at a later date. But since you asked."

I took a breath and began to focus onto my fingers, feeling the tingle in my palms I pushed it into my fingers and then past them.

I moved my hand closer to the desk, slowly but surely i connected a chakra string to a sheet of paper.

"See. I call it chakra string. Chi that had been pressured to form a strin-" my eyes widen at the mistake.

Hearing a slight his of the paper told me that it was the paper bomb that had activated. IDIOT! ITS CHI SENSITIVE! THE ONLY THING THAT CAN LIGHT UP THE PAPER BOMB!

I grabbed it and tossed it out the window. I encased it with sand just as it exploded making the ground shake for a second.

At least there are no other structures, nor people on this side of the building.

"Well at least your reflexes are faster." Ao said joining me by the window sill looking out the half-destroyed sand dome.

I flinched as Ao's door slammed open and Genji and Katsu burst in.

"What happened?! We heard an explosion!?"

I felt like groaning as I looked back at the damage.

Xxxxxxxxx

A couple of days had passed after the paper bomb incident and Genji was settling rather well. I had spent a few nights getting the layout of Republic City before I show myself to the people there. So, no actual vigilante justice yet.

The downside of that is that I tent to say in bed long which results in someone getting bashed when they've attempted to wake me or me chasing them down the street in my PJs.

Katsu had found some time to do more of my training in the afternoon and I taught him a few chi exercises like the chakra strings and attempts at Genjutsu. The latter one he was really struggling with.

Ao had very limited time to teach me anything new and I wasn't really willing to find a new teacher similarly because it would involve them knowing about my multi bending skills. I'm not interested in explaining that again. No Thank you. But Ao had decided to look into the seal creation after seeing the mess a paper bomb can do and the possibilities of other types of seals.

QXXXXXXXXQ

It was late evening and I'll be off to Republic City tonight. I felt confident in my clothes. I scavenged some leather gloves yesterday from a trader at a stall.

I readjusted my new sand gourd. It was different to my sandstone one, for starters it was made from several layers of steel and moulded into the gourd shape that was then layered with rubber and lastly blackened leather on the outside. I had rubber put in simply because the M.O of the equalists is electrified weapons. Rubber and electricity don't work on each other. A good insulator. It would not bode well for me if I were rendered unconscious by the Lieutenants kali sticks or Sato's gloves. I would be busted before the show even began.

Kage had even prompted me into collecting a different sand. To start with, it was black sand made from volcanic rock mixes with my crystals to increase the speed and trajectory of it.

I closed my eyes and I felt the familiar tug of the shadows behind as I focused on the down street area of the city.

Half the crime is an organised crime from the triads so mostly kept indoors and away from the public view. So, I'll need to keep a strong eye on them.

My eyes catch people below me as I sat carefully on the roof keeping out of there visual range, along with making sure I am also not spotted by the airships too. I moved quickly to avoid the spotlights from the airship.

I didn't have to wait long as I saw a suspicious man loitering by the mouth of an anyway a few streets away on a more deserted area.

I would have to start out small and then get bigger, and not to mention I would have to wait before striking first before I have to intervene (To some extent) otherwise the evidence to the police with just make the offendants walk free.

As I expected after about ten minutes he popped out and grabbed a lone pedestrian, who was no doubt on his way home and wrestled him into the alleyway.

In a flash, I ported down and pulled the men apart but keeping a strong grip on the perpetrator. The man who would have been mugged bolted out of the ally in fear yelling at the top of his lungs.

I grinned under my mask as I pulled my sand from the darkness of my coat porting it from my gourd. A new technique Kage pointed out a few days ago which I had practised a few times. But this is for intimidation and it worked, as he squirmed in my grasped after a few failed attempts at punching me. My sand had protected me.

I could feel my adrenalin pumping as I forced the sand to encase my knees and brought up my height up to two feet higher (like Callahan from big hero 6), so he was dangling by his right arm. I reeled my left into a right hook straight into his chest and he went flying back into the wall unconscious.

In the distance could hear sirens of the airships beginning to sound. _Well that was quicker than I thought..._

My head twitches to the side as I heard a scuffle of feet enter the ally. They stopped as they got closer. A quick glance told me they were just passers-by and not the cops yet.

I ducked behind the big bins that lined the walls on my left and into the shadows; to the other side of the city.

The night is still young, so much to do.

Xx

By the time I was back at base I had stopped four mugging attempts, two murder attempts and three break-ins. A long night indeed. I changed and went back to the other base where is was oddly quiet from the lack of workers and machinery. I was out like a light snuggling deeply into my bed.

XxxxxX

"Again!"

"OH! COME ON!" I yelled out to Katsu, who was smirked down at me. I got up from where I had fallen in a heap, my muscles burned as they moved, and my chi was very depleted from constant use.

"You do want to learn it on the fly, don't you?" He said cheerfully. I glared as Katsu readied his sword in hands.

He lunged at me, the sword narrowly avoids my chin as I step back. At least it's wooden...

I doge and weave his attacks, trying to get some distance from him. My fingers ached as I re-did the hand signs that I have been doing for hours.

I held off the last hand sign as I cartwheeled out the way of another slash, my hand dipped into my pocket with a handful amount of ground Quarts. I finished the last hand sign and I squeezed out what was left of my available chi. I dropped the Quarts, before it hit the floor there was a small poof and a second later another me emerged but was then immediately impaled by Katsu sword.

I winced as his foot hit me hard in the stomach forcing me to the floor, I felt it poke me on my neck.

"I give... I give..." I wheezed out weakly. I felt it move away from me, so I sat up slowly. Katsu dumped himself a few feet away, like me he was breathing heavily from all this exercise.

It had been an entire month since I began to vigilante in Republic City and a lot had happened in that time.

Genji was getting popular amongst people here, so a much higher chance of being voted to lead.

Ao had successfully got a good amount of the infrastructure of the city completed with a civilian council which according to Ao are trustworthy enough to help with the running of the city. He had a friend come all the way from Bar sing Sai to help with seals and their designed which I didn't mind as long as Ao kept a close eye on all her projects.

Katsu wasn't too thrilled about being put with an ex-commander from the united forces who was relieved of duty after getting his right leg was blown off and was suffering from PTSD. But he was learning a lot from him, not that'll he'll tell me anyway. Man pride and all.

Noa was working part-time at the newly build clinic and a was being pushed into her studies by Jin in learning poisons and herbal remedies in much tougher level. But she was very proficient with chi manipulation, more so than Ao and Katsu. Her control of chi was brilliant which prompted me looking into Medical Ninjutsu. With her control she could be an excellent healer. She may not be a water bender but with practice she could bring Medical Ninjutsu to life here. Besides water bender healers like Kya and Katara use more chi in the water to a be more refined than simple water manipulation which is why it glows like the avatar state.

She and Jin has been looking into that and had blown up at least a few dozen fish in attempts at healing. It's going to take some time before it's safe to use on people.

Noa apart from myself, Ao and Katsu are the only ones who knew about Genji true origin. We brought Noa in on it simply because she's a medical and she could keep quiet about it.

Most nurses would gossip about it if they knew and that is something we can't afford.

Lee, some how has been pulled into a career in to crafting puppets of many sized and shapes, along with furnishers. Katsu was curious about using chakra Strings and puppets of their effectiveness and had begun practice of it.

And what I've been doing this last month is training my ass off. True to Katsu's word, he had bunked up my training to new levels and had me running laps around the city with Akari nipping at my heels to keep me motivated. I have no clue on how he even persuaded her into doing that; which I am determined to find out how.

When I wasn't training with Katsu or running laps, I was focusing on the other clone technique, which was showing more success.

I could successfully replicate a temporary clone of myself with the aid of ground Quartz crystals that help.

Basically, the technique is when I disperse chi from my body with a select amount of hand signs that alter the chi flow and the ground Quarts is like... a blanket. It's the best way to describe it. It coats the displaced chi and somehow enhances it to physically takes an appearance and since it was from me it takes on my look. Its limited life span depends on how much chi I pump into it or if it takes damage. I've only been capable on managing one for about five minutes before it disperses. How Naruto can do hundreds of clones is astonishing.

Katsu had found out and was helping me by trying to increase my hand signing and agility at the same time.

Which is what we were doing today. For the last _six_ hours straight.

"Here!" He tossed me a water canister from his bag. It was leaning against a tree along with my sand gourd; out of the way with my jacket and arm wraps.

"Thanks" I muttered before gulping down cool water.

"You've improved since yesterday." He said after taking several sips of his own water canister.

I scoffed, "Probably not. Just luck. You've done much better at the clone technique than me and much faster at hand signs. You do need to give your self-credit where it's due."

He looked to argue but my glare shut him up.

We continued to chat for a good twenty minutes before finally stopping for today. I was very eager for a bath, to relax my sore muscles and to get rid of all the grime and dirt.

I slung my jacket and gourd over my back and ported to my house. Yes house. I finally moved out of the tent two weeks ago and into here.

It had the basic necessities to get by but if I wanted better it more it would have to be ordered. I was content with the stuff I have now.

I moaned in relief as I sunk into the hot steamy bath. I could feel the aches and pains of the day just...dissolve away. After scrubbing myself clean I was so tempted to close my eyes, but I knew full well that I would fall asleep.

I pouted when I had to get out, but I had to attend a meeting with Genji, Ao, Katsu and a few from Civilian Council meeting to discuss few matters at hand. It sounded boring. And I was correct.

XxxxX

"Yira"

I jolted up, "It wasn't me..." I blurted out instantly, I could feel the eyes of several people around me. I sat myself up straighter in my seat, ignoring their looks.

Is the meeting still going on... I thought as I rubbed my sore neck as the meeting resumed. A few more looks were thrown my way, but I paid them no mind.

It was boring as I thought it would be. Discussions on finance, trades, developing law enforcement and schools. which I began to drone out.

After what seemed to be another hour, I perked up when discussions about Genji being the head of Kazuki- yes it was finally decided that this place was to be call that.

It was going to be announced tomorrow afternoon to the people who had moved here in the last month. And true to my thoughts Genji proposed the ideas of having Ao and Katsu as his right and left hand to help run this place which was grudgingly accepted by the council, which I was happy about.

The civilian council departed but I stayed behind as Genji wanted a privet word with the three of us. No. wait. Five of use.

Kai entered the room, his weight leaned heavily on his crutches until he took a seat, in which he relaxed more. This was the guy Genji pared Katsu up with, he's about 32 and had served in the United Forces for a good ten years before the incident two years ago and had been wallowing in self-pity since until – According- to Ao, Katsu knocked some sense into him when they met briefly last year.

"Congratulations Genji. Hope this place prospers greatly under your leadership." Kai said stiffly in his seat. I rolled my eyes at him. At least he's polite about it. Genji nodded his thanks.

"Now that were all here, this is the second meeting for the military side of things, I brought Kai so he can give use some more insight on how to improve our forces. Currently we have a few people already in employment and being trained up by our friends in the hunters' guild in the mean time until we have the proper facilities ready for them. We also have a good few of the hunters willingly join our ranks here and are eager to help out the best they can." I nodded along to what Genji was saying. I kinda knew what he was going to say anyway as I had already have thought up these facts before myself.

"Kai I am aware that a good amount of the hunters will not particularly like being ordered around, that partly why they became bounty hunters to begin with; it was to avoid being pushed around by silly orders but being able to fight. It is yours and Katsu job to change their minds and make them loyal to Kazuki. Mainly because the techniques are dangerous in the wrong hand and it needs to be watched…."

I pulled out my pen and began jotting down notes to review later. Half way through the meeting we all took a break to use bathrooms and to get some snacks, which I was quite grateful of. I guess Genji realised everyone else but him that needs all those things.

During the second half of the meeting there was a discussion over the creation of the ANBU black ops that would only have a total of three possible candidates that would be trained up properly by Katsu and Kai. Kai in discipline and Katsu the chi manipulations. They already have the combat area sorted out.

Genji also proposed code names for when on missions and for the ANBU, which went down rather well with everyone else. Personally, I think with the right pointers Noa could be an excellent ANBU with her knowledge of poisons and the human body, all she needs is combat training. Besides she has a decent amount of skill in healing, perhaps a field medic like Tsunada. Given time.

"Yira" I look up from my notebook.

"I'm sending you to Republic city."

XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCCXCXCXCX

And this is chapter 18 DONE. Finally! And its only been Two months since my last update exactly.

I'm sorry it took a while to post, recently I've been considering on posting a few differ story's, mainly on Dragon age and I was busy writing up chapter. Those stories won't be posted for a good while but the ideas are always swimming around my head.

Hopeful one more chapter after this should bee when book One FINALLY starts. So very nearly there, I'm so excited. Id love to hear on what you think of my story so far. Whenever I get comments and notes it get me in the drives me to start writing more.

For those who are curious it is roughly two months before Korra arrives in R.C in the next chapter, and hopefully not too many time skips.

But I will say this now….

While I have many similarities from Naruto, I not instantly have them create Badass seals and OPness along with Mary Sue's, the seal creation and the city is still in early days, and I'm laying down the ground work for it to take off, and most of that stuff would happen when she's not around anyway.

So, I hope I have set a few things straight.

Another thing is that I've posted this story on three different web sites.

 _Wattpad_

 _Archive our own_

So until next time.


	19. Chapter 19

FINALLY CHAPTER 19. Sorry it took so long to update; I have to admit this is the longest chapter vie done before. Over 15000 word, I had to do this in four parts on my phone.

I'm sure you all will notice that there is a writing form change. From first POV to Third POV, this happened when I was writing out another unposted story in this style and it kinda stuck.

Over the course of the books you may come across a few more chapters with 1st POV are the ones I have had in file for months and I'm too lazy to alter them.

You will notice several times skips simply because I want to hurry the story along for all of you. You have all been patient enough and I can guarantee that the next chapter is episode one.

Ps. If anyone is curious I do post drawing on my Wattpad account of clothing's that they wear and how they look. The story is under the same name here.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Really?" A grin spread across my face as I sat up straight in my seat.

"Yes. Eventually you're going to need to learn Air bending by a proper air bending master and republic City is the only home of the remaining air benders in the world. And on top of that we need to spread our spy network." Genji said mainly to Ao and Katsu who were about to interrupt.

"I know Yira is always coming and going but I believe she would be more useful in Republic City. And Ao I want you to help Yira get set up with an apartment there and Yira i need you to teach Ao the semi-permanent clone technique, so he be both here and Republic City. After all, two heads are better than one." He finished.

I nodded; it would be helpful to have Ao in R.C he is an excellent planner.

"Ok..." Katsu said glumly, slouching in his seat.

"...its...just that Yira has designed and back up this place financially but she's not around that often... And how long would she be away... 2 months...6 months..." He whined, I had to admit this place had done quite a dent in my money hoard. But I reminded myself of the end of book 3 and all the chaos. Now that I think of it - how do we avoid Kuvira forces when the time comes. Mabey a low level Genjutsu around the surrounding lands. I'll have to bring it up soon if so.

"I believe about 4 months at the least. I've heard rumours about tensions rising between benders and non-benders that may lead to war, so we need inside information before it gets worse. Yira- while she won't admit it- is a people person and is excellent at persuasion. She can defend herself rather well from both bending and non-bending. She is the best candidate. Noa, i thought was a possibility but she is still in training for hand to hand combat and has a timid sort of vibe that wouldn't intimidate people like Yira does quite well. No offense Yira."

I just smirked at the last bit. "On no. That fine. It's a compliment really."

"...right. Ok. Ao- Yira will leave early next week. I know it's a rush but can you or one of your secretaries to arrange a place for Yira a bit before that?"

"Sure."

"Now before we conclude this meeting is there anything else we need to add." Genji said neatening up his paperwork.

My hand shot up, "yep. I do. I do. I do!" I said cheerfully.

He nodded for me to continue.

XxxxxX

"Wait up..." I turn to see Ao jogging up to me.

"Oh, hey Ao. I forgot about the thing Genji arranged." I mumbled. He shrugged, "It was a long meeting." He added as we walk down the long stairs on to the pathway down the road.

Which took about half a hour, we didn't really talk as we both were processing the information from the meetings which I was grateful of.

" so...umm...are you excited to go to Republic City..." He asked as we entered the road to the shopping area.

"Yeah a little. But i know there are going to be some silly rules that I'm gonna hate." I grumble while Ao let of a loud laugh.

"Oh yeah! Defiantly. Like you have to be 21 to buy Alcoholic drinks. You just about get away with it here in the less populated area."

I groaned as he said that. Of course, well LOK is an American show and I'm British whose law of drinking was different but i guess some places here don't care how old you are.

"Don't remind me. I guess I'll have to bring my own booze with me." I pouted as we got to a familiar store.

I pulled the door aside harshly and entered. Ao closes it carefully behind himself. I smiled as Lee's head popped round the doorway from his crafting room. I eyed the strung-up puppets on the wall- I say wall simply because there was about six in total and not enough to decorate the room. There were about four male and two female types shapes. They were different builds of slim to muscular.

"What can I do for you?" Lee said striding into the room removing his apron.

"We need a puppet like the one you made me. Do you have any in stock?"

He nodded and walked over to a big trunk near to his workroom. He undid the latch and pulled it open. There seemed to be two puppets lying top and tail to each other inside.

"I made more in case the one i made you got damaged. Which I'm not going to ask what you used it for. It's not my business." He said pulling out one of them and into his workroom. We followed him into it.

My face twitched as i could see dismembered wooden limbs and pieces of puppets dotted all around tables, in the corner was a bag of all the wood shaving and scrap pieces that aren't usable. Perhaps he uses them for kindling or selling it to someone who wants kindling.

He heaved it onto the table and opened up all the hidden hatches to show us.

I stepped forward to give it an examination. The joints worked well enough and they moved as they should.

As I was looking at it Ao and Lee were discussing prices. Perhaps I should bring Lee into the know, and maybe have the blacksmith to work closers with Lee and the puppets. Ao could talk with Lee while Katsu doses the same with the blacksmith.

"Deal!"

I snapped out of thought as Ao and Lee shook hands.

"I'll have the money to you in the hour. Yira, is it alright to use straight away?" Ao turns to me on the last bit of the conversation.

"Yeah. It's good. The joints are good." I said shutting down all the flaps. "Do you think you can get it delivered to Ao office later. We have other matter elsewhere that require our attention." I continued. I gave Ao a look as he looked to about to protest.

He sighed, "Yes. I'll let you know the details later." Lee nodded, me and Ao take the exit of the store.

"I'm pretty sure I could have carried it to my own office."

"I know you could. It's just that it will be put in a bag and put on a stretcher and carried to the office. I don't think it would send a good message to the people here, seeing you carry a human shape bag over your shoulder, especially as you are a leader for the civilian council. They might think you're killed someone."

His lip twitched in amusement as I said that.

"So... How's Mao work doing? I head she was making some real progress." I asked as we took a seat in front of a small tea shop.

"Well I haven't spoke to her as much as i would have but last I heard she's having fun creating the explosive seals. Apparently, after decoding the seal you remade for us, she had been trying to understand the mathematical flow of what makes seals work and other possibilities. When i was in her office there was paper up the wall and lining the floor. I think she's taking it to seriously"

"I suppose when you have an idea it will plague you until it all out on paper" i mused as i nodded down the tea lady who came to use with a pot and two cups.

"Thanks," I said to the lady as I poured myself and Ao some tea.

"I've already sent off an assistant to choose an apartment for you. And payment for it is every month until the mission in Republic City is done. She'll send more detail later when she gets them."

"Thanks. Remind me to thank her when i next see her. She has after all, done quite a bit for this place."

"Maybe a fruit basket too. Everyone likes those." He adds with a grin on his face

"Sure" I laughed.

We fell into silence, watching the workers milling by shouting out instructions to each other.

"When the puppet arrives at your place, I'll show you the technic. It may take some time."

"Well, a good thing we have a week before you leave then!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it back. In not going to master this on time!" Ao said while he repeatedly stretches out his arms and fingers from the cramping.

"Ao you've only been doing this for three days. It's not something that can just happen overnight. It took me a while to do without anyone helping me." I reasoned as i flicked through a pile of paperwork and signing my name in places. And yes- i did know my written name. One of few things that I knew how to write.

"And this will be the paperwork done for June. She'll send this off and I'll have my apartment." I continued happily ignoring the dirty look Ao sent me. Neatening the paper i stood up and walked over to Ao who was sitting in front of the puppet.

"Again. But perhaps relax your arms this time. Your putting too much force in your elbow where you don't need any." He sighed and the lesson continued.

xxxxxxxx

3rd POV

Yira groaned as she awoke with a throbbing headache and dry mouth. Although she did have a horrid taste floating in her mouth.

She tried to open her eyes, but the searing light felt like hot poker being shoved into her sockets. Her hands wandered around in her sheets for the side of the bed.

She was pleased to find that she was alone in bed. So, she could skip the mortification for the time being.

Yira's hands groped her bedside table and for the knob for the draw, her fingers pulling out a small vial and her sun goggles. She had kept her sun goggles when she left the desert ages ago. She liked them because they resemble the cool eclipse glasses from the other place and now, they would help her with her thundering headache and sore eyes.

She downed the vial of repulsive liquid, but it would help with the hangover.

Yira tried thinking back on the previous evening as she put on her shades.

The flashes of her dancing with Katsu at the bar- well ON the bar, after trying to outdo each other on how quickly they can drink shots. After the 11th everything just... Faded away...

Katsu had taken her and a few others of the hunters for a load of drinks before she departed to R.C today.

Yira groaned to herself at the thought of arriving at a busy loud city with her sore head. She stumbled her way to the kitchen cursing under her breath.

Grabbing a jug, she filled it up with water and drank from it. Peeping through the slits of her goggles the time read about 10.30.

Normally she would have been up before 6 am to practice her sword or training but given last night's events she'll let herself of the hook.

Morning came the ringing sound of Kage as made his presence known.

Yira groaned even more, burying her head in her arms.

Fuck off... She moaned to him, as the headache that had been fading featured with vengeance.

 _ **Touchy...Touchy... I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning. After all last night was fun...**_ He said all too cheery.

Yira massage her temples as the pain began to fade again.

"So what. It's always fun hanging out with my friends. Katsu's a good laugh."

She winced at how croak her voice was.

 _ **And a good kisser too...**_ He adds

Yira froze _. Kisser!_

 _ **Oh yes... You two were locking lips feverishly in the corner last night after you finished your line of shots. Noa had the sense to persuade you two away from each before you got to second and third base. Apparently when your drunk you have a very small attention span...**_ Kage informed her in a bit of a too happy voice.

Now Yira was mental thanking Noa. She would have most likely have woken up in Katsu's bed after doing who knows what- actually she knows exactly what she would be doing.

She hoped that what they did last night wouldn't ruin their friendship. She didn't think of him in a romantic sort of way. Yes, he was handsome. But she wouldn't sleep with him, perhaps her drunken mind only registered the handsome bit.

She mentally added a talk to Katsu later to her list of things to do before departing to R.C.

XxxxX

An hour or so later after freshening up, she finally found Katsu at the tea shop adding painkillers to his drink. A least her headache had gone, and her eyes no longer burned in the light, but she kept her goggles around her neck just in case.

He spotted Yira coming his way and half considered jumping into a near building to avoid the upcoming conversation with Yira. Unlike her Katsu being bigger than her could hold more of his liquor, while he was very drunk but unlike Yira he could remember most of the night's events.

Especially their kisses, he had been mortified when he woke up this morning to remember that. Yes. she was pretty and yes he kinda liked her but he knew that she held no romantic feeling back to him. But he did enjoy the kissing.

"Oi KATSU! WE NEED TO TALK!" Yira shouted as she jogged up to him. She got a few looks from the passers-by, but she paid them no mind.

"Sure..." He mumbled as downed his cool tea. Yira took a seat next opposite him, he looked closely at her. She looked tired with small bags under her eyes and her clothes were creased from most likely two days old and tossed onto the floor no doubt.

Noa had walked drunk Yira home after she threw up in the bushes outside the bar. According to Noa -when she returned to the bar Yira had been singing at the top of her lungs on the journey, Noa pointed out that Yira had a pretty decent singing voice.

"So... last night... about us..." Yira nervously started.

He smiled a bit, "Don't worry about it! We were both drunk and our judgment was clouded. It doesn't have to mean anything."

Yira sagged in relief at that. She had hoped he hadn't gotten it into his head that they were 'together'. At least with the mission, it might give each other time to get over this awkwardness.

Yira smiled and left Katsu to enjoy his tea while she went in search of Noa.

XxxxxX

"And that should be the last one..." Yira said clipping on another small bag on her motorcycle.

"Come on! Let's go. We're already delayed." Ao's clone said from his bike. Yira rolled her eyes as she hops on, she had already made her goodbyes with Noa and Katsu earlier and yesterday the real Ao finally got the puppet clone technique done and the puppet one was coming with her to RC.

"Let's roll!" She grinned as she revved her engine and shot forward with Ao following closely behind her.

They were going in the direction a town about a dozen miles away to catch a train to directly to Republic City. Yira simply just wanted to teleport herself and Ao there but she did want her powers on the quiet. While she was good friends with Ao and she trusted him, she didn't want everyone to know about her unusual talents. Even if it did cut the trip by hours and hours.

XXXX

"I trust this place is up to your expectations Miss Teselo"

Yira nodded to the landlord, "Its perfect. Thank you!" She said brightly looking at empty rooms around her. The landlord handed her the keys and left her to look around on her own.

She would need furniture but at least this place had a built-in kitchen. The flat had simple whitewash walls and dark wood skirting boards that matched the wooden floor. It was a two bedroom, but she had decided to use the spare as her art studio for the time being or her own office.

Going back to her bike she pulled off all her bags and dumped all of it in her room. She made sure to leave her sand gourd by the front door.

Making a list of all the furniture and food items she would need and stuffed the list in her pocket. Half of the furniture she could port from her base and the others she could buy cheaply at a second-hand store.

Food would be the first thing to buy and Yira had seen a food shop not far from her flat. About a block or so. She would have to go further for her other stuff.

XxxxxX

 _Two weeks later_

"Thank you again Miss Teselo. You've saved my bakery." The woman in front of her shook her hand rapidly, Yira smiled at the lady.

She had made an agreement with the lady, that while she owned the bakery the business belongs to Yira herself. It would be a good way for income while she set up things here.

She has the advantage of knowing a few foods that aren't in this world's cuisine. When She was 15 back home Ruby's dad was a chef, so Ruby was taught all from him and in turn she taught Yira a thing or two.

Ao by her request had written out the recipes she told him, like sausage rolls, a few curries and casserole, sandwiches and all of that. Of course, it had to be altered as the animals are hybrids. It also had a few other items from home too.

Currently, she had asked them to practice the new recipes first before they out them out to sell. She hoped that given that are strange it might entice new customers to try them next week.

Now back to business... She thought as she spots a few homeless mingling around. She began planning on expanding her spy network while she had the time.

Xxxxxxx

"Ah, shit... Hot." Yira cried out as she dumped a very hot tray harshly onto the metal table in the back room of the bakery.

A few days had passed since the reopening of the bakery which has become a good success. The new foods were selling rather quickly and from what the lady said before that they have a good flow of people, not too busy and not too quiet.

Yira had even installed a food bin in the alley behind the bakery for all the stale breads and pastries, mainly for the people who sleep rough. Soup kitchens where not common in Republic city. Only one or two existed.

Other than that, the homeless had to take what was in the trash bins out the back, here at least was some food that wouldn't be mixed up with any non-edibles and cross-contamination, of raw to cooked.

Yira slid the bread loaves off the tray and onto the cooling rack.

"Batch five is done" she called out to her employees who were adding another tray to the oven.

"Just in time really. We're about to have another rush." Lana call out to them.

"I got this," Yira said to the two staff members as she picked up the cooling rack and races to the front of the shop.

Putting them down carefully on the back counter, Yira then turns to face the growing queue.

The next few hours went swimming by, a good portion of sold products was the sweet foods like cherry Bakewell, small apple pies, custard tarts and cupcakes. She knew that cake, cupcakes and several pies plus pastry did already exist in this world but a good old classic will always sell.

Next week a delivery for hot display cabinets should arrive so she could sell a few hot dishes like Pizza and apple crumble - in different cabinets of course-

It was late afternoon and it would be closing up time soon, a few customers were milling around and looking into the refrigerator glass case of sweet pastries and pies.

The bell ringed as the door was opened, Yira turned to greet the new customer but froze for a fraction of a second as she recognised who it was.

To the familiar broad shoulders, to the round snub nose and short black hair that had a single curl right in the centre of his forehead.

 _Bolin_

She clenched her jaw to or even herself from squealing out loud in excitement. A drum of excitement surged through her as he came closer to the counter. He seemed to be looking around, browsing the selections around him.

Yira was relieved to see that he hadn't noticed her dopey grin and childlike expression on her face, which took longer than she expected to force into a more relaxed face. She didn't want to scare him off before meeting her. Her teen years watching and loving the Avatar franchise just bubbled its way to the surface of her mind.

 _Ok, Sylvia- NO- Yira. Focus. Bolin is here. Let's not make a fool of ourselves..._

She was grateful that Kage was keeping his mouth shut as she was having her moment.

He looked thoughtful, scratching the back of his head. Seemingly he had made up his mind on what he wanted he looks directly at her. Yira smiles kindly at him.

"Uhh...Hey. Nice place you got here. Umm... What that by the way? It looks interesting" Bolin asked pointing to a small line of Trifles with a grin on his face.

"That is a Trifle. It is a sponge soaked in fruit jelly (AN. The British type of jelly) with a layer of custard and Cream with a layer of fruit on the top. We have two types of trifle. The one with the cherry had brandy in it and the one with strawberry is alcohol-free." Yira said quickly pointing out to each individual dessert.

Curiously seemed to be his downfall as he nodded, "I'll take two strawberries. It looks investing."

As she packed up his order into the correct packaging Bolin began to make some small talk.

"The prices are pretty cheap for this area."

Yira shrugged, "Well we wanted to promote our products first, so we took off a third of the original price until next month where it would go back to normal."

Bolin seemed to accept that answer as he handed over the money.

"Uh...so... Are you new in town? I mean. I come down this way a lot and I haven't seen you at all." He asked while trying to keep the box in his hands straight.

"Yeah. I recently moved here a few weeks ago from a small village."

"Really. That cool. Republic city is great. There so much to do here. You should pop by the Pro-bending area sometime. It's fun."

Yira chucked under her breath, "Sure, but maybe another time. I've got a lot of work here."

"I'll see you around."

He waved to her as he exited the building, nearly tripping on the step outside.

Yira let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding; she had just met Bolin.

The clumsy, goofball that lightens up dark moments in the show. She could see why Opal would be attracted to him. He had a good vibe on him, even before he speaker to you. You would just find it hard not to like him.

 _ **Quit mulling over, we have a lot to do before the day is over...**_

Yira rolled her eye as Kage said that. He did have a point; she had a lot of bread dough to makeup and tonight she'll be busy taking out bad guys.

She had heard the rumours floating around that people have been calling the night Vigilante, the Silver Spirit for his disappearance in impossible places that no simple human can do. She may or may have not snooped to hear what the police think, but the press has only printed out information for people to come forward to release any information on him for a proper investigation.

Ao clone who she was referring to as A, was also interested in The Silver spirit and was eager to ask her to investigate him when she had the time. Yira had to lie to him that she was having trouble in locating 'Him'.

A was curious because to could see the similarities between Her and him, which was making her internally squirm. She would need to do something to eradicate the suspicion on her.

She wasn't dumb enough to think that the police hadn't spotted it either. She had seen one or two undercover officers lingering around her places.

 _Two weeks in RC and she already has the cops on her..._

It was the gourd that was standing out to them, but if she suddenly went without it, it then would confirm something to them.

Kage had proved an idea but it would be risky. For her. And for everyone.

XXXX

Yira growled to herself as she left behind a clone of herself. Which was now walking down the street like normal as 'she' left the bakery for the evening. She had used the spare room to vanish and change and reappear again with the clone.

Yira notices a man walking several feet behind her and going by his stance he was a undercover cop that was a frequent customer to the shop.

'Yira' paid him no mind as she walks to a tea shop not far from her bakery.

It was early evening as the sun was setting, the man hesitates to enter as 'Yira' sat in a seat close to the window with her back to him.

Yira tugged on her back hood as she watches him closely benign her mask.

The man gasps and turns to look directly at 'him'. The guy must have seen her in the reflection of the window.

Yira smirked under her mask as she stood up and vanishes out of his sight.

The man darts off in the direction of the police station, Yira rolled her eyes at him.

Closing her eyes, she began to siphon chi into her ears, slowly the noises of the people and places around her began to get louder. This technique was similar to what she does to her eyes which Katsu and the others can be able to do.

As the night progressed, she was able to stop several mugging attempts, pulled out a couple from a burning Sato Mobile, three rape attempts and four attempted murders. While dodging the spotlights of the police Airships.

Going from the Hight of the moon it was about 3am and Yira was eager to get to bed.

Walking along a roof of the warehouses of the industrial area, it was dead quiet. All the workers had gone home but she knew full well that there was an equalist hide out entrance near here. She wasn't going to barge in and take em all on. No, she was planting small bugs around the place. Perhaps at a later date she'll turn it all to rubble but for now its a good source of information.

The black sand danced around her feet as she began to walk away but stiffened as a new presence behind her made itself known.

XxxxxX

A stepped out from the shadows, for hours he had been listening in on the police scanners and had been tracing any information regarding the spirit who had been around lately. And finally, he found a small pattern emerging of wherever he goes.

He had put on some armour uniform and his mask and followed in pursuit of where he may show up next. After spending who knows long waiting and borderline on giving up for the evening it finally shows up. Out of nowhere.

Now he knew why Yira is having trouble on locating 'It', but at the same time she was busy on extending her spy network and making sure not to add Equalists into the ranks, while also running the bakery at the same time.

The slivered mask man turns to look at him. Deep ruby red eyes stare back at him from the darkness of the mask. It was the only colour the stood out from him, not even the whites of his eye shone out just the glowing red in the darkness. He knew Yira could have red eyes but these eye... These eyes were full of coldness. Not the warmth of hers.

He stiffened as the man turns to him fully, just something about him made him nervous. Had he been the original Ao he would have all the hairs on his body standing on end.

A took a deep breath under his mask before speaking, "Tell me who you are and why you feel the need to be here?" He commanded. He knew it was a bad idea to challenge an unknown person with unknown powers, but he wanted to see if all the rumours were true. Was he a spirit or a fake? He was just wanting to find out more.

To his surprise the man turned away and used his... sand to pull himself in the direction of the next roof above him.

"HEY? I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" A yelled after him as he ran to follow, he felt the chi flowing fast around his body like a normal heart would in this situation, he let out a bubble of laughter when his fingers stuck to the walls in front of him. Scaling the was becoming less of a problem as he sped after him.

After chasing after this man for a good 15 minutes across the city, A follows him to the park. And in which he vanished. Glancing around the place he took in all nook and crannies. He closed his eyes and began to listen after channelling Chi to his ear holes, after a few seconds he could hear a heartbeat from within the bushes around him. He knew full well that they were vagabond's sleeping. Going from the speed of their hearts.

He let out a yelp as he felt a strong kick to his stomach, sending him back several meters and harshly into the fountain wall. While it didn't hurt, it was jarring enough. After all he has no nerves.

Scrambling to his feet he pulls out his kunai, inwardly cursing that was wasn't able to bend.

"I believe I asked you a question." He said loudly to the man in front of him, who simply stood there for a second before he vanished again. But A was ready, he suddenly ducked as another foot aimed for is head, missed its target.

Rolling away from the fountain, his eye widens as this man inform of him stood on the surface of the water of the fountain from where he was previously standing in front of.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT MOVE! TELL ME" A roared pulling out a second Kunai, in his other hand. But still the man said nothing, which only agitated A even more. He didn't care if he woke up the sleeping people in the bushes.

Getting the feeling the man won't say anything he lunges forward.

As he neared the man, the mask the man was wearing seamed to open up which made him falter in his step.

Which was a good thing as the man let out a deep roar and black flames streamed out and engulfed the path in front of him.

He let out a started yell as he skidded to a stop, the flame barely missed him. He could feel the intense heat of the flame from a good several feet away as it devoured the pathway.

A looked around but the masked man was gone, the fire was a distraction, so he scoured the park. But nothing.

He soon realised that the people who were sleeping were now awake, looking out fearful at the still burning flames, in the distance he could hear the sounds of the fire engines and police airship making its journey here.

Feeling the eyes on him, he pulled out a smoke bomb and detonated it. When the smoke cleared, he was gone too.

To the eyewitness accounts, the strange man in the Koi fish painted mask was another anomaly in Republic City that had the police had declared but no further action as he never showed up in the weeks to come.

XxxxxxX

 _That was wrong...so very wrong..._ Yira thought to herself as she yanked off her clothes and dumped them onto her bed.

 _ **Well, I have to say I thought you handled that pretty well. Especially when we spat the black flames. If I could have seen his face...**_

Yira clenched her teeth as Kage rattles on gleefully about it. The black fire had been on the spur of the moment from Kage. While she was running from building to building, Kage had been instructing her on how to do it. He was on planning on telling her about it another time, but the situation demanded it and adrenalin surge helped am an awful lot, that why he had her running and not simply teleport away.

While it was similar to fire bending the feel was comply wrong. Instead of the heat of chi in her belly all she felt was the piecing Icey swirling sensation build up until her deep roar which somehow became heat as soon as the flames exited her mouth.

Yira still shivering pulled in layers of blankets, the cold thingies still linger on her fingers and toes.

XxxxX

"Have a nice after noon. See you tomorrow Mrs Chung." Yira said handing over a couple of roulade pieces with fresh strawberries and whipped cream toppings.

A few days had passed since her run in with A in the park and the press had devoured as much information as it could from the Vagabonds and the police. But mostly from the vagabond via bribing with food and money for their witness accounts.

Yira was relieved to finally have the cops off her back and attending other matters.

Like the rising benders and non-benders tension. She was finding it difficult to recruit people as the non-benders were always suspicious around her and her sand. But she already had a few of the homeless already in her web. With the simple promise of food and money weekly to work and be loyal to herself for a chance at a better life. Some did not hesitate, in which she used a minor Genjutsu to expose any equalist ties to make sure not to get double agents in her ranks.

The younger she had recruited was a thirteen-year-old boy called Sineh, he was helping her with the bakery most if the time and the other he was with A at his hidden base.

A had set up a hidden base up in the Warehousing District, he had employed a few friends from operations to help construction the place- and yes that is what it nicked named. Operations.

Well, it was a simple easy name to remember. She had only visited it a couple of time but not much, according to Sineh he had put sleeping quarters there so to keep the agents safe at night.

Yesterday she had met Mako, after Bolin dragged him in. He seemed alright. He was ok in her opinion. She wasn't too keen on his personality but give his past, wheel let that slide. Hopefully, Korra can brush off the rough patches soon and bring out his best side.

She had a couple of times run into Bolin on the street a couple of times and had gotten talking, although he had tried to ask her out a couple of time but Yira held firm and denied his flirtations which he had accepted rather well that they were not a match. Just friends. That they would hang out every once and a while.

She hasn't had any trouble from any of the triads yet. She was set up in the triple threat territory. She always had a member of staff work near a phone just in case they showed up.

Since the opening of the bakery, its popularity has grown so she had to employ more people to catch up with the demand.

Like today for example, there had been three big rushes around late morning, after school and work rushes mainly.

Yira grabbed a few of the stale pastry from yesterday, she walked out back and dumped them out into the food bin. She winked at a teen lingering at the mouth of the ally. From the grubby clothes he was a rough sleeper and a friend of Gommu who had spoken to her the other day to thank her for the freebies from the 'special' food bin. Walking back inside she grabbed a glass of water to drink.

She knew he was content with his nomadic lifestyle and living in his bush, but she always offered him any jobs she had available, like window cleaning and every once in a while, on his terms to make bread dough for her.

He may have worked on the United Forces as a telegraph operator but according to him he also worked in the kitchens. Her employees made sure he always showered before he works with the food.

"Miss Yira," a small voice calls out to her, breaking her out of thought.

"Yo…" she said instantly, whizzing round to see Sineh struggling to carry a metal tray filled with ices buns and cakes. It wasn't because it was heavy, it was just oddly shaped and overly full.

Seeing his arms beginning to falter she lunged forward to pull the tray to the tabletop. She groans as a bun falls onto the floor; the icing now ruined. She hands the boy her cup of water and leans down under the table to pick up the bread item.

Yira yelped in alarm as someone cleared their throat, her head smacked the table above. She clambered out from under the table rubbing her now sore head to see who had arrived in the bakery.

It was _Lin Beifong._

She stares at her for a split second but that was all she needed to register all her details.

Dark grey hair, with a surprising amount of black streaks still strong in colour, pale green eyes, and sharp facial features. Two thin pail scars on the right side of her face which seemed to add to her 'don't mess with me vibe'

Yira could only guess that LOK show wasn't totally accurate on physical descriptions.

Yira hands the bun to the boy and he runs off to dump it in the bin or something.

She turns back to Lin with a smile.

"Afternoon, is there anything I can help you with" Yira said cheerfully as the chief eyes flicker over the savoury selection of foods.

"Two plain rolls." Beifong stated with her usual arms crossed manner. Nodding, she grabbed her tongs and packed the food products into little paper bags.

"Here you go, have a pleasant afternoon."

Beifong was quick to leave with the door slamming shut as she left.

Sineh showed up a second later with a thing in his hands.

"Here… uh... Ice for your head..." He mumbles pushing into her hands before darting off again.

Yira chuckled under her breath as she placed it on the patch of her sore head.

XxxxxX

"YIRA" Sineh cried out running to the back room where Yira was writing up reports for A later.

Seeing his alarmed look as he barged in her office. She had a hunch on what was going on.

She was up instantly with her gourd strapped on her back. She zoomed past her employees who gave her wide eyes as they haven't seen her dark expression before.

Upon entering the main section of her bakery, she noticed straight away three men stood around her shop like they owned the place.

The triple threats.

Keeping her face neutral, the men noticed her arrival. Lena stood off the side nervously, clearly, she had spoken to them before she had shown up.

They smirked at her as they noted her arrival, one was leaning on the glass of the display cabinet like he owned the place. She didn't recognise any of them from the show.

"If your here to purchase of items, I suggest being quick as we close up in five minutes." Yira said carefully, eyeing the stances they had going on.

The leader of this group sauntered forward, clearly trying to intimidate her, but she didn't back down.

"I'm afraid we're not here to buy anything, we are here to collect our payment that is overdue." His eyes flicker to Lena who was walking in the direction out back.

"Stay where you are Lena. We are not paying for anything." Yira said coldly. Lena looked uncertain but didn't move.

"This is my bakery now. Not hers. Mine. And I suggest you leave otherwise there will be consequences." The sand in her gourd slithered from her gourd to the floor by her feet.

Out of the three, only one of the guys looked a little shifty.

"It seems you fresh of the boat. Your bakery is on triple threat triad territory. And everyone has to pay for our... Protection services."

As he said the last bit, the shifty guy lit up a fireball in his palms. In a flash her and encased his palms, making the other two pull out their elements in retaliation.

"a.a.a. I suggest you put away your weapons otherwise fire boy gets a few broken limbs." Yira smirked, flashing a dark look at them. Clearly showing them who has the real power here.

The leader seemed to consider it, "Fine. Fine. Well, leave..." He said pulling his water back into his canister, along with the other guy who pulled his small rocks back into his coat pocket.

Yira release the sand binding the guy who quickly walked off to join his group again.

"Well...have a nice day. Never come back here again." Yira said pulling up a fake smile. As the triads turn to leave the water bender suddenly turned back launching a water stream at her.

Yira ducked as it smacked the glass behind her. It makes a spider web crack on the glass. Lena darted out back in terror.

She kept her head low as she ran at the leader. Adrenalin pumping through her veins as she gave a harsh kick to the gut of the fire bender who landed harshly onto the floor, not stopping for a second as she used her sand to grab the earth bender and the him into his teammate who was trying to get up.

The water bender pulled on his water from the floor and tried to ice her but she was too quick for him as she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, he tried to break out of her grip by bending again but she simply twisted his wrist until it made a sickening crack.

The man screamed out in pain as she shoved him harshly onto the floor. The other two men who has just detangle them self from each other falter after seeing her skills.

"G-Get he-" he started but Yira, who was not in the mood. Simply stamped on his exposed leg. Like his wrist, it broke easily. She may have added some chi into her joints to hit harder but they didn't know that.

While them man screamed out with tears beginning to stream down his face, Yira looked blankly at the two men.

"If I were you, I would take him to the hospital otherwise you'll join him with broken limbs." She hissed. A sneer played over her face as the two men grabbed their leader and dragged him outside to the car. Clearly knowing they were at the disadvantage here.

 _ **You may have just made yourself enemy number one with them lot...**_

 _I know. I guess I'll have to keep an extra eye on the triads for any retaliation... Great..._ Yira turned to see Lena looking at her open-mouthed.

"What? They attacked me first!" Yira states as she locked up the door and grabbed a broom to clear up the mess.

xxxxxxx

"Excuse me but is there a woman call Yira here!" A male voice demanded to Lena. Who looked up from the display.

Lena looked at the three police officers who had just arrived. She could only guess that they were her for yesterday event.

"She's the owner. She just had to arrange for someone to replace the glass." Lena states pointing to the empty display cabinet.

"She'll be here in about Ten minutes for her shift. You could wait for her here." Lena suggested.

"Fine. Officer Fu and Song will do a search of the place." The two officers split from each other and walk out to the back rooms. Lena rolled her eyes as she heard chairs being moved and cupboards being opened. In the meantime, she pulled out the sign to close the store for the time being.

The officer who gave the orders looked around the main area.

Lena jumped in surprise as a loud thump and a yelp echoed from the door. Through the glass door she could see the unamused look of Yira's face from her position on the floor.

She was covered in broken eggs shards. Clearly, she had walked into the door hard, expected the door to be unlocked as it always swung inward into the store. After all it was easier to give the door a swift kick at the bottom for it to open.

Officer Fu and Song reappeared as the other officer flicked his wrist and a click from the door indicated that it was unlocked again. Yira scowled as she got to her feet and scooping to the remains of the eggs.

She eyed the cops as she entered the building.

"I was going twenty minutes. Whose bright ideas was it to lock my door? Seriously! I'm covered in raw eggs. -"

"Yira. The officers are here for you." Lena quickly cur her off. She looked bewildered at them.

"Why? What for?"

"Because you're under arrest for assault!" Officer song snapped impatiently, pulling out his cuffs.

Yira gave him a deadpan look, "Seriously?! They attacked me!"

The other two officers got into a position in case she ran or tried fight back.

Yira rolled her eyes at them.

"I can explain the situation of what happened." She sighed, her hands going to pull off her sand gourd, but a cable wraps itself around her wrist.

"You can explain at Headquarters." Song continued.

She glares at Officer Song, "I was removing my gourd." But the wires don't budge.

"Perhaps you want to remove it then." She glowers at them. Officer Fu came forward and fiddles with the buckle in her shoulder and it thumps to the floor. He falters in his stance as he didn't expect the weight change.

"Now before you cuff me, I would like to remove my jacket. It's covered in egg and I don't want to be stuck with a smelly jacket."

And with that with her other hand use used to yank off the said item which hung loose on the other hand as the cable hadn't moved.

Fu gave him a look as he pulled out his own cuffs and put them on her free wrist and Song retracted his cable and Fu out the other cuff on. Her jacket lay on the floor.

"Lena could you stick that in the wash for me. Also, could you get some more eggs too if you have the change..." Yira called out as she was led out of the shop.

The journey to the station as boring, no one spoken word to her during the trip. Instead she began to humm a few catchy tunes to wind up the officers. Passive-aggressively mind you.

At the station they took a mug shot and her fingerprints. And noting down that she is an earth bender and she had lied about being asked if she was a metal bender. She was, but metal bending wasn't her style.

They put her in an empty cell until that can get though all the paperwork to prosses her. Which... Would take hours.

Four hours in fact. Kage had been around to entertain her after she had her one phone call when she arrived.

A had be annoyed, apparently, Ao and Katsu had a bet whether or not she would get arrested in the first month and now Katsu had won.

At least A was reliable to help her out with the situation. And according to him a very good lawyer is on his way.

She was taken to interrogation\ interview room five and was cuffed to the table. While she waited, she began to count all the shapes patterns on the walls. On her left was a big sheet of one was glass. The door itself wasn't very obvious as it blended into the walls.

After ten minutes of waiting Yira yawned, the cuffs were tight on her wrists and she couldn't lean back either.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her hearing, slowly she could hear everything getting louder.

She drowned out the sounds of the other people in the offices and the boring conversations happening around like who was secretly dating who and someone taking a personal phone call while on duty.

After a few minutes of snooping, she finally heard a familiar voice coming down the corridor.

"What did you want Officer Song?! There's about to be a drug raid on the Tayon house." Lin Beifong snapped as the sound of Song walking to keep up to her.

"Well, we currently have a Woman in for an assault on a man in which she broke his arm and smashed his leg and threatening two of his friends in room five." Song informed which made Beifong stop in her tracks.

"Really? You're dragging me into _this._ What is so interesting enough about that case that it would involve me?!" Annoyance and disapproval dripped into her voice as she said that.

"W-Well, we thought you might find the woman herself interesting. According to the testimony given she can bend her sand without any movement."

"And she carries it on her back all day too. In a funny stone gourd." Fu adds, joining in on the conversation.

"Hmm..." Was all Beifong said. Clearly now she was intrigued by that, which made Yira smirk in her seat. The sound of a trolley being wheeled past them got officer Fu's attention.

"This is it. We just have it documented." Fu adds. Yira rolled her eyes. It was just sand. Nothing too special.

Back in the hallway Lins' eyes narrow at the gourd. While she had a ton of other things she could be doing with her time, her curiosity has peeked.

The sand gourd itself is usual, her hand opened the lid. Sand spilled out onto the trolley surface. She could see nothing different about that to ordinary sand you find in the beach.

Her hand falters as she grabs a handful, the hairs on her right arm stood up.

Experimental she shifted the sand into her other and again the hairs went up on her other arm.

"Ah man, I'm not crazy. I thought that was just me." Her eyes looked sharply at Officer Fu who was eyeing the same with distance. Like it creeped him out too.

There was just something about it she didn't like. It rubbed off on her the wrong way.

Bending the sand harshly back into its case, she shoved the cork back on. She took the file from Song and began to walk off in the direction of the interrogation room 5.

"Take it to storage." Song barked to Fu.

She flicked through the file, but her mind kept wandering to the Gourd.

She knew the rumours going around about the Silver spirit who lurks around the middle of the night had one similar to this one, but with a few exceptions of it being a black substance that comes out from it silver Gourd.

They had gathered up all they could about him, which was very little. Hight was hard to determine as he wasn't in a place for very long and because that back substance had most of the time encased his feet. Tracking him was difficult as he could vanish in a blink of an eye. It undoubtfully is adding more paperwork.

Feeling like she was getting off the train of thoughts, she moved to the statement given the victims.

According to them, this woman called Yira goaded them into a fight in which she attacked and threatened one until his buddy stepped in and in which she broken two of him limbs.

Beifong doubted it was the whole story, and it looked too shaky to be believable. But as a cop, you need both sides of the story to see who's lying.

A glance at the mug shot in the put the name to the face. Her mind flashes to yesterday afternoon, so this was the woman- well Teen more like, that caused a stir on the block. With all the fancy remake of the bakery and its content. The new foods we're becoming popular in that area, before that people just walked passed the place.

Quite impressive for being open for only a week.

Lin only visited it because she had heard good review from her officer when she walked down the hall once.

Snapping the file shut she opened the door to the other room that overlooked the interrogation room.

"Chief Beifong." An officer greeted her as she stepped in.

"Officer Zhang"

"What do you know about her?" Beifong said dumping the file behind her on the table. Zhang rummaged through the files in her arms till she pulled out a chunky folder.

"I did some digging and made some calls but unfortunately there's not much on her personal life. Her full name is Yira Teselo, age 17. She's a bounty hunter. Currently inactive as of last month. She's been all across the earth kingdom over the last year and has a lot of arrests on small crimes dotted around the place. She moved to Republic city two weeks ago."

"Hmm" was the response from Beifong as she studies Yira though the glass.

She had her eyes closes as if she were meditating, what caught her eyes the most was the giant teeth dents on her right shoulder. And going from the bandages in her arm and a small tooth mark peeking from the bandages told her another bite mark was there. She was is the earth kingdom colouring clothes, and it was obvious that she wasn't a city person by nature. Around her neck hung two strings one had a metal flower and the other had the sand benders goggles. The necklace should have been conversated upon her arrival. Beifong mentally growled at the new staff employed here. Someone was going to get a yelling at later.

"Anything else i should know about?" She adds, still evaluating Yira. Mainly her body language. It was calm and collected. If the charges on her where real, she would have shone some form of nervousness.

Triads who they were lucky enough to arrest would show some form on cockiness or arrogance and most of the time in plain denial of any crimes.

"According to the paperwork, 30% of her arrests had a minimum of a broken or crushed limb. Most likely from her sand bending."

"I see." She murmured picking up the file from the table and walking out to the other door to the Interrogation room.

As Beifong entered Yira's eye snapped open. She gave the girl a hard look but inwardly she was bristling as the girl was giving her just as scrutinising look back, her eyes flickering to the doorway and to the glass. All possible exits insights.

"Let's see, one account of sever assault and two counts at attempted assault a long with threating to crush the arms of one man with your sand. It seems you're in a while lot of mess, young lady." She said reading out the list of charges as she walked around the room. But always keeping the girl in her prefeal vision.

During that talk Yira just raises an eyebrow, Beifong narrowed her eyes at her. Clearly expecting any form of reaction from her but she simply cocked her head to the side before answering.

"Dose there on any of the sheets of paper actually tell you that the people who attacked me where in fact The Triple Threat Triads."

Beifong raised her eyebrow too, crossing her arms as she stood.

"But given your reaction and your other officers. I bet that they are very new to the gang, otherwise your men would have recognised their faces when collecting their statements from the hospital. I have two witnesses who saw what really happened yesterday. A Lawyer is on the way here right now so until then I'm not saying another word without his presence. By law You can only hold me for the next forty-four hours. I've been here for four of them. Until you can find some strong evidence that can prove their fake side of events. I know the Law Chief Beifong, bring in your truth seers so I can prove my innocents. Because right now I am pissed. Song jumped ahead and arrested me before getting my statement and the witness statements. I don't know what his problem is with me. I've never met him before, but I can have a lawsuit put together for misconduct for this shooty affair." Yira was breathless after saying all that, while Beifong just started at her.

With nowhere else to go, she glared at banged on the door. A second later it opened and she walked out with a huff.

Shortly after Beifong left Yira was taken back to her cell. She managed to get a glimpse of the outside to see it was dark already. So that means her Lawyer should be here tomorrow at some point.

She lay on the metal bed, it was just as uncomfortable as it looked. At least she had a pillow and blanket, an hour ago some simple food was pushed through the hatch in the door.

 _Well...40 hours to go..._

XxxxxX

"Here is your gourd." The officer said stiffly handing it over.

Her lawyer was brilliant when he arrived, Yira consulted him in what happened, and he took it to Beifong.

Apparently, a different officer who wasn't involved, interrogated the man who's arm she broke when he left the hospital.

He blabbed after an hour of the officer grilling him.

But Kage was quick to answer that he might have got involved while she was sleep, a simple Genjutsu undid the whole thing. And now she was walking free. Her lawyer had suggested suing but Yira just couldn't be bothered to go through all the hassle of paperwork and talking to the judge. Besides she would rather have Beifong in her side than against her. Suing would damage what impression Beifong already had on her.

Although she had demanded Officer Sing for an apology, which she got shortly before she went to collect her personal belongings from storage.

When she arrived back in her bakery Len gave her a big hug as soon as she crossed the door.

The glass had been repaired and the locals around the bakery seemed to have grown a good amount of respect for her. It wasn't that they were mean or anything. It was a new girl on the block. Like a new kid starting a new school. Strange girl who carries sand on her back.

Yira had popped around to see A who scolded her for exposing herself and also complimented her for her restraint on the Triple threats.

Things were oddly quiet over the coming weeks, the bakery contained to flourish with new customers. She popped over to Kazuki for a couple of hours every few days, mainly to keep on top of her sword training and water bending. But also, to keep in touch with her friends there. She began to lessen her shifts at the bakery as she employed a few new people to help around.

One of them being part of her network, a woman called Mai. Who has been homeless for a couple of years as she lost her house to a fire and the insurance didn't pay out leaving her in dept which cost her everything. She stayed with a few vagabonds who helped protects her from the criminals around. And all that before she turned 30. Her current place for sleeping is the base A set up.

When Yira wasn't at the bakery or at operations she was hanging out with Bolin and occasionally with Mako tagging along. It was fun.

Unlike today at work, they had run out of flour after the delivery for it had been delayed and rescheduled for the next day so Yira had to go off and get some herself.

After finding a provider for big sacks of flours, Yira heaves one over her shoulder and walk back to the bakery, it would be enough to last until delivery arrived.

It was very heavy so she places it to lean on to her gourd to take most of the weight. Her earth bending grip on her sand helped her should hurt less under the strain.

She was fortunate that it wasn't a long walk to the bakery.

"WATCH OUT" a voice yells out of nowhere as she crosses the road.

She turns to the voice but the lady who shouted was looking on her blind side. The sound of tires screeching to stop.

Yira manged to manoeuvre her flour bag to take the brunt of the incoming vehicle, the urge to teleport was strong but she resisted as there were lots of witnesses around.

"Ooff." She grunted as she felt the bike hit, at least the driver had the sense to divert the bike to a side hit- not a full-on collision. She went flying back as the flour bag burst, covering herself and the floor around her in a layer of white.

"I'm so sorry? I didn't see you!" A Familiar voice calls out to her.

Yira's fingers go to her face as she removed the flour from her eyes. She squinted at the approaching figure.

"Well... I didn't see you either." Yira grumbles as the figure gets closer. It took a few seconds to connect the dots of who it was.

It was Asami Sato.

 _Seriously..._ It like someone is on purposely pulling team avatar to her.

Asami like her was also covered in flour too but not nearly as much as herself. Mainly on her right shoulder and right side while, she was covered completely on the front. The urge to sneeze was very strong. She was putting all her effort not to sneeze. She would shoot herself sky high if she did and would reveal to everyone that she is an air bender. And she didn't want that.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you? I'm such an idiot. My goggles fogged up for a second. Here."

Without a thought Asami bent down and pulled Yira up off the floor. Yira has already did the buckle in her harness before Asami helped her up simply because she would need to shake the flour from her clothes.

"Hey, it alright, no need to panic." She said shaking her head as the flour snowed off. "Besides I've been hit worse" she continued, pulling on a smile.

Asami seemed to relax a bit more after that but she still had a blush on her face. There seemed to be an awkward moment as they both weren't sure what else to say.

"I..uh. Best get some more flour." Yira coughed out as she shook off her jacket as Asami did the same. Yira pulled on her sand gourd.

"Wait...how about I get you another bag of the flour." Asami reasoned, feeling partly responsible for the collision, it would make up for the one that is now scattered around them.

Yira looked conflicted,

"Sure. I need the flour for the bakery. Delivery was moved to another day so, I kinda need it today." She sighed.

Asami nodded. "How about I give you a lift too. It must be heavy to carry around. Especially carrying that thing in your back too."

Yira thought about it for a few seconds before agreeing.

"Ok. But before I got anywhere is kinda like to know names."

Asami blinks before she realised that they had missed the introduction bit.

"I'm Asami."

"A pleasure. I am Yira." They shook hands. Both of them dusted themselves off a bit more before Asami pulled on her helmet. She apologies for not having a second but Yira reassured her that she is fine without one.

At that is how she meet and befriended Asami Sato.'

XxxxxxX

Over the next few weeks she spent a good amount of time socializing.

Beifong had popped around the bakery eve once in a while. Mainly when Yira wasn't working there. She assumed that what happened at the station, she would have avoided the shop. But apparently not the case.

She split her time in several ways, she would hang out with Asami. They would race each other on the Sato racetracks to test out the newer models and Asami taught her how to build an engine from scratch for one of the Sato mobile. Yira had to admit it was rather fun, but her attempts had taken her awhile to show any results. At least Asami was a patient teacher.

She liked hanging out with Bolin, he was easy going and when he wasn't training with Mako at the pro-bending arena, he had asked for a temporary job after seeing how breads and the sweet foods were made. Yira put him on pot washing to begin with a couple of times a week. He probably took it up to add less stress of a financial burden to Mako.

Yira winced as she felt her spine crackle and pop in a few places. She had spent the last few hours writing up on her mission report. It was mainly about the activities of the equalists that had been rather restless recently. The tension was thick. She could feel the atmosphere around her whenever she went to buy a few products form stores and the non-benders always seemed tense.

The triads had backed off for a while and she had her watchers keep an eye out for her bakery. Well...baring one incident when the triple threats had attempted a robbery, but the Silver Spirit had... Dealt with them. They won't be leaving the hospital any them soon.

"Miss Teselo. A delivery for you!" Sineh head pops around the door, a box in hand.

"Thank you, Singh." He smiled as he plonked the wooden box down and left.

It was a simple box about the size of a jewellery box. Upon opening it, it held a few items of interest. The first being her bingo book, A had asked for it a few days ago. Flicking through it revealed several new pages she came across one that had been highlighted. It was about a criminal who uses extortion and murder to fuel his drug smuggling business. And the cherry on the top was that he had just arrived in Republic City.

In the box held a mission scroll. An A-Rank mission. She opened it up, all written in English. Written by Genji, Ao and Katsu's English still need work on their grammar.

While it wasn't her first A-Rank mission, it was her first Assassination one. Yira sighed, slouching in her seat. She knew fully well what would be required when she started all this. You reap what you sow...

The urge for a drink was strong but Yira held firm. She closed up the mission scroll and put it back in the box. She held it under her arms as she pulls on her gourd and walks out her office. The smell of bread made her stomach rumble as she descends the stairs. She had forgotten to eat lunch.

"Hey Lena. Something has come up and I have to go. I won't be able to cover my shift tomorrow. So, you might want to call in someone."

Lena nodded. "Right. I'll see you later then."

Yira bought a few sweet buns as ate them on her way to her flat.

Dumping her gourd by the door, she walked over to her table and placed the box down. She re-examined the contents of the box to see a few sheets of paper with seals all on them.

She skimmed through the note. It was basically telling her about what the seals do. The seals themselves were basic trackers and they came in pairs. The user places one in themselves and the other on the person or item to track. Simple really. Mao has had fun experimenting.

Slipping those into a draw in her bedroom, she walked up to the dresser and pulled out the last few draws that was exposed to the floor.

Using her air bending to undo the pressure on the loose floorboards which made a thunk sound as it opened up. She half considered when she first moved in here to have a sliding furniture, but after seeing in so many movies and books it was cliché and most of the time it was discovered any way.

She pulls out a black bag. It contained her Operations ANBU uniform. Yira was give it before she arrived in R.C but she hadn't had the chance to wear it properly. Sure, she's tried it on but never on mission. It was different to the one she wore then she was Genji.

Genji's original one was one was different in many ways to her ANBU uniform.

The first one was similar to Naruto's Chunin and Jonin uniform, like the chest warmer jacket. But with a grey shirt underneath it, along with black trousers that cut off just below the knee where leg wraps went right to the ankle and black strong but thin slip-on shoes.

Her one was like the Naruto's ANBU, with the same black leg wraps and trousers, but differed when it was on the top half. She had a brown leather utility belt with a few survival items inside.

The grey armoured vest was slanted over the left side while there was no shoulder for the right, to make it more accessible for weapons usage (like Gaara kazakage armour chest piece). Underneath all that was a mesh shirt that went up the neck and stops at the shoulder.

The shoulder to mid-bicep had nothing covering it, and from the other half down of the bicep was a mesh net that went to the elbow. To the elbow to the wrist was the plate of armour that lay on the back of the arm. On the hands was black fingerless gloves with a small metal plate with the operations insignia.

The insignia looked like Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan that ironically Ao put together. He said each point represented mind, soul and body. And he added it looked cool too. She wasn't going to argue on that.

Yira's hand pulls out her sword from the floorboard too, she dumped the items onto her bed before then putting her draws back in place.

It would be nightfall soon so that would give her the perfect time to leave. Her hands draw out the last item of her uniforms, it was her mask.

It was a white porcelain mask with a wolf face in a snarl painted in blue and light purple.

Her ANBU name is WOLF.

She slips into the uniform just fine and she slipped on the mask. Making sure to tie it tightly, and she pulled out her fringe, so it was over the mask to.

Her sword was attached to her back, her Senbon needles lined the inside of her plate on her arms and kunai was stores in the pouch on her right leg. Shuriken was kept in the pouch the hung over her bum for easy access and her brown utility belt had a few necessary items stored there.

 **No turning back now...** Kage speaks up while Yira sighed sadly _. I know..._

Yira reread the scrolls for all its information. A had put people into watching him and his habits. It told her of his favourite dinner place and where he would make his deals. Yira was surprised at the details but it helped so she wasn't complaining.

Yira climes out her window and up to the roof. She hops from one building to another with ease. She may not have her sand but with her Chi pumping around her system enhancing to moments it was fun.

She had to dive into alleyways from time to time as to avoid spotlights from the police airships.

She halts as she nears the address of her Target. Closing her eyes, her hearing increased as chi enhanced them. The sounds of heavy breathing reached her ears. Deep sleep.

She eyes the two thugs standing at the front door. A fire and earth bender. From what she could see. She moved to the surrounding buildings for a good examination of the place.

In total the group consists of 15 people. Two guards at front and back of the house, two outside the targets room door. Three in the living room drinking and that left seven who were sleeping on the floor all over the building. All of them back up if a problem happens.

She walks along the wall horizontally standing as she walks to the window of the back of the building. She held her breath as she eyes the guards below her didn't seem to hear her.

Her fingers twice, making the metal locks on the undo. There was a soft click and Wolf's fingers gently pulled to the glass. It creaked slightly but the man did not stir from his sleep.

She enters quietly. Not making a sound as she walks. She evaluated the room around her, it was...ok nothing about this place said a thing about the occupation except that he like to drink... A lot. Going from the number of bottles strewn about the place.

Her face flashed of disgust of open condom packets and... used ones on the floor by his bed. Clearly, drugs weren't the only things he indulged in. From the wallet on the bedside was rather small for a guy like him, he recently had a prostitute or two here.

On his bedside was a half-drunk bottle of sake. The expensive kind. So, it would be doubtful he would share it with his people, going from their ragged look to his neater clothes.

Her hand goes to her pouch and pulls out a small vial of clear liquid. It was one of the items in the box earlier.

From what the note said, it was odourless and has a slight sweet taste to it apparently. It would be unnoticed in his drink.

It was lethal to drink as the poison itself would cause a heart attack and liver failure. Going from the amount he drinks; she wouldn't be surprised it worked quicker. He's middle-aged, a heavy drinker and a smoker. Involves himself with prostitutes and drug dealing. It would be no wonder he had a 'heart attack'.

She poured it in carefully and gave the bottle a swirl. Going to the cupboard she opens it up to see a few more bottles of expensive sake, taking one she goes to the ensuite bathroom and empty had the content to swap it later.

She hid on the roof, listening out carefully at the sleeping man on the bed. She couldn't leave yet. Not until she knows he has consumed the poison.

Wolf lay on the roof for hours until she heard him waking up. The sun rise was slowly making it way into the world.

Her ears perked as he gets up. Slowly she walks down to his window to see him gulping down his drink before he dumps it down harshly onto his bedtime again before going off the bathroom.

She waited until the sound of a running tabs of the bath before she made her entrance again. She was in and out under a second as she switches the bottles. A flick of her wrist locked up the window again.

The poison would take up to six hours to take effect, but she knew he had taken it, so there was little point of lingering any longer.

As soon as she got home, she disposed of the bottle.

Yira stomach churned as she began to remove her uniform. She dumped her armour vest and lunges for the door. She barges open her bathroom door and dives for the toilet as she throws up in it.

She groans as she tried to push back her recent memory's. She was exhausted but she knew going to sleep was going to be tricky. She had just murdered a man in cold blood. Or well going to be.

Deep down she knew it was the right thing to do. She had read his file; he had killed a lot of people. He enjoyed it too. But still it made her sick to the stomach.

Sure, she has the habit of breaking limbs when necessary or to those deserving but she never killed anyone on purpose.

She got up off the floor slowly, flushing it as she grabs her toothbrush. The vile taste of vomit was soon gone and replaced with minty fresh but that did nothing for the bitter taste in her mouth.

Yira growled to herself as she heard a knock at the front door. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped herself in it.

Peeking around the door when she opened it reveals to to... Katsu...

Katsu...in civilian clothing... Surprise would be an understatement of what she was feeling...

"Katsu." Her voice barely a whisper before he could speak, she yanked him by the shirt and pulled him in, and slamming the door shut.

"Ao's clone told me of the mission. How...How are you feeling?" He looked at her closely. Yira avoided his eye contact as she brushes past him to the kitchen.

"It ok to feel like shit. But you need to talk. NO Yira. Put down that drink." He said following her into the and snatching away the bottle of whisky she just pulled from the cupboard

"Give it back!" She snapped, her blanket slides off her shoulder and onto the floor. Her fists clenched angerly.

"Not until we talk!" He said raising the bottle above his head, so it was out of Yira reach.

Yira shot a glare at him as she reached for the draw but his hand slams on the cupboard door.

"NO. We are talking. Now..." He said firmly, while Yira looked blankly at him. In a flash he pulled her over his shoulder despite her complaints and walked down the hall. He knew full well that Yira would easy get out of this, but seeing as she hasn't, he knew deep down she knew this too.

He plonked her down on to the sofa and walk back to the kitchen. He grabbed two cups and the blanket from the floor. He still had the whisky in his hand as he walks back into the living room. In that time Yira had removed her forearm guards, belt and her kunai holder that now rested on the side next to her.

The cups made a thunk as he put them down harshly on the table.

"Look. It never easy thing to do. But in the long run we may have saved a several innocent lives by killing that man." He sighed before continuing.

"Is...is that your first kill?" He said softly, pouring a shot of whisky in both glasses.

"No." He heard her whisper. She took the offered cup and gulped it down in go. She pulled a face as it went down.

"It's... it's just my first was an accident. When Opal got nabbed, I had a Senbon, but I missed the pressure point by a few millimetres. He was dead before he hit the floor. But at least it was quick and painless. And now with this mission. It just brought up all those memories I pushed away." Her voice was beginning to crack.

Katsu put down his glass and scoots over to Yira and engulfs her in a big hug. Yira burst into tears as all her pent-up emotions let loose.

XxxxX

Yira's eyes crack open, her mind a jumble. She seemed to be lying on something lumpy, she sat up groggy looking around.

She jumped as the lump next to her let out a snore. She rubbed her eyes as she looked closely at the lump, the lump had turned out to be a sleeping form of Katsu.

It was still strange to see in ordinary clothes and not the tight fitted sleeveless shirt with shoulder Armor and the sword he carries on his back.

She started at him blankly as the previous day filtered through her head.

She had to admit that she felt lighter after crying it all out. She didn't feel guilty any more or depressed about it nor the other time either. She eyes the empty bottle of whisky on the floor and the two glasses on the table.

Yira pulled herself from Katsu and the sofa and went straight into the bathroom for the usual business.

Feeling refreshed as she exited the bathroom, she realised she was still in half of her ANBU uniform, so she went to her bedroom to change.

A quick change later she could hear that Katsu was awake and in the kitchen.

"Morning." She said cheerfully as she enters.

"Morning. I see you're feeling better." He calls back to her as he continues to fry something on the hob.

Yira's noses twitched at the scent, She felt her mouth begin water at the familiarity.

"Is that-"

"Yep. Egg fried rice and chicken. Your favourite meal, if I'm not mistaken."

"It...is. How did you know that? I never told you." Yira asked as Katsu piled on the rice into a couple bowl.

"Well, Genji was complaining a few weeks ago about him missing the taste of food, and he would go into all sorts of details about it. Until I hit him, don't give me that look. He talked no stop when I was writing up a report and I later realised that I had written egg fried rice on the monthly expense sheet." He exasperated, handing her a bowl and spoon.

Yira grinned. That is something she would do.

They both sat at the table and ate in silence.

"So, how's everything at Kazuki. It been a while since I've asked." Yira's said after finishing her bite.

"Construction is still going on, we have several dozen house and shops built. Currently, the hospital and the academies are in progress. Operations base is complete, and we have a few students have already enrolled at our temporary school and patrols have been set up. We have a small police headquarters beginning to take root and it has also a temporary base set up already. Apart from that, I don't think there is anything else..." He trailed off looking thoughtfully into the distance.

"Wow. Progress really has-"

"OH-OH. Yes. I knew there was something else" Katsu cried, clicking his fingers as he yelled. Yira pouted at the interruption but grinned at his excited face.

"We have made improvements to Genji."

That made Yira pause eating.

"Wait? What?" She said with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah. It was Ao's idea. He was looking over your plans for the puppeteer body and made a few alterations. He had Mao help add some seals to improve it so now he is now internally waterproof and the tattoo patterns that lined his body are now gone. We also added a few more very small crystals pieces all over his body. Like pressure points. Mao suggested it would help in the flow of chi and it would have a strong chance of bending an element."

Yira peeked up at that, "Really. What's his element?"

Katsu scratched the back of his neck, "None yet. That's another reason why I'm here. I was hoping you would pop over to see if you could help."

"Of course. I'll drop us both later- wait how do you know the improvements work. He should have been expelled the moment anything happened to him and I should have got his memories." Yira said bewildered at the last bit.

Katsu grinned.

"We thought so too. When we pulled the crystal from his chest, me, Mao pumped chi into it as Lee helped insert it into the new body and boom. The Chi circulated and a second later he was back, like nothing happened. Its weird shit like that I don't ask too many questions back."

Yira stared at him for a long moment before she let out a laugh.

"That. That actually answers a few things for me really. A was asking me the other day on how I was feeling or if the room was spinning at all. And now I know why." She said pushing away her empty bowl.

"Did Genji keep the prototype. Cause I paid a lot of money for it." An idea sparked in her mind. She may still have some use for it.

"Yes, I believe he has it in storage somewhere. Why?"

"I thought I could use it to keep up my practice of chakra strings and it would be easier to have a puppet to do so."

Katsu seemed to accept her answer that she gave the, in reality, it was for something else entirely.

xxxxxx

 _A few days later..._

Yira arrived back from base to her flat, Genji gripped her shoulder tightly.

"Holy...Fuck. I forgot how exhilarating it was to bend." He said blissfully, letting her go. Yira grinned.

"Well steady on now tiger-dillo. You can shadow bend and Metal bend. That's all. I have to admit; it was strange teleporting and me not doing the actual bending."

He grinned, putting his hands in his pockets. A habit I still do whenever I feel cheeky or after I've pranked someone. The dopy grin and hands in pockets.

Genji dropped the big bag slung over his shoulder.

"Here. One puppet delivered."

"Thanks, Genji. I'll see you later. Say hi to Noa for me would ya and that she should keep pursuing with the healing techniques. I saw the fish twitch before it exploded last time."

"Of course, see you later then." And with that he vanishes out of sight.

Yira heaved the puppet out the bag and onto the table.

She knew what she had to do. It would it easier for her when Korra arrives.

Her plan was simple. With a new crystal in the chest, she was going to have Kage be inside the puppet body and be the Vigilante spirit when she wasn't available to do so herself. Sure, he would be limited on what he can do but it's a start. He has shown to be able to utilize her bending when separated from each other. Granted the last couple of times he had done it had rendered her unconscious but with the crystal should help stabilise that drainage problem.

Yira couldn't believe it took this long for the idea to hit. She could have a full night sleeps again.

 _ **Don't expect me to do all the hard work... You still have a long way to go with shadow bending**_. Kage warned.

 _I know. I know... Just a less than a week to Korra's fire bending exam and when she's here I'm gonna be busy. So i would appreciate some help. Beside you're in my head all the time, I thought you could spread your wings a bit..._

 _ **Perhaps...**_

 _ **Now let's give this a try...**_

Yira shuddered as Kage took his form, his ghostly figure wafted in the direction of the puppet, he touches the chest piece and was yanked inside.

"KAGE!" She said alarmed lunging for the table.

 _ **It's ok. I'm fine. Just give me a second to get comfy...**_ Kages voice was quiet, he was no doubt putting in all his concentration into this.

 _ **Here we go...**_

Yira's eyes widened as the clear heart stone went black, chi surges through the puppet's veins. There was a flash of light and a poof. Making Yira clamp her eyes shut

She jumped as a hand grasped her own. Her eyes snap open to see a naked man in front of her. She diverted her eyes away from...certain things.

"Yira...it's me..." The familiar deep voice echoes from his lips. Yira deadpans at him.

"Did you really choose Madara Uchiha voice?!"

The man grinned at her. "Of course. It holds a lot of power to it. Why are you complaining? You love that voice!"

"You got me there..." She trailed off looking closer at his face. It…. was handsome and angular, he had the same shade of brown hair and green eyes as her. So obviously they looked related. She turned around and hands him a blanket from the sofa and threw it at him.

"You've done a good at job at making it look very realistic. Now you need to put something on..."

He looks at her confusion, "I've seen you naked hundreds of time. When you took baths. Why is it now that I'm out of your body to seem to be embarrassed?!"

Yira's face turned red, "that... That was different..." She stutters, tugging in her collar. Clearly uncomfortable.

"Humans" he sighs, wrapping the blanket around his waist.

"Let's go-to base to test you and see if you can bend at all." She grumbles grabbing his cold arm. At least that hasn't changed.

XxxX

After some time experimenting with Kage in his human form, it came clear that he could bend the shadows with ease, just like her. But he could not air bending or water bend. At all. However, he has been able to do a form of fire bending, but all the flames were pitch black in colour. It was a strange sight to see indeed.

Liken her, he would move the sand in her gourd and the black sand too. But he couldn't really earth bend the stone beneath them but could sense it.

With Kage generating the Chi in the heart stone, Yira has felt no effects from it. Yet.

Her vigilante clothes for him well and they could still maintain their telepathic connection, which she discovered when meditating at the tree.

Kage had decided to split his time in her head and walking around while she spent her time catching up with Asami and Bolin.

xxxxx

"-I'll talk to you later Wai." Yira hung up the phone with a grin on her face. She had kept in contact with him over the last few months since she left Zaofu.

He was always interested on where she went in her travels and he would boast about how many games he won against Wing and sometimes it would be Opal who would take the phone from her brother and they would chat for a bit until Wai got impatient and would take the phone back. Yira always found that rather amusing when that happened from time to time.

 _ **Tenzin and the family have left for the South Pole...**_ Kage voice echoes from her mind.

 _Finally... After 20 months of waiting..._


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome to Republic city

" _ **Yira stop pacing. Your gonna wear the rug out."**_ Kage mumbles from the back of my mind.

"Kage. How can I not? Korra is arriving today. I've been thinking over this for twenty months but now she's finally here." I shot back impatiently. I sat on my seat, but my feet continued to tap nonstop.

"Hey Kage, what time do you recon she would arrive at." I could feel him face palm as I said that.

" _ **Let me get this right. You've been here for twenty months and then two of those months in Republic City...and you haven't given that a thought?"**_

"Hey? I've been busy. Ok. New secret order. Recruiting. Training. Mastered earth bending and Metal bending. Water I'm still an amateur but fire is still a lost cause to me. So, excuse me if my timing are wrong." I grumbled picking up my coat and putting it on.

I adjusted my gourd and left my house.

 _ **Where are we going?**_

"Out. Waiting will drive me nuts so. I need to do something."

 _ **Yira. It's 6am**_

"So"

 _ **Nothing will be open**_

"I'll hang out at the park"

 _ **That's just creepy**_

"Says the spirit that talks to me in my head."

 _ **You win this round. Teselo.**_

A smirk graced my face. It took an hour to get to the docks which only had a few boats loading and in loading supply's and no fancy southern water trading boats yet.

I plonked myself on a near bench and pulled out my journal. The next hour was interesting, as I saw a few shops open and the boats leavening the harbour.

I gasped as my heart fluttered for a second. My book dropped to the floor, my hand went to my chest. _What was that..._

 _ **Yira. Look up.**_

My eyes wander as I see a familiar looking boat slowly arriving. I snatched my book from the floor and darted off, I ducked down an empty ally way.

"Kage. what was that? Was it korra?" I rattle out, leaning heavily on the wall.

 _ **In a sense yes.**_

"What do you mean by that? If it was korra being around me then why didn't I react this last time, like I am doing now back then?"

 _ **The answer is simple, when you were at the south you weren't looking for a connection to korra so your Ravva spirit fraction suppressed herself for a while. But now your here and actively looking for Korra she trying to connect with her. Don't worry you won't feel like this next time you see her.**_

I nodded and straightened myself up and walked out of the ally like it never happened.

In the corners of my eye I see the boat getting in at the docks. I walk off, excitement drummed though me as I passed the shops away from the docks.

After ten minutes I heard a commotion. I recognised the familiar kabab stand. A few meters a head

I had eaten there before so the food wasn't bad, but I didn't think it was good either the chicken hybrid thing was always over cooked.

The lady was grumpy, but I had a habit of digging up and researching people. I found out that stall belonged to her son but was currently ill and she took over to pay for the bills.

Just as I made my way past it a big fur-ball barrelled down the street.

Korra hopped off Naga and ducked behind the screen.

"One of everything. Please." Korra asked picking up a skewer.

"That would be twenty yuan's" the lady barks out.

"Uhhh...I don't have any money..." korra said. The lady snatched the kabab back glaring, I quickly intervened.

"Here let the lady have some food." I dumped the yuan notes in the side and walked off. _What can I say, always leave a good impression?_

"Hey. Wait."

I continued down the street and took a right turn. I could feel Nagas feet thundering down the path as she followed me.

I grunted, and her paws hit me on the back of my gourd making me fall flat onto the floor.

I had to restrain myself for letting the sand out. Bounty hunter training and all.

"I'm so sorry. Naga can be a little rough." A strong arm helped me up.

"It's fine. I've had people hit me harder than that." I waved her off and brushing the dust off myself.

"I came to say thanks for the food. You didn't have too." She said patting Naga who let out a happy whine who was sniffing intensely the paper parcel of kababs.

"Your welcome." I said with a smile adjusting my gourd to a better position.

"Hey. I've seen you before. Haven't I?" She scrunches her eyes at me in deep thought. "You were the one in the hut!" She exclaimed pointing at me.

"I'm sorry but you are..." I said playing dumb. Realising she was being impolite she held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Korra."

"Well nice to meet you Korra. I'm Yira Teselo." I shook her hand firmly.

I chuckled as Naga wolfed down the food Korra had dropped to help me up.

"I know a place that may provide better food for you polar-bear dog. I doubt the kababs would sustained her for long." I said pointing to the remains of the packaging.

"NAGA that was for both of us." Korra cried out in dismay but Naga was happily licking her lips. Clearly regretting nothing.

I could help but grin at that. "Come on. It's not too far."

Normally I would taken her to the bakery but it would help later if Korra meet Gommu first. It would give her a real impression of Republic City, that it want as great as it sounded to be.

About ten minutes later we were sitting next to the river in the park. Naga was happily munching on the fish she caught while korra water bend three out and stuck' em on a few sticks. She then proceeded to fire bend them with a big smile.

"So, you're the Avatar then." I said chuckling. She grins scratching the back of her head. Clearly forgetting that I didn't 'know'.

"Yer..."

"Cool."

I picked up a fish and dug in. The bush besides us rustles making my hand twitch and a head popped out, making Korra gasp in surprise.

"Uhh...say think I could get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?" Gommu asked wafting his arms as he said that.

"Oh, uhh, yeah sure." I nodded too.

He lets out a small hum as he hops out and snags the remaining fish stick and plonks himself down ungracefully next to use.

"So, do you live in that bush?" She asked curiously with a frown.

"Yes. Presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous." Gommu us informs with a smile. "This park is quite popular with all the vagabonds."

"So, there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was living it up." She mutters. Which I could help but snort at.

The guy laughs, "You've got a lot to learn, newcomer. Welcome to Republic city."

We were interrupted by a whistle blowing. We turn to see a guy running off the bridge towards use.

"Hey. You. Stop. You can't fish here." He cried out waving his little baton.

"You best skedaddle. Woo!" Gommu dives bomb back into his bush. I jump to my feet and Korra whistle Naga.

She hops on and offers me an arm.

"Aw Hell no!" I exclaimed running beside Naga. The park officer stopped shortly after running out of breath.

After a few minutes we got to a red patio with a fountain. I waved her to stop.

My chest heaving. I hadn't run like that in a while. I leaned heavy on to the fountain. "S-so*huff* where*huff* you heading*huff* to." I weasel out massaging my stitch in my side.

"Well I'm trying to find my way to- "she was cut off when a loud booming voice began shouting.

"ARE YOU TIRED OF LIVING UNDER THE TYRANNY OF BENDERS? THEN JOIN THE EQUALISTS. FOR TOO LONG, THE BENDERS ELITE OF THIS CITY HAVE FORCED NON-BENDERS TO LIVE AS LOWER CLASS CITIZENS. JOIN AMON AND TOGETHER WE WILL TEAR DOWN THE BENDING ESTABLISHMENT."

I could see Korra getting riled up. "What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world." She shouts at the speaker.

I could feel the eyes on use now, "Oh, year. Let me guess you both are benders."

"Korra. Don't rise to it. He's baiting you. He has the high ground." I whisper to her.

"Yer I am." She brushes off my warnings.

"And I bet you'd just love to knock me off this platform with some water bending, huh?" He taunts.

"Korra. Don't answer that. Let's just go. Before they start throwing things." I persisted calmly, she looked at my face and back to the guy. "Ok..." she grumbles frustrated at not saying her piece.

We left the park with their staring eyes on the back of our necks.

"Since it's your fist day here. Is there anywhere you need to be." I asked as we walked along the street. "Well I'm trying to get to Air temple island do you know the way."

"Uhhh" I look around to gather my bearings. "I.. Think it's down that street and a left. Then you can catch a ferry to the island." I finish with a grimace at the mention of a boat.

As I said that a red Sato mobile came down the street. "Excuse young ladies. You should get moving. It isn't safe." An old lady who was working the shop as we passed.

I narrow my eyes, as the triple threats got out the car and walk over to a guy who was selling phonographs.

"Mr Chung, please tell me that you have my money or else I can't guarantee I can protect your fine establishment." Viper says as his friend in the red scarf Two Toed Ping get a fire ball ready.

I uncorked my gourd, "I'm sorry. Business has been slow. Please take one of my phonographs." The man trying to reason but Two Toed Ping just kicked the item from his hand and set it alight.

The man shouts in alarm backing off but trips on his feet onto his backside.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else-"

"Or else what. Hoodlum?" Korra interrupts, her hands on her hips. I began to pull my sand out then circle me.

I crossed my arm and put on a bored expression. They all look at each other and burst out laughing.

"Since your obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple of things. You're in triple threat triad territory and we're about to put you in the hospital." Viper sneers glaring at Korra.

"Um boss. The girl with the sand-", the thug in green looked at me in fear, eyeing the sand wearily. I could never remember his name.

"What about her" he spat annoyed at being outspoken. "She's the one who broke Lu's arm and leg." He mutters taking a slight step behind him. He looked to me curiously but hidden anger behind his eyes.

I smirk as Korra looked at me slightly confused. "I'll tell you later." I mutter to her.

She nods and looks back to the three thugs. "Well you're the ones who are gonna need a hospital. And for your sake, I hope there's one nearby." She cracks her knuckles menacingly as she said that.

"Who do you think you are?" He leans forward anticipation.

"Why don't you come and find out?" In the same tone as Viper. Which made his eye twitch, his hand darted into his long coat and drew out a stream of water at Korra who simply threw it back at him in the face which froze. He stumbled forward and Korra then gave him a huge kick in the face that sent him into his car causing the ice to shatter.

I maneuverer my sand to behind them as his friend jumped in to fight. Korra took the lead and sent the earth bender flying who got caught on a cable which he bounced off onto a fabric extension that hung over the shop which made him bounce again in to a sign and lastly grabbing a flag which ripped, my sand grabbed him before he fell onto the food display. I buried his arms and feet into the pavement I could see a flash of fear in his eyes as I did so. My attention was now back to Korra who had grabbed Two Toed Ping and was beginning to throw him into the window. My sand was faster, my hand stretched out my sand looked very claw like which grabbed him and held him down to the floor.

"Got an idea about who I am now chumps?" She said cocky. There was the sound of tires as we turn to see the water bender triad making a run for it.

"You're not getting away." Korra growls stamping on the ground causing a series of the road to dis lodge and hit the wheels, making it flip. In panic the driver hit the wrong thing causing it to drive fortunately intro an abandoned or unused shop.

I could hear the sirens already coming this way. I quickly undid the damage in the road making it even again as the cops rolled in above us.

"POLICE. FREESE WHERE YOU ARE" A loud voice boomed from the loudspeaker.

A second later three officers jumped out.

"Cool metal benders." Korra whispers in awe watching them descend using their cables.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers." She announced happily. I faced palmed at that. I dumped Two Toed Ping at their feet and all my sand went back to my gourd.

"Arrest them" one of the officer's shout. They then used their cables and wrapped it around the gangsters. Well, after digging the other from the floor.

He turns to us, "You're under arrest too." He points to use. Korra gasps in surprise.

She begins to back way, "What do you mean I'm under arrest? Those are the bad guys. They were smashing up a shop."

"Korra calm down-"

"From the looks of it you smashed up a lot more than that." The officer interrupted me rudely. _Come on I'm standing right here..._

He lunged out with his cable trying to tie her up too, but she quickly caught it. "Wait. You can't arrest me. Let me explain."

One of the other officers was looking at me wearily from last time but he got ready in case I ran. I just shrugged.

"You can explain yourself all you like down at headquarters." He lashes out but Korra jumped out the way over his head, then Naga jumped shoved him out the way.

She grabbed me by the collar and pulled me onto Nagas back. I squeaked as I held tightly to the saddle. The other officers followed in pursuit. Korra kicks one in the stomach which made me wince. I could feel my face turning green at the jolts and turns as Naga ran. Motion sickness setting in.

One officer stayed to help his college and the other went up by the cables to chase after us. There were several gasps are we passed the civilians.

He was able to grab her hair with it, but we passed over a bridge which she bent and froze that causes him to smack into it. I flinched at that.

Naga went up into a busy road which had more officers in pursuit sliding along the cables. Naga changed direction and jumping right onto the top of a moving train.

I clung tighter to the saddle like my life depended on it. But soon enough an airship was now involved their sirens loud. Naga proceeded leap off on to a building top, giving the officers time to wrap her up as she before she landed.

I looked up to see Korra getting wrapped up also but then the air ship jolted but I had lessened my grip when the cables attached, my sand gourd was pulling me to one side and I slipped. I saw a cable try to grab me, but I was falling fast.

"YIRA." I head Korra shout in alarm as the world plunged into darkness as I hit something cold.

"Yira!" Korra shout as she stared wide eyes as her first friend falls back. She tried to wriggle in the cables trying to see where Yira had fell but they only got tighter.

Korra turned to glaring hatefully at them. Inside she was shaking in anger as Naga was whimpering.

Ten minutes later they got to the HQ and Narga was catered off somewhere. "Be a good girl Naga." Korra shouts to her.

Korra didn't know how long she was there but she was moved to a different room and was now sitting in a metal room with her hands cuffed to the table. She glared down angrily, her mind wandered to Yira. Was she ok? Did some save her at the last second?

Korra was cut out of thought as the door opened to reveal a lady in the same uniform as the others, she had two scars on her right side of her face, piercing green eyes and dark grey hair.

She held a clipboard and was reading it as she entered.

"Let's see. A few accounts of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest. You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady." She snaps and slams the clipboard down next to her.

Korra clenched her hands glared at the table. "I was only trying to help a defenceless shopkeeper and-"

"CAN IT" she growls picking up the clipboard.

"You should have called the police and stayed out the way."

"I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. I'm the Avatar. It's my job and quite frankly your officers are doing a terrible job. I may have done property damage but at least I DIDN'T LET ANYONE GET KILLED." She snarl getting to her feet glaring at her now, her wrists protested at the angle so she twisted them to palms down on the table instead.

"What do you mean killed." Beifong looked at her mildly confused, she rifled thought the report eyes narrowed.

After a moment she banged on the door, "Get me Officer Fu. NOW" she roars.

A set of feet echo at a run, "I want to talk to whoever is in charge." Korra demand steely, sitting back in her chair.

She took a seat in front of her with her arms crossed, "That would be me. I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait. Beifong. As in Lin Beifong."

Korra said unimpressed. She raised her eyebrow at her. _Probably expecting me to go on about how my predecessor and her mother were good friends..._

She was about to speak when a bang and the door opened, and another officer was waiting.

"Chief. You wanted to see me." He squeaked clearly knowing what was gonna happen.

"When you arrested this one here was there another person with her." She said jerking her thumb in Korra's direction. He glanced at her before speaking.

"Yes. We were about to apprehend her but she was clinging to the polar bear-dog awkwardly so it was hard to restrain her, but we hit a turbulence and she slipped off..." He mutters the last bit.

"Let me get this straight. May have killed someone and YOU didn't add it to the report!" She snaps slamming it down harder onto the table again.

"I-i...We currently have an officer on the ground looking for her.." He splutters.

"Don't bother." A new voice joined in at the door. Making all three of them jump in surprise. "I'm right here."

"Yira" Relief etch her voice as she said that. "You're ok?" Korra ask now noticing she was soaking wet and dripping water everywhere. She had a small cut above her eyebrow and was leaning heavily into the door frame. She shot look at the officers and Beifong.

Yira POV. Sometime before…

I gasped as my chest felt heavy and sore, my ribs felt like someone had hit me with a crowbar. It hurt to breath, but I continued to cough and splutter. "She's alive." A voice cries out. I groan as I open my eyes, the light was blinding. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust, I seemed to be lying right next to the river above me was a guy with bright blue eyes, a chiselled handsome face whose face was full of concern. He was soaking wet which revealed a lean but muscular build. He seemed to look around my age.

I shivered. A quick glance down I was also soaked to the bone. "What happened." It came out barely a whisper.

"You fell. I don't know where from. But you hit the water and losses conscious. I jumped in and pulled you out." He explained. I nodded dumbly looking around my sand gourd was missing, and we had seemed to have drawn a crowd. I gasped in pain as I tried to sit up, "Here" He slip his arm under my back and helped me sit forward as my neck stung slightly as I moved.

"I-I think I broke something." I wheezed out, I felt a sharp pain above my eyebrow which paled in comparisons to my ribs.

I clench my teeth as I tried to stand, "Careful now. Il take you to the hospital." The guy said helping me up. "No. The police first. Ahhh….gerrr. They caused it." I gasp out, leaning heavily onto the guy. A few people gapped at that, but I ignored them. "Thank you for saving me..."

"Zeo. My names Zeo."

"Yira Teselo. I don't suppose you know where the station is from here."

"It's about a 45 minutes' walk from here. What are you doing?" My attention went to the river where I could just about see my sand gourd at the bottom. I jerked my arm and it came flying out and landed informs of my feet.

He lets go and bobs down to grab it. "Geese that is heavy." He mutters heaving the thing but failing to pick it up. "Here" I clenched my hand the sand solidified causing the water inside it to spurt out. He tried again with success he draped it on his back, and we walked off slowly.

"I've got a friend at the station who can help me later. So, I don't have to keep you from anything." I mumbled trying not to jolt my ribs.

He laughed, "How about this I drop you at the station and I take you out for dinner tomorrow as a repayment for saving you." I let out a huff of amusement as we walked. "Really your trying to squeeze out a date from me"

"It was worth a shot" he flashes a boyish grin at me.

"How about this, I take you out for lunch instead as a friend. I'm not looking for a date... yet." I compromised flashing a grin back. He looked thoughtful but nodded. "You got yourself a deal. Teselo."

We chatted mainly to distract me from the pain but eventually I spotted the station.

The station began to come closer now. "Are you familiar with the bakery on fifth street." I ask him. He nods. "I own that place. How about we meet there at noon."

"Well then I'll see you there, milady." He hands over the gourd and walks off with a spring in his step. I shake my head in amusement and entered the station. Which tuned to into grimace as I jolted my ribs slightly as I entered. I dumped my gourd into an empty seat then I leaned heavily on to the reception desk, the pain spiking up again.

The receptionist looked at me alarmed. "Are you alright? Who did this?" He asked but I cut him off "Where the chief. I've got a lot to say to her." I growled. "She's busy right now- "He began but I cut him off again. "I don't care. I'm like this because of your officer's carelessness. Tell me where she is." He sighed. "Interrogation five. I believe you know where it is." I nodded and walked off down the stairs.

Five minutes later I come across the room and it wasn't hard to find Beifong who was already having a go at someone.

"I-i.. We currently have an officer on the ground looking for her..." A guy splutters out. I rolled my eyes, "Don't bother." I announced leaning on the doorway for support. "I'm right here." I wheeze out.

"Yira." Korra called to me from the place in the room. Relief written all over her face. "Are you ok?" She asked as I swayed slightly.

I winced and shot dark look at the officers and the chief. "Well considering that I think I've got a fractured or broken rib, a gash on my head a giant bruise forming on my shoulder and neck and let's not forget about nearly drowning." I grunted stepping into the room.

"So, yea. I'm doing ok." I said sarcastically.

I turned to Beifong, "I've got a lot to say to you…. but I think I will save it for when I can stop seeing three of you."

An arm grasped me by my shoulders as swayed to one side. He guided me to the chair, my breath was getting shaky. I closed my eyes and rested my head in the cool surface.

Two-foot steps echoes down the halls. "Chief. Councilman Tenzin is here." A deep voice came from the doorway again.

Beifong sighed. "Let him in."

A second later a man in yellow and orangey red clothes and a blue arrow on his bold head enters the room. Officer Fu quickly leaves as Korra speaks up.

"Tenzin. Sorry. I got side-tracked on my way to see you." She says looking a bit sheepish. He inhales deeply looking very annoyed, but frowns looking at me.

Putting on a fake smile he turns to Beifong. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage. Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic city? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

"My relocation had been delayed. _The Avata_ r on the other hand will be heading back to the South Pole immediately. Where she will _. Stay. Put_." He directed the last to Korra who looked down sadly.

"But-" she tried to inject but he cut her off.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra and who I'm assuming her new friend, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events and cover all the damage." He said stiffly. Beifong shot a glance at us and waved her hand undoing Korras cuffs. My nose began to tingle _...shit... not now…. not… Not now_. I clamped my hand over my nose.

"Fine. Get her out of my city." Annoyance laced her tone as she said that. I removed my hand and getting up at the same time. Which was a mistake.

"ACHOO...Ahhh" I cried out as I launched myself into the ceiling whacking my head on the metal and falling back. In panic I put my arms out to stop falling onto my sore ribs which resulted in to me pushing air from my hands for a second. But it gave me time to land on my knees. My arm goes to my midsection, as it was jolted badly. I dread to think what it may have felt like at full force into the ground.

I looked up to see Korra with her mouth open in surprise. Tenzin was just standing there still as a statue wide eyed and gaping. Beifong was just staring at me both eyebrows raised in equal surprise as the other two.

 _Shit ... shit and double shit..._

I shakily got to my feet, "I really got to stop doing that to myself..." I muttered which seemed to snap Tenzin out of it.

"Y-you're an air-bender." He whispered. "Tell me. Are there any more." He grasped my shoulder in desperation. I glared and grabbed one of his wrist, twisted it and pushing it down. He grunts let go immediately and fell to his knee in an attempt to go with his arm and not break it. For a master air bender, I expected him to get out of that move easily.

"Touch me again. Lose an arm." I growl at him. I could tell Beifong was trying to suppress a laugh, but she has a slight smile of amusement hardly noticeable but there.

"I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate of me." He said getting up. I nodded "To answer your question. I am all alone." I muttered looking down to the floor.

"That's not possible." Korra looked bemused. "You're an Earth bender."

"Well technically I'm a sand bender."

"I've never heard a person being able to bend more one apart for the Avatar-" I cut him off.

"Can we just go. I am soaking wet and I feel like I got tossed off a cliff." I brush past him and down the hall. Korra quick follow behind me.

"Yira. Wait." She called out as we entered the main section. She waved her arms and adjusted her feet. Slowly that water in my cloths was lifted from me into a ball which she dumped onto a nearby flowerpot. "Thanks" feeling a bit better now with the less weight of the water.

The pain in my ribs had lessened. _Probably a fracture than a break..._

Tenzin came around the corner, he looked to me and then to korra.

"We'll collect Naga and take you to the hospital." Judging by his tone it was not up for debate. I nodded uncaring at the moment. "My name Yira." I said softly. Realising he didn't know it yet and he probably forgot to ask.

My sand gourd lay on its chair still which I pointed out to Korra who nodded and picked it up. "Geese how heavy is this. You carry on your back all day."

Ignored the question and pointed to a door on the right. "Naga will be in here." After ten minutes we had her and was off to the hospital. Tenzin and Korra were not speaking to each other. So, it was a rather awkward journey. And like most Hospitals you have to wait ages to get seen too. Tenzin and Korra still haven't spoken a word, both no doubt thinking on what to say to each other. Eventually I was called by a healer

While I lay there listening to Korra and Tenzin had decided to finally talk to each other from the waiting room outside.

"Tenzin please. Don't send me back home." She was trying to reason with him.

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the white lotus."

"Katara agreed with me that I should come. She said my destiny was in Republic city."

"Don't bring my mother into this!" He said with his voice raised higher though the wall. I chuckled as I could imagine his face turning red as his cloak.

I sat up slowly the pain of my ribs were gone for now. And the pain meds were much better than the stuff at home. I grasp my vest shirt and coat and pulled it on.

"Look. I can't wait any longer to finish my training. And being cooped up and hidden away isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today and it's totally out of whack. I understand why you need to stay. Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."

I opened the door to see him stammering. "She's right you know. Keeping her ignorant of the world is stopping her from growing as a person let alone... The Avatar." I added.

They taped my fractured two ribs but the cut on my head had healed and the lash from my sand gourd had left on my neck and should was gone also. The ribs were a little tricky. They couldn't exactly heal the bone, but they could excel the healing process if I come regularly for sessions, so they should be healed in a week instead of six.

He looked at me and to her and sighs, "No. You need to go back to the compound. That is final. And you."

"If you think that I'm coming to Air temple island to learn air bending while Korra is not then you've got another thing coming." I gave him a hard stare. "I will however come to see you off if you have to leave." I told her as I put my gourd on.

Soon enough we were standing by the harbour, the sun setting in the distance which made my eyes widen at how fast the time went. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yira. Are you coming." I turn to Tenzin who was ready on the boat with Korra and Naga.

I glanced at it untrustworthy. I half considered using my sand to lift me there, but I've had a difficult day. I stepped on slowly my hands holding tightly to the rails. I screwed my eyes shut as it took off, the rocking motion made me cling tighter.

"Yira. Are you ok? Do you need to go back to the hospital?" Tenzin asked. Probably just noticed me turning paler and clinging to the ship like my life depended on it.

"...uhh...I'm...fine... boats...just make me sick..." I groaned burying my head in my arms. After an extremely long forty minutes to get to the island I literally pounces off the rickety death trap. And onto solid docking. To my left I see the huge water tribe cargo ship ready to leave with three white lotus members standing by.

 _Whoosh._

I look up to see two Air gliders swoop down with three kids. Ikki on her own. And Jinora with Meelo.

"Korra" they all shout running up and giving her a hug.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island." Ikki said exciting looking up at her.

Korra kneels down to their height, "No. I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now."

"Aww" all the whine out sadly.

She got up and looked at me, "Thanks for showing me around. You're a good friend. And I'm sorry about..." She points to her ribs. Smiling sadly at me and begins to walk towards the boat.

Just as she neared the ramp, "Wait"

Tenzin speaks up. My head snaps to him, Korra looked up surprised.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it. But you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but you are his legacy. You may stay and train air bending here with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again." Korra's face lit up in delight.

"Yes. Thank you. You're the best." She exclaims giving all the air benders a big hug. She let go of them, ran to me a threw her arms around me.

"NOT THE RIBS! Not the ribs" I squeak as she hugged me tightly. She let me go a second later looking sheepish. "Sorry. Are you going to learn air bending too? Now that I'm staying." She asked excitedly looking to Tenzin and me.

"Sure" I muttered rubbing my side.

"Who are you?" Meelo point to me curiously.

"And what's that thing on your back?" Ikki adds walking up to me.

"..uhh...I'm Yira and this is my sand gourd. I'm a sand and air bender." I scratch the back of my neck.

"Reallyyoucanairbend?youdontlookrealtedtous-" Ikki began but her father cuts her off.

"Yes, she's an air bender. Miss Teselo. Might I have a word." He indicates to the temple. I nodded and followed him up. Korra walked along behind us with Meelo and his older siblings chatting to her and Korra.

"Korra on of the acolytes will show you where you will be staying. Miss Teselo with me." He instructed. Korra pouts be leaves. After five minutes of walking, we arrive at his office.

"Have you always been able to air bend. Miss Teselo." He asked as soon as I stepped in.

"Uh...I dunno. When I was a kid I would sneeze myself up sky high. But the other bits not really. Besides I'm better at my sand." I said crossing my arms.

"And about your sand. I heard that witnesses saw you able to-" I cut him off quickly.

"Master Tenzin. How I use my sand is up to me. I don't need to disclose how I bend it. Do not ask me again." I said firmly.

"Now that Korra is staying. Will you stay to learn air bending? It would be an honour to teach a fellow air bender all I know, and I would like to teach you our culture." he said bowing slightly to me.

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Well I'd love to learn air bending. However, I do have terms."

He nodded for me to continue. "Well I was a bout hunter for a while and now I run a bakery in the city. I will stay and learn air bending for five out of seven days. The two is so I work my job. Does that sound fair?"

He looked thoughtful but nodded reluctantly. "I should have asked first. Before trying to drag you away from your life in the city. But I got a head of myself. Yes. They do sound fair."

I smiled at that. "Well the we've got a deal."

We shook hands. "You don't suppose I could bunk for the night. I'm exhausted. And I don't I can manage a trip back to land."

"Of course. Jinora will show you where you'll be staying while you are here." I nodded. "Jinora."

I glanced at the door to see her head popping round the door frame.

"Jinora can you please She miss Teselo to her room." She smiled at me shyly. "Please call me Yira." I told them. He nodded and Jinora grabbed wrist and pulled me along.

We passed a few halls and eventual we got to the sleeping quarters.

She points to one, "That's your room. Night." She cocked her head to the side. "Is something wrong?" I asked as I slid open the door.

"No. I just get a funny vibe form you." She finished with a fake smile and walks off.

I shake my head and put my gourd by the bed carefully not to hit my ribs. I took my shoes off and got in to bed. Tomorrow Is gonna be a long day.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I was rudely awakened by Korra who told me about a press conference at 11 am. I glanced at the clock 10.30 am.

 _Shit..._

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my gourd. I quickly tugged on my clothes to straighten out any creases. "Come on. Let's go." Korra tugged in my arm towards the boat.

"Nononono." I shook my head side to said rapidly. "Come on it's not too far."

"No." I opens up my gourd and sand trailed to my feet I focused it to lift and slowly I rise. "Let's go." I said cheerfully to looked at me agape.

"Let's go. We don't want to be late." I said with a devilishly grin shooting forward.

We arrived at the city hall where there was a huge crowd growing. It seemed all the whispers and rumours about the avatar must have spread like a wildfire.

I stayed by the line while Korra and Tenzin went to up the steps to the stand with microphones. Cameras flashed brightly. I notice Beifong was already waiting. She didn't look to pleased that this was happening.

Every was cheering and yelling which made my ears hurt. Wincing I see Korra clear her throat to begin.

"Hello I'm Korra. Your new Avatar." She announces to the crowd, the reporters staring yelling out question.

"DOES THIS MEAN YOU'VE MOVES TO REPUBLIC CITY?"

"WERE TOU TRYING TO SEND A MESSAGE TO THE TRIADS YESTERDAY?"

"WILL YOU BE FIGHTING CRIME. OR THE ANTI-BENDING REVOLUTION OR BOTH?"

"WILL YOU BE WORKING WITH CHIEF BEIFONG AND THE POLICE?"

I plugged my fingers in my ears from all the unnecessary shouting. What's the point of having good hearing of everyone is trying to deafen them.

"Uh. Yes, I am definitely here to stay. But honestly. I-i don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still I am training. But, look. All I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the centre of peace and balance in the world and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you. I am so happy to be here. Thank you. Republic City"

Tenzin cut in as he saw the reporters beginning their tally of questions. "All right. That's all the questions the Avatar will answering." He told everyone.

"IS IT TRUE THAT THERE IS A NEW AIR BENDER THAT IS NOT A RELATION TO YOU." A reporter yelled to the top of his lungs.

The crowd went silent.

"AND IS IT TRUE THAT THE AIR BENDER IS AN EARTH BENDER ALSO." He continued. I ducked down a bit and slowly began to walk off in some random direction,

"AND LASTLY WERE THE POLICE RESPONSIBLE FOR NERLY KILLING THE NEW AIR BENDER.

"I... uh yes. Miss Teselo please come up." I froze in my tracks, I had managed a good several feet away from the crowed. I turn to see him look at me and the crowd followed his gaze to me. I couldn't help but feel like a mouse about to be pounced on by a hungry cat.

Then they all began shouting questions to me. A few police walked over and cleared a path to the steps, so I wouldn't get bombarded. I sent a withering look to Beifong who shrugs with -I didn't tell-vibe.

"Hello. I am Yira Teselo. Yes, I am an earth bender. And yes, I am an air bender. No, I do know how. No more COMMENTS." I said not letting any room for questions. I walk off and stand by Tenzin. "You told." I whispered in an unsettling calm voice. "They were going to find out at some point."

"Humm" was I said a the grows was disbanded. The police were shooing the reporters away.

I stalked over to Beifong who was expecting me. "Who leaked?" I demanded with a piecing hard stare.

"I didn't tell kid. The door was open. I will however find out myself." She walked off. Clearly, she hasn't known about that either.

"Hey. Where you are going?" Korra calls to me as she jogged up. "Well I've got a lunch date with the guy who pulled my ass out of the river. So, see you later." I ran off quickly before any more questions or situations arise.


	21. Chapter 21

Yira's POV.

I stumbled my way in to the dining hall. Mental thinking of ten creative ways to kill whoever invented early morning.

It had been a few days since Korra officially moved here, her parents had sent her a few home things and cloths in that time. She had been keeping up with her other elements training while Tenzin had to clear and shuffle his timetable of work to train us. But today was the day we would begin our first lessons.

I could see Korra was eagerly reading the newspaper, "And in the final round the buzzard-wasps wine with a decisive knockout. What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?" She asks as I sat down pulling out a sweet bun I nicked from my bakery before I arrived back last night. She looked eagerly at me and Tenzin.

I shrugged; I'd been to a few matches. Personally, I got bored after a while. It was mildly interesting seeing the difference bending moves compared to the traditional, but eventually it came predicable.

My train kept kicking in and telling me where the vulnerable place and flaws were. The only good thing was that there were a lot less flaws than the traditional bending. And there were soooo many rules I gave up listening to them when I asked a friend.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending." He said disapprovingly picking up his tea and taking a few little sips.

"Come on Tenzin, I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid, and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena." Korra said pointing out of the window to the domed arena right behind her.

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. Your here to finish your Avatar training. So for the time being, I want you to remain on the island." He placed his empty teacup back down looking at Korra firmly as he said that.

I rolled my eyes. If I was Korras place I would have done a runner a long time ago to learn the elements without being supervised by assholes in blue suits. Quite frankly I'm surprised that she was able to restrain herself until now. She looked frustrated as she rested her chin on her hand looking at him disappointingly.

"Is that why you're keeping the white louts' sentries to watch my every move?" She said waving her hand in their direction.

"Yes, in order to learn air bending, I believe you require a calm, quite environment. Free from any distractions." He answered I felt like snoring at that. It annoyed me seeing Korra look down sadly. It's just a match, what's the worst she could do? I shook my head and glugged down my tea. Stupid white lotus.

"All right you're the master." She said crestfallen. Looking out to the arena longingly.

"Yira we have a spare Airbender clothing you'll need to wear for training. And you to Korra. Training will be in half an hour." He tells us standing up to leave.

I shared a look to Korra, "I don't know about you, but I am only wearing those things _once_."

Half an hour later we both had changed in to our air bender training clothes. It was itchy and breezes. It made me feel vulnerable and exposed. On top of that it harder to hide my hidden Senbon and other weapons.

Korra had rolled up her sleeves to her shoulders like a vest. Clearly, she didn't like the clothing too.

We both made our way to the training ground; we meet Tenzin along the way. I hung back a bit to let them talk.

"So my mother informed me that you've never been able to air bend before."

Korra stops walking and sighs looking down slightly. "Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came I easily to me. But every single time I've tried air bending-puppp- nothing." She blew some raspberries as she said that. Her hand on her hip.

Tenzin places his hand on her shoulder, "That is perfectly all right. We just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatars personality." He said rolling down her sleeves to look correct. I glance at mine, they seemed fine. When I came to republic City I kept my scars covered. I knew people would stare and Is annoying.

"For Aang it was earth bending." He continued.

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an air bender as you can get." Korra added.

"Let's begin your first lesson." Tenzin announced walking off. We glance at each other and follow him through the halls until we began to go up a set of stairs. As we walked up I spotted Ikki, Meelo and Jinora were already looking excited.

"Korra's gonna air bend. Korra's gonna air bend." Ikki exclaimed jumping up and down while Meelo just kept waving at us.

"Hey. I'm gonna air bend too yer know." I whine in a mildly childish tone. She looked at me and smiled. "Never mind" I muttered as the spinning gates came into view.

"What's is that contraption?" Korra asked as we got near it.

"A time-honoured tool that teaches the most fundamental aspects of air bending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin explained to us.

I looked to Jinora who stepped forward, "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Seems easy enough." Korra commented. But Ikki was quick answer. "Jinora forgot to say you have to make it through while the gates are spinning."

Tenzin stepped forward and sent a blast of air to the gates and they went spinning like mad. He pulled a leaf from his pocket, he bent the air around it and sent it to the gates which caused it to float around until it got to the other side of it.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora stepped forward and got in to her air bender stance as she approached the gate and walked in.

As Jinora wove herself through the gate Tenzin began to lecture us.

"Air bending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment notice." The gates began to slow as Jinora stepped out of it so she simple sent a blast of air and they were spinning again.

"Let's do this." Korra said charging it to the gates only to be smacked in the face by the first gate and back into another gate. And what seemed to be an attempt to move only made her get forced out like a pin ball game. And she landed in her butt with a groan.

I was biting my cheek so not to laugh as she went for another go at them. But was continuing to be hit by them.

"Don't force your way through." Jinora called out to her.

"Dance. Dance like the wind." Ikki added unhelpfully.

"Be the leaf." Meelo added his arms waving.

Korra was then smacked full in the face and fell to the floor. Tenzin took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Might I give it a go." I asked looking at Tenzin. He nodded as Korra got up off the floor. I took of my sand gourd and placed it onto the floor. I refuse to leave it out of my sight.

I took the stance and a deep breath. I began to imagine the gates were enemies with sword. I stepped forward into the gates I could feel the current of air move, my feet moved in an accordance to dodge it anything that came close. All that training with Katsu was paying off.

My eyes snapped open as Ikki began to clap excitedly. "Ougff" I grunted as a gate clipped me on the shoulder but unlike Korra I was out the other side. Did I really make it through the gates on a first try?

I walked around to meet them; Tenzin looked very surprised along with his kids. Korra on the other hand looked frustrated and...a... humm... a hint of jealousy.

I frowned slightly. "Well done Miss Teselo. It seems you are a natural at this. But have a couple more goes to perfect it completely. Korra why don't you have a break until Miss Teselo is finished. I need to run a few errands." He states leaving us with Jinora and the other two.

I sighed slumping down slightly. The next few times were the same. My training kicked in and I got through the gates easily. Korra on the other hand just got more frustrated as the more times she gave it a go. Half an hour later Tenzin came back and dismissed us from the gates task since clearly for Korra that is a stumbling block. We both eagerly got back into our normal cloths.

After lunch Tenzin took us to a large empty training patio. He showed us the moves to do an air blast. I unfortunately had to practice without my sand gourd on me as I kept nearly toppling over for the sudden weight change of my stances.

After a couple of hours of practicing the movements I then incorporated the air and blasted myself backwards in to Korra, who was unfortunate to be behind me at the time.

"I'm so sorry. Korra. I put too much power into that one." I apologised helping her off the floor.

"I'm fine..." was all she said. I frowned slightly. I then had an idea.

"I'll be back later." I called out to her, running off and grabbing my gourd from the floor and darting off leaving Korra alone to practice.

After ten minutes of navigating myself around the temple I got to the little communal library. There were a few Acolytes milling around the place. I nicked a newspaper off an empty table and walked off to find some string.

Half an hour later and finally with string which I might add was a pain to find, I'll say that. So, I march back to the training ground as the sun began to set.

Korra fortunately still there and practicing. She spots me, and I grin slightly. My eyes spot Naga asleep in the corner.

"Hold this." I instructed giving her the paper. She looked at me confused as I kicked the ground.

Two spikes shot from the ground about three meters apart. I then tied the string across. Quite tightly. I glanced at Korra who still looked confused.

I hold my hand out for the paper and she hands it back to me. I began to flick through it until I got to the page I wanted, I then folded it over the string so Beifong photo was facing us.

"Well. I thought you might need some motivation." I said with a shrug. She grinned at me and took her stance while I took a seat in the steps.

After five minutes of her obviously trying to air bend she began to shout it out loud.

"Air bend!" Nothing happened.

"What is wrong with me?! AIRBEND!" She tried again. Naga just huffed. Korra tossed a ball of fire at it and it all went up in smoke.

"Uhh. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Airbender, huh Naga?"

"Hey. It took me ages to find that string." I whine slightly pouting. She was gonna reply but the radio was switched on getting her attention. And being the deprived child, she was. She went straight to the source of the sound, Her eyes excited.

We followed it to the source that was at a white lotus watch point. Korra jumped up on to the roof, she glanced at me. I shrugged and walked off, leaving her to enjoy the radio.

We have about an hour to Tenzin catches Korra. So that gave me time before he came looking for me.

I arrive at my room and I grab my wallet. I sunk into the shadows.

Opening my eyes I was back in the ally of my bakery. I stepped out and walked along passing a few other people. After ten minutes I reach my destination. I climbed into a warehouse through the window. I walked down the wall, and past the empty wooden crates. Walking to a big pile of crafts I opened the biggest one up to reveal a tunnel. I followed it down the staircase.

Eventually it went down into hallways. Taking my right, it took me to the sleeping accommodation.

My network of spy's secret location! Both homeless and normal web networks currently operate from here. Well, one of the places anyway.

I stop at a particular door. I knocked quietly. "Sineh." I whispered through his door. I could hear a few shuffling and a second later he came out of his room blearily eyed. His eyes lit up happily. "Yira. Your here! I wasn't expecting you for another few days." He whispers pulling me into a hug. I smiled slightly. He closes his door and we began to walk to the central rooms. "What have you got for me?" I asked him as we sat down.

"Well I did what you said, and I've been digging around. Amon, his henchmen and chi blockers have gone quiet. Which is not a good sign. I'm assuming. Which means- "

"Which means he's planning something big. Thanks, Sineh, keep up the good work." I said gratefully, and I gave him a wad of cash. He looks mildly confused at the amount.

"Happy birthday." Was all I said. He grinned happily pocketing the cash. "Thank you. Yira." He said shyly. "Your welcome. It's not every day you turn fourteen. Just don't spend it all on sweets." I called out as he got up and went back to bed.

I also stood up and walked to the office and knocked.

"Enter. Ah...Teselo. Your here. Anything to report." A who was sitting at his desk with a tone of paper work in front of him. I plonked myself at the spare chair.

"Huff. Nothing much. I have twenty minutes before I'll be missed." He nodded for me to continue. "Well I had my first lessons in Air bending. Which I found surprisingly easy cause of my prior training. However, the Avatar isn't able to produce any Air bending skill." He frowned at that. "She is impatient, impulsive and headstrong. She'll probably lose her temper quite soon. But she's just starting to learn patience. The White louts are a pain in the ass. They are all around the temple so it's harder to slip away."

"I'll pass this on to Genji and Katsu. He is not pleased that your status as an air bender has been revealed. But not angry enough to bring you back. He understands it's for the best if you learnt air bending from a proper master and not self-study." I nodded as he continued to talk.

"Apart from that he's got no issues. The construction of the town is going well. And there nothing else to report. I'll talk to a few contacts about the Avatar being unable to bend air and see if that might come up with any answers." He informed me. I nodded, good everything going well. "How are your ribs by the way? Our sources said you took quite a fall." He inquires his face concerned.

"I'm fine. In a few days they should be healed fully. Now I really should get back. Thanks for asking. By the way how's all the paperwork going? every time I see you there's more and more."

"It mainly reports, I have to prioritise them. Then there digging info of potentials and in top of all that Amon and his gang just keeps adding to it. I am so envious of you right now." He whines placing his head on to the table like a child. "What. That I can't read or That I'm a field operative."

"Both." He mumbles. I stood up and straightened out my shirt. "I'll see you next week A. Keep out of trouble!" I called out to him as I walked off. Getting back at the warehouse I closed it up again.

I walked back to the bakery. I snagged a few sweet buns with cinnamon on top. And a few chicken sandwiches. I dumped a few yuan on the counter. My employees knew it was a habit of mine to come in get something and leave cash in closed hours.

I closed my eyes and I was back in my room. I placed my gourd on to the floor I could hear Korra stomp down the hall to her room. I went to the kitchen and made a pot of tea. Back a home I was a typical British person. I LOVED my tea. I had at least three cups a day. When I came here, their tea was even better. It's one of the few drinks that can relax me.

I tapped on Korra's door. A few seconds late she opened it.

"Tea." Was all I said with a big grin. She smiled, "Sure. Where'd you go earlier?" She asked following me out to just outside the sleeping rooms. I stomped on the floor and I raised a mini table like slab. I placed the boiling hot teapot on to it, pulling out a few empty cups.

"I snuck off to my bakery and grabbed a few things." I said pouring the tea and handing one to her. I repeated the same action and now I had a seat. Korra follows my example. We sat in silence for a moment watching the moon.

"Are you Ok? Korra." I asked after a long pause. She sighed looking down to the floor. "I-uh yeah. First day of air bending and I'm failing at the simplest thing..." She clenched her fist. "I'm... sorry about before."

"Huh." I glance at her "I guess it because I'm so use to excelling at bending and failing at this while someone who started on the same level of air bending is better than me." she murmured scratching the back of her neck.

"I get. It's fine. Beside I had to learn to dodge and weave otherwise I get a world of pain." she looked at me confused. "World of pain?" She said with raised eyebrows.

I sighed setting down my teacup, i turned and tugged off my jacket so I was in my vest. I pulled away the bandage wraps from my forearm. I didn't bother with the shoulder one as I never wore bandages on them, my jacket covered that up for me.

She gasps slightly seeing the huge teeth marks dents in my arm. She put down her cup to get closer look. "After this incident I spent all the time I could into avoid and evade." I said pointing to the bite on my shoulder. Her fingers brush over the few dents, I jolted as I felt a slight static shock travel up my arm. Korra jumped too, who had obviously felt that too. Shaking it off she continued to look closer at my arm.

I could see her eyes calculating on how close it was to biting my head off.

"Now I feel like an idiot." She mumbled letting go off my arm. I chuckled slightly, flexing her arm slightly as the bite marks tingled slightly.

"It's finnnnee. Korra. Now since we skipped dinner how about a sandwich?"

She looked at me confused, "What's a... sandwich?"

I faked a gasp I put on a mask of horror. "You don't know what a sandwich is! Well let me be the first to introduce you to them." I rummaged in my bag and pulled out a tub containing the sandwiches, she laughed slight at my antics.

"Don't tell Tenzin, but the fillings are chicken and lettuce. A sandwich is bread with a butter layer on the bread to stop the filling for soaking into the bread. You can have a range of fillings in to middle. The Chicken is my personal favourite." I said offering the tub out. She took one out and took a large bite. Her eyes widen, and she pretty much exhales the rest of it, I laughed.

"That's good. Very good." She said with a broad grin. "I current own a bakery on fifth street and we sell a whole range. Perhaps when Tenzin gets that stick from his ass I could show you more of the city. Sweet bun." I finished offering her one from another tub. I nibbled on my own bun.

After half an hour we depart ways to get some sleep otherwise Tenzin would have to duck if he or anyone else tries to wake me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up fairly early so there was no need to sucker punch anyone this morning. However the tingles still remained in her bite marks, barely noticeable but there.

As I walked down to the meditation gazebo a gobbled down my last sweet bun. It was empty, so the others weren't here yet. Well it was 5.30 am.

Yesterday morning I was exhausted as I had been out most of the night prior but today, I was chirper.

I was feeling slightly smug cause I was in normal clothes. And since I beat them here, he can't send me away and get me back just over clothes.

I sat down and began to breath…

"GHARR!" I jumped in alarm as something jumped onto my lap. My sand shoot from my gourd in a claw like manner. My heart hammering, I saw that it was just Meelo, who was being held of his collar by my sand.

"MEELO. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" I hiss out in panic. My sand crumbled back to my gourd. He was just smiling sheepishly. I glance at Tenzin who just looked shocked while Korra looked bewildered at me. I sighed softly I look to see the sun had risen quite high I must have been here a while. But I resumed my meditation. I must have been here for at least half an hour before they arrived.

Around me the others joined me in the meditation. No talking about what just happened. Probably not sure what to make if it.

We could hear the sounds of the bison flying around out across the sky in fronted the cliff we were on.

After ten minutes I could hear Korra scratching her butt and sniffing, clearly not comfortable for sitting for long periods of time. I could feel her gaze on our faces to see if she was doing it correctly.

"I think I'm doing wrong." She said after a while.

"There's nothing to do. Let our mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." Tenzin tells her calmly while korra just laughs, I felt my face smirk at that.

"Is something…funny?" He asked.

"Yeah. You're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island." She scoffed.

"Please Korra. Look at Meelo. He's able to meditate peacefully."

I could just about hear him sleeping, "Actually I think he's asleep." Korra corrected him peering at him.

"What? Well, at least he has the relaxing part down." He grumbles.

"Whatever. None of this Air bending stuff makes any sense to me." She said blankly.

"I know your frustrated. But these teaching will sink in over time. Then one day they'll just click." Korra resumes her meditation with a long sigh.

After four second, "Yeah. It's not sinking in yet. I'm gonna get a glass of lychee juice." She spoke getting up off the floor walking off.

"Korra. The meditation's not over yet." He barked to Korra who ignored him and continued walk off.

"Daddy. Can I have some lychee juice too?" Ikki pipped up excitedly.

"No."

She looked down crestfallen as Meelo lay back with a thud groaning slightly. I began to focus on my breathing again and not to let myself be distracted any more.

As my breaths deepen, I could feel a shift around me.

"OH, COME ON! I wasn't even trying!" I exclaimed to myself as I looked around the spirit world. Again.

Well might as well look around the place. It was still a stunningly beautiful no matter how many time I visit. Accidental or not.

"Fraction" A voice whispered behind me. I pivot on my heels looking around for the owner of the voice. Nothing. I glance around to see any signs of life. Just a few spirits milling around minding their own business. Not them then.

I shrugs and began walking deeper I to the spirit world. I was careful not to accidentally step on any smaller spirits lurking in the grass.

"Fraction."

"OK! WHO IS I- HOLY SHIT!" I yell in alarm falling on to my ass. Standing high above me is...

"AKARI?" Above me she stood towering over the trees. Like the nine tails fox height.

"Whoa, looks like someone's been drinking their milk." I muttered getting up as she bent down, her head at my height.

"Fraction" I look above her to see another little spirit perched on Akari's back. "You talking to me?" I directed that to him. The little spirit bobbed its head. He had a childlike voice filled with curiosity.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked as Akari nudged me up to climb on her back with her snout. I clambered on griping her fur tightly so not to lose balance.

He giggled at me with his leafy hair bouncing slight as we moved. "It's simple. You already know this. You possess the light and the shadows. I thought you were supposed to be a clever human?" He cocked his head at me. I rolled my eyes at him and looked a head. "I knew that. It's just that I go through different names it's harder to tell which to respond to every now and again. So, excuse me if I don't respond you the name you bestowed upon me." I grumble with a huff. He didn't respond so we looked out as Akari led us through passing a few mountains and a river. We didn't speak for a good while I just enjoyed the view, it felt like hours had passed but we played a few games, which Akari seemed to enjoy as she altered her size her more usable wolf size, about up to my shoulders high

"I'm sorry Akari but I need to wake up now." I leaned down to her slightly. She whines in objection sort of way as she peeped to me.

"I know. I'll miss you too. But I will visit soon, and you can visit me back in the physical world the same way you left it. And Katsu would love to give you a belly rub again" I reasoned with her. She let out a sort of bark and growl of agreement. I chucked at her shaking my head.

I closed my eyes and like a click my eyes adjusted to the setting sun in front of me. Shit... well...what can I say time fly's when you're having fun...

I felt my back ache in protest I moved. Glancing around, Tenzin and his kids were long gone but I was surprised that a white lotus sentry was asleep outside the gazebo snoring his head off.

I stretch out all my stiff joints and feeling satisfied as they crackled and popped. My knuckle and spine especially. I quietly walk over him and darted to the nearest bathroom.

Feeling relieved I snagged a couple of rice balls from the kitchen and snacked to them. Fortunately, I didn't run into any one otherwise that'll ask stupid questions.

I tapped on Korra's door. There was no response, I pulled the door ajar and peeped in. I could just about see her form sneaking down and out of her window along the pathway with no white lotus seeing her as she jumped into the ocean. I sighed and followed her example. But unlike her I just used my sand to dart back over the ocean. And in no time at all I was at the pro-bending arena.

I opened up a window with my sand carefully and I left it open for when Korra arrived. I stepped into a door way that led to the gym in wait for her to arrive. Five minutes later I heard a swish of water and a slight patter of feet.

"Howdy!" I said brightly as she gasped in alarm and jumpes a mile as she rounded the door frame to see me there with a big grin.

"What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hisses her hand over her heart.

"I could ask you the same! And I'm guessing that Tenzin doesn't know your here, judging by the window entrance." I quip back at her an eyebrow raised.

"Uhh...you're not gonna tell. Are you?" She asked hopefully as we walked away and into the gym area.

"Naaa. Beside you need to live a little." I said stuffing my hands into my pockets as we looked around it.

"Hey! What are you doing in my gym?" A cranky voice came from our left.

"Hey Toza. I was trying to find the refreshments with my friend here. But we got lost." I injected before Korra could pipe up about the toilet excuse. I could see Bolin walking down the hall. He spotted me and waved coming in our direction now.

"Teselo-" he began but Bolin was quick to jump in.

"Yira. Hey. How's it going? I was looking for you. It's alright Toza I'll take it from here."

He turns away and grumbles under his and goes back to training. I beckon Korra to follow me and Bolin.

"Thanks for the save." She whispers out of earshot of Toza. Two corridors later we arrived at the changing room/ Athlete waiting room. We could hear the crowds cheering loudly.

"Well what do you think? Beat seats in the house, huh?" He boasts as we stepped in to the room.

"Whoa! Unbelievable!" She was in awe looking out the huge crowd. I just smirked and looked over the crowds.

My head turned to the door as Mako and Hasook enters. I go back to leaning over the banister.

"This place is even more Amazing than I imagined." Korra said engrossed at looking around in awe and fascination.

"The name's Bolin. By the way." He introduced as I went to sit onto the bench. "Korra."

Mako glance at me and rolled his eyes, I just flashed a grin he turns to his brother.

"Pssst. Bolin." He beckons Bolin closer. "Yeah."

"I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fan girls in here before the matches. Get- "

"Call me a fan girl again and I'll detach something of yours." I interrupt with a glare with an 'I dare you' vibe. He blanched slightly unsure whether or not to tempt me if it was an empty threat or not.

Bolin was quick to defuse the tension. "Aww, come on Mako she can stay awhile, and I just get this good feeling about her. She's special, beside... Yira scares me a bit when she's mad so..." he whispered the last bit. But grabs Korra and pulls her over to Mako, "Come here, I want you to meet my brother Mako."

"Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio." Korra offering her hand out to greet him. He simply ignores her brushed past putting on his helmet.

"Come on, Bolin. We're up."

"Or I could meet him later." She mumbles dropping her arm back down.

"Yeah, Sorry about that. My brother just gets really focused before a match." He explained quickly pulling on his own helmet. "Okay. I gotta go. Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it." He runs to join his teammate and brother.

"Good luck. Knock them out!" She called out to them as all the light switched off and a spot light focused onto the ring. I pulled out my book and began to check it. "What's that?" I look up to see her looking my way.

"My betting book." I snapped it shut and put it back in my pocket. I got up to stand by Korra. It one of the perk of foreknowledge I get excellent bets and the cash after the next couple of matches now.

Looking now at the arena a man emerged from the centre with a mic.

"Introducing the fire ferrets."

I could just about hear Fan girls shouting out their love to them. I rolled my eyes in amusement.

In one of the booths I could Shiro talking into the radio microphone.

They all took up their stance, the Bell was struck, and the match began.

Almost imetitly both teams launch there attacks, The Tiger-Dillo's score after knocking Bolin and Hasook back a zone. Korra looked very worried and stressed just by watching in anticipation.

The match began again. But Mako was also pushed back a zone when he sticks his landing and was hit by his opponent right in the stomach by an earth disk. They advance into Fire ferret territory and the game continues.

"Come on ferrets!" Korra yells at them as Hasook is knocked down by an earth disk into zone three, but is pushed down the water bender.

The bell rings as Mako and Bolin are pushed into zone three. The round is won by the tiger-dillos.

A few minutes later Hasook is back in the ring. But all three are immediately push back into zone two. As the match progress they are able to knock the Tiger-Dillos off the ring and win that round.

Five minutes later their back in the ring and it starts all over again for the final round. Hasook stumble and falls into Bolin- both are the shoves in to the water below leaving Mako to continue to dodge the elements.

"Oh no." Korra whispers. I yawn quietly feeling like I should have stayed at the temple. But if I stayed there I would miss all the important stuff. Korra was now clutching her braids in anticipation and worry about seeing them lose.

Mako was near the edge waiting it out for the Tiger-dillos to slip up. Which seemed to work as he knocked them off one by one. He wins the match.

Bolin clambers in cheering for joy, "WHOO-HOO! YES! One more win and we're in the championship tournament." He exclaimed snapping his fingers.

"So, what'd you think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?" He said with a flirtatious tone but that flew right over her head as she grabbed him by his coat pulling him forward, "What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing." She shoves him away playfully.

Mako was quick to criticise Hasook as they came in. "You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match."

"We won, didn't we?" He shot back angrily, yanking his helmet off.

"Barely" Mako added in the same tone as him.

"Get off my case pal." He resorted stomping out throwing his helmet aside and slamming the door as he leaves. Grumpy git...

On the other hand, I now have a large bet of cash to collect.

"Useless." Was all Mako said.

"You guys were incredible out there. Especially you. Mr hat trick." Korra added excitedly but looked downcast as Mako walked past her.

"Oh, You're still here?" He stated blankly.

"Oh, you're still a jerk?" She counters.

"Naaa, I say idiot." I added.

"Ohhh..." Bolin quickly defused the tension.

"Anyway...I've been immersed in bending my entire life. But I never learnt to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here... well apart from Yira's bending which is too hard to figure out but do you think you could show me a few tricks?" I could help but smirk at that. So Korra's has tried to bend sand before to my level. Knowing her she got impatient and gave up.

"Absolutely." He agreed instantly his brother on the other hand was not pleased.

"Right now? Come on Bolin."

"Just ignore him. Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my earth bending would transition your water bending. But we'll figure it out." He pointed out thoughtfully.

"Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earth bender."

"I'm sorry. No, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I- you know I was just figuring- with your water tribe getup that you are a water tribe gal." He jumbled out. Korra crosses her arms with a cocky grin, "Nope, your right. I'm a water bender and a fire bender." Bolin looked very confused at that and trying to connect all the dots. " -mm. I'm very confused right now?"

Mako on the other hand had straightened up from in doing his uniform. "You're the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Was he said. "Both are true."

Bolin seemed to go all fangirly, "No way. The Avatar!" He whispered from behind his hand to Mako.

Ten minutes later after Bolin calmed down and changed out of the uniform. We were back in the gym, Toza had just left grumbling.

I plonked myself on the wood steps that Mako was leaning on. Korra and Bolin steppes up and got a few stacks of disks ready.

I had taken I disk to examine. It felt different to the disk I had at base. It was industrial made clearly as it was mix with a few other things, so it would break on contact and not to do heavy damage. Interesting. I was always curious on why it didn't break a bone. Well, now I know why.

"All right, let's see what you got." He announced. Korra got into the typical earth bender stance and chucked a few disks at the net.

"That was great. Good power. But in a real match you'll be a sitting turtle-duck. Not so upright and flat-footed. Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then POP! POP!" He explained shooting off two more disks at the next.

"Okay, let me try it again." She adjusts her footing and gives of another go.

"WOW! Nice adjustment. You're a natural at this." He all but shouts. Man, I'm gonna be deaf with all his loud talking.

"Not bad." Maki managed to get out. Like me it gets a lot to compliment someone. And given their history I'm not surprised he's not worse.

"What's it take to impress this guy?" Korra grumbles. I shrugged as she looked to me. "What? I said not bad." Korra just gives him a deadpan look. "You know what, it's getting late. I think I'm gonna turn in. You kids have fun." I cough loudly as he said kids. "And Yira too." He adds quickly, seeing me throw a look at him. "Nice to meet you Avatar Korra." He walks off coolly.

"Yeah, been a real pleasure." Korra calls out sarcastically. He ignores that and continues. "See you upstairs, Bro."

"Upstairs? You guys live here?" She said surprised at that. Unfazed Bolin was quick to change the subject, "Yep. In the attic. It's nothing fancy, it we have some great views. So back to bending. Why don't you throw that combo one more time?"

After a few minutes of korra chuck disks at the net I made my exit.

"You're not staying?" I turn to see her looking at me.

"No. I've got a few things to sort out. I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Evening?"

"I made an agreement with Tenzin. I come to the island for five out of seven. I do have a bakery to run." I told her adjusting my gourd slightly. She nods as I leave.

I had plans with Asami tomorrow so that'll be fun.

&&&XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX&&&

 _Stupid equalise...Stupid Amon..._ I thought to myself as I yanked off my trench coat and mask.

" **Who's stupid now? And should I be concerned?"** Kage voice rang out from the back of my mind. My hand jumped in alarm dropping my silver gourd into my foot.

"KAGE! You have to stop doing that. I mean seriously. Your gonna give me a heart attack someday." I said hopping on one foot.

" **Well don't blame me. You're the one who should be paying attention when I mind link back. Beside you were too busy calling people stupid."**

"You know what? I'm exhausted I'm not going to resort to that!" I grumbled. Plonking myself on to my bed with a sigh, and before I knew it I was asleep.

&&&XxxxxxxX&&&

"I'm so sorry Asami. I was up all night getting my bread kneaded and pasty made. It was a sick call-"I apologised to Asami who was waiting for me in the cafe. **Liar.**

 _Not now Kage..._ I had over slept, and I had to run here. I was only five minutes late.

"It's fine Yira. Beside it must be harder with your air bending lessons now." She interrupts my blabbering. I smile sheepishly, "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me your air bender?" She inquired curiosity shone in her eyes. "I.. uh.. don't like to...I mean that there's never been more than one person who can bend more than one element until myself. It would draw unwanted attention. If you know what I mean." I stumbled out. "And on top of all that. The white lotus and Tenzin would keep telling me that it's my duty to preserve and rebuild the air nation and all of that nonsense." She chuckles at my pouting face.

"Fair enough. What do you want to do today? Driving, I could show you some engineering, I know you like stuff like that. Or- "

"How about a spar?" I interrupt. I want to see her extent of her self-defence. They never really showed her full potential in the show.

"Really?" She looked surprise, but I could tell she's been wanting to for a while since she keeps beating all her other opponents in her classes. She had finish her training three months ago. According to Ao.

"How do you know that. I've not told anyone about that." She said straightening up in her seat.

"Asami you forget. I was a bounty hunter. I can read people well. For example; you where expensive cloth so you come from a well of family. You have strong arms but not tanned so I'm guessing trained indoors or out of work times but on top of that you have perfect nails so not manual labour worker most likely office. Your stance indicates you've been training for a while I guessing in your pre-teens otherwise-"

"Your good. I give you that. You got that from one look." I blushed nodding. I've really got to stop channelling my inner Sherlock.

She grins at me. We walk to a dojo a few blocks away. Asami had a quick word with the guy in charge. Whose class had just finished. She waved me in. I pulled of my gourd and placed it next to the bench. She pulls off her coat and I do the same. She pulls a few knuckle wraps and hands a few to me. Then I hand her a minor padding jacket and I yanked mine on.

"Let's say, light hits and avoid the face." She nods, and we get into position. I could feel her eyeing my shoulder. "Don't ask." I told her before she could say anything. It was getting tiresome of repeated myself serval time. Besides the tingles had still haven't gone from my arm yet. It would be something I would have to bring up with A about if the feeling haven't gone by next week

She runs at me, I duck her punch. I use my forearms to block her kick as I went down. I dodge suddenly to my left narrow avoiding an elbow as I darted behind her. "Your Air bending training is kicking in then." Asami mumbles dropping down to kick my feet but I jump over her attempt, but she was fast and her fist hit me flat in the gut. I gasped in pain as I hit the floor. I could feel my ribs ace in protest. It took a moment for me to catch my breath. I could her Asami breathing harder than usual. "I didn't hit you _that_ hard did I?" She exclaimed surprised by my reaction kneeling down to me. I winced siting up slowly. My Hands go to my side. "Hu... no I forgot my ribs were still healing."

"Healing. Wait was that true about the police nearly killing you?" I nodded, "Yeah. Two fractured ribs. Nearly healed. Now let's go again."

She looked doubtful but didn't press or object to spar. "Let's just avoid that spot. I'm fine besides I can tell you've wanted to spar for a while." She reluctantly nodded and for an hour we spar.

She won three out of five of them but we both enjoyed that. Clearly, she had to work off some steam and it was fun. I didn't have to worry about being too soft and holding back too much. I handed her a bottle of water from my bag and I drank my own. "That was fun. It's been awhile since I had a good spar with anyone. We should do that more often." She said after gulping down her drink.

I chucked, "Yeah it was fun." I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Is it that time already? Man, time does go quick!"

I pull on my coat, Asami does the same. "I'll call you. I've got a few things to do now. But let's arrange another spar later." She said as we parted ways. She's most likely going home to freshen up. So, I went back to my apartment, showered and got into clean clothes.

Walking over to my desk I pull out a few folders and photos and I packed them into my bag. I ported to op's base. Going down the halls I stop at Katsu's office. I knocked as entered. He looked up and grinned as he saw me.

"Yira. It's good to see you." He said coming around from his desk and giving me a hug.

"Good to see you too. I've missed this place." I mumble into his shoulder. We separate and sat down in the seats. I pulled out the folders and put them in his desk. "Just a few people to look into. One pulled my ass out the river. He may be a good asset." He nods flicking through them.

"How's the new recruits doing?"

"There doing well. Their leaning fast."

"That's good." We sink into silence as we look out of the window at developing town below us.

"It's getting worse in R.C. Amon's gone quiet. Well quieter than usual. A few of the triads has all around the city has been hiring people for something." I said slouching I'm my seat.

"How are your air bending lessons going?"

"There fine. Most of it I can do for now. Well apart from meditation as I keep going to the spirit world. Which is rather annoying when you're trying to clear your mind." I exasperated. "I do however need to catch up on my long distance and swords. Being on the island with all the white lout's sentries makes it hard to practice." I whine out. He chuckled at my expression and stood up.

"I think I can spare an hour. Want to go a few rounds." He stood up and pulled a few swords from the wall. I grinned "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll race ya.." I snagged a sword and bolted out the door, my laughter echoes around the halls with him hit in my heels.

It was getting dark by the time I returned to Republic City, so I made my way to the Pro-bending arena. Korra's match will beginning soon. And yes, I bought a ticket this time.

I took my seat and the lights went off. One team was already waiting for the fire ferrets to come in stage.

A few minutes later Mako, Bolin and Korra came out. Korra's uniform was bit too big in places as she kept yanking it up in places.

The bell was rung and Korra instantly knocked off the water bender opponent of the wrong side. Mako facepalms while Korra cheers. I did the same as Mako. I facepalm too. Everyone was booing at that.

The ref called a penalty and she was put back a zone. Their opponents went straight to offensive and focused mainly on Korra, but she accidentally goes over the line. And was again put to zone three. The timer goes off and the Platterpus- bears win the first round.

They resume in focusing on Korra with the brunt of her bending but in her panic she bends the disks as a shield.

The entire crowd gasped; the ref was faltered uncertain "Foul. I... think?"

Korra looked sheepishly into the crowd. The ref darted back into a side room to talk it out with one about five minutes later he a merged with his answer.

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue, so long as she solely bends water." He announces to everyone. There were a few sounds of displeasure at that.

The bell rang for game to continue but Korra was knocked off the back after several hits from the Platterpus-bears.

I straitened up in my seat and peeked down to the bottom. I could just about see Tenzin and Korra arguing until she storms off. I got up out my seat and made my way down the halls to meet with Tenzin. I vaguely heard the bell ring again.

I jogged up the stairs and I could see him watching her weave and dodge the attack.

"How about that?" He whispered. We watched as the Platterpus-bears were one by one knocked out the ring.

"WHOO- HOO!" He exclaimed but quickly brushed it off as serval people looked at him. I chuckled at that. He turned to me, "I always thought she needed a different motivation. Sitting around and meditating isn't her style."

"Yira. Your here. We were wondering where you went." He said walking to meet me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. When I got out of meditation I got a call from by bakery about a sick call, so I spent the rest of the night getting things ready for the morning. And I was asleep most of today." I lied coolly. He nods as we both exit the arena. "You weren't just meditating, were you?" I looked to him surprised. But he continued "You are able to go into the spirit world" his voice held an impressed tone.

"Yes." I muttered. We walked in silence until we got to the ferry. "I'll see you there." I called jumping over the rail and using my sand to take me to the island.

When I arrived I helped out the Acolytes clean and repair a few of the demolished Spinning gates, I had forgotten that Korra had destroyed these in the show.

An hour later Korra returned to the island. I was helping the Acolytes to the gates back on. A few had been replaced altogether. I waved to Korra who just arriving to talk to Tenzin who was watching.

"I'm really sorry...About everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out in you." She apologised to Tenzin.

"I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine." He said sincerely.

"No hard feeling?"

"Of course not. By the way you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an air bender.

"Wait. You stayed and watched?" She was bemused at someone like him would watch a match like that.

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you." He smiled at her and Korra smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow for air bending practice. Bright and early. And by the way, I kind of permanently joined the fire ferrets and were playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks." She called out running of to god knows what.

Tenzin just sighs. "Well that should keep her out of trouble for a bit." I added. "True. That reminds me. Tomorrow I want to move you to a different time to learn air bending to Korra as you are advancing rather quickly than her." I nodded and yawned.

"Night. I'm off. See you tomorrow." I called going to my room. Finally, some good sleep. Don't get me wrong, I like my apartment, but I could hear the traffic. Here on the island. Nice and quiet. Away from the hustle and bustle.

As I lay in bed my fingers brush over the bite marks in distain as the tingles felt stronger and more noticeable than before.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%%$%$

And this is episode two.

And just what's happening with her arm?! Read to find out more in the story.

Originally I was going to post this next week but my birthday is coming up soon so this is my gift to you….

As always I appreciate you feedback and comments, so be sure to tell me what you think.

I will say this, I will be filling in the time gaps between episodes and in episodes so to add more into the books.

Soooo until next time…..


End file.
